What Happens in Vegas
by thatsteph
Summary: Kamren Todd had always been let down by love. With her latest ex defining her as "boring" Kamren gets coaxed by her friends into a weekend in Vegas. The girls run into a couple of Pittsburgh's hottest Hockey players. Sidney Crosby and Kamren Todd could never imagine that one night in Vegas could change them forever. The saying goes "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Vegas?" Kamren repeated, her voice muffled as she placed her hands over her face leaning onto the kitchen counter. She groaned as her best friends squealed in excitement.

"I can't go to Vegas, I work.." Kamren threw her first excuse out from under her breath.

Her friends exchanged looks. "Work..Kamren you're a writer you can work from freakin' Asia" Britney threw right back. "Yet, somehow I don't think my publisher would approve" Kamren joked to try and change the subject. It worked, and she relaxed slightly as the girls began laughing and mimicking Kamren's stern hard to impress Pittsburgh Book Club publisher, Annette Vaughn.

"BUUUUT.." Hannah piped back up after their laughter died. "This isn't Asia, it's Vegas and it's just for the weekend" she rushed. Kamren's shoulders shrunk and she fiddled with the water bottle in her hand, her mind turning for another excuse but only finding Jon. Seeing the look on their friends face, the girls exchanged looks.

"Kam...it's been two months.." Britney's voice was soft. "The douche bag Jon has been prancing all over town with that Melissa bitch! You're way hotter than her , too good for him and you need to get laid!" Hannah spoke over her friend. Britney and Kamren stared blankly at her before cracking into smiles. "I was going for a softer approach buut, Kamren she's right, now please just go with us please please please!" Britney demanded more than asked. Kamren looked at her friends, they were staring her down. She was defeated. "Fine.."

"Fine" Kamren said again for what seemed like the millionth time this weekend. She worked her way into the four inch heals Britney held out for her. Stumbling to the mirror she gave herself the once-over, she gawked. She had to admit, she looked good. "I look like Hannah", the girls laughed. "Which means you look Fab so let's go!" Hannah pulled Britney and Kamren out of the hotel room and out to a night in Vegas.

Sidney Crosby tugged at the bottom of his shirt sipping the beer he had in his hand. He watched as his teammates Matt Cooke and Kris Letang found a group of two girls and seemed like they were going to be occupied for a while.

"Well.." he muttered taking another sip. The club they were at was loud, and there were people all around the VIP table him and his teammates had purchased. "SIDNEY COME MEET HANNAH AND BRITNEY!" Sid heard Cooke call from across the way.

He turned, the girls gave him a laugh and a wave turning back to the boys. He nodded back at them and turned his head out towards the club. Why did he agree to Vegas?

The season started in two weeks, this was their last hurrah before the work began again. "Another drink darlin'?" The VIP waitress gave Sidney a smile and a wink. He looked down at her, then something else caught his attention.

"No, no! Those are my friends!" A brunette stood at the VIP entrance pointing in their general direction. The security guard shook his head not talking quite as loud as her. "Hannah!" she yelled, the music booming over her voice. "Britney!" She yelled what seemed impossibly, a little louder.

Sidney side glanced at the two girls who she seemed to be yelling for, they were occupied. "Hun?" The waitress smiled up at Sidney again. "No thanks" he side stepped the waitress and pushed through the VIP crowd to where the girl stood.

"She's fine, she's with me bro" Sid shrugged the bouncer off. He eyed the two but opened the rope for her to pass. "Come on" Sidney said when she didn't move.

"Thanks" the brunette said stepping along side Sidney, her eyes still looking towards her friends. She took off in their direction, Sidney followed. "You guys!" The girl seemed a little upset. Her drunk friends lifted their heads from his teammates faces. "Kamren!" The blonde, Britney yelled happily.

"I leave for the bathroom and you leave me alone in Vegas?" The brunette, Kamren, folded her arms. "Kam! We are fine! We met friends! This is Matt and Kris and..." the other brunette Hannah, trailed off looking at Sidney.

Sid stepped forward and held his hand out for Kamren "Sidney" he said. Her green eyes looked up at him sideways. "Sidney, right." Hannah laughed. "They're from Pittsburgh!" Britney said from Kris' lap. Kamren's mouth hung open slightly, as if eve her friends were strangers.

"They play football" Hannah almost fell out of Matt's lap taking another sip before diving for each other's faces again. "HOCKEY!" Kris and Britney laughed together.

Kamren was quiet, taking everything in until, she had enough. "Okay.." she turned on her heal and before Sid could blink she was walking away.

Kamren shoved her purse on the uncrowded top of the hotel bar and slumped into a seat. The older woman smiled warmly at her. "Hey there darling" she placed a napkin down on the bar top for her. Kamren just smiled back at her, half-heartedly. "Just some cranberry juice, please" she said.

The bartender poured her a glass and smiled at her again "You are dressed way too darn nice to be here, rough night?" her rough voice asked. "Just, waiting for my friends" Kamren lied. The woman took the hint and scooted across the bar to her regulars.

"I don't know why I ever agreed to Vegas" Kamren sighed again sipping her juice. "I'm wondering the same thing" She heard from next to her. The guy, from the club was sitting there. "Oh wow, hi.." Kamren trailed off. "Sidney...Crosby" he filled in for her. "Kamren...Todd" she joked back as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry about my friends.." he began. "No, I'm sorry about mine!" Kamren laughed back. "You guys spent all that money for a table for some horny girls to raid it" Kamren blurted out. Sidney felt his mouth tug into a smile as Kamren's cheeks turned pink.

"So, you're from Pittsburgh?" Sidney asked. "Born and raised" she nodded, finishing her juice. Sidney eyed her, this girl was from Pittsburgh and seemingly had no idea who he was. "Well, Kamren Todd" he said leaning forward onto the bar "Can I buy you a drink? An I hate Vegas drink?". Kamren had to admit, he had a cute smile and his dark eyes seemed to be praying she wouldn't say no.

"Okay, one drink" Kamren said with a smile, right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamren was still smiling at Sidney, but that one drink had turned into six and a tequila shot that they held between their fingers at the moment.

"Yeah, we are super super different...all of us but when Britney gave me her pink sparkle pencil and Hannah pulled that girl's pigtails for picking on me, we fell in love" Kamren laughed a pretend dreamy look on her face. "Sounds like a true love story" Sidney laughed back raising his shot glass to her.

Kamren let the clear liquid slide down her throat, not even reaching for the lime. "ECCHH" she shivered as Sidney laughed at her. "I never do this" she slurred. "What?" Sidney raised her brow. She motioned to the empty glasses surrounding them "This...letting my hair down, having fun." she stumbled over her words.

Sidney motioned towards the bartender for two more drinks. "Well, believe it or not neither do I" Sidney slurred back. Kamren raised her brow playfully "Really? You seem like a natural" she winked. He felt himself blush, "I don't have the time, with my...job I'm kind of on a strict schedule" he explained.

"Mmmm, right. What was it again, soccer?" She sipped her newly poured beer. "Hockey" He laughed. "Righhtt, Hockey.." Kamren trailed off thinking about it for a moment. "Hockey" she repeated again taking another sip. Sidney stared at her, thinking that maybe she had made a connection between him and hockey. He stayed silent about it.

Kamren looked at the clock, through her drunken state she could still see that it was two o'clock in the morning, her eyes widened. "Wow, we've been here for three hours" she clutched her purse fishing for her wallet. "What?" Sidney stammered "What are you doing?" He asked watching her grab her credit card, he shook his head. "Don't worry about the tab" he grabbed his own card "I've got it" he pushed it towards the bartender. She recoiled as he turned to face her again; his dark eyes glowed at her.

"I should get going to bed" Kamren smiled getting to her feet and stumbling in her borrowed heels. Sidney stood too, and continued to stare into her eyes "I'll walk you" he said more than asked.

The room spun and she somewhere found in her head that that would be a good idea. "Yeah" she nodded. The halls to the hotel were empty and quiet, her stilettoes clacked and echoed against the marble floor.

"Well I didn't think it was possible but I think you have actually showed me Vegas can be a fun place" Sidney smiled down at Kamren. "Fun" Kamren repeated the word as she stopped at her hotel room door. "Yeah" Sidney laughed "You're a fun girl".

Kamren's smile fell as Jon's words echoed through her head "You're just, too boring for me Kami." It had been one of the last things he said to her.

"What?" Kamren said stepping towards Sidney "Say that again" She begged. He smiled "You, Kamren Todd, are a fun girl" he looked down into her eyes.

Kamren wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, Sidney's dark eyes, the fact that this guy was telling her she was everything her ex said she wasn't. Or maybe it was Vegas, but the next thing she knew she had thrown her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

His lips were soft and his kiss was passionate. She suddenly became aware of every square inch of her body. His fingertips gripped the fabric of her dress around her waist and pulled her hips towards his. The stubble on his face brushed her chin and his chest pressed against hers. She let out a shivering breath and they smiled back into their kiss. His tongue brushed hers and a small moan escaped her mouth "Do you have a room here?" she whispered into his mouth.

They kissed up two floors and into Sidney's suite, she felt her back hit the soft bed and his lips travel her neck. "I don't usually do this" She breathed as his kisses brushed her bra line. "Me either" he looked up at her; even though it was dark she could see his dark eyes piercing her.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like a few seconds, wondering if they should really do this. "Oh what the hell" she grunted pulling him towards her once again, drowning in each other once again.

She was dizzy, before she even opened her eyes. She was lying in a very soft, warm bed. A big bed too, she noticed as she stretched her tan legs out from under her. She groaned as a tiny bit of sunlight would not stop bothering her eyes. Rolling over her hand hit something hard, someone.

"What the?" Kamren sat up, her breasts fully exposed she spotted a man in the bed with her. Squealing she pulled the white sheets over her naked body. The man groaned and fought off the sunlight as well, before turning his tired eyes on her. He seemed equally surprised.

"Kamren, what the?" he sat up his toned chest becoming exposed. Kamren shut her eyes, her head pounding and began scooting off the bed. "What happened? Why am I here? I thought you walked me to my door!" She still held the sheet over her body searching for her clothes on the floor, finding her bra she clutched it in her hand. Sidney looked at himself under the sheet and his head fell back onto the pillow in a quick sign of disbelief.

"Did we...?" Kamren stammered, still searching for her underwear. Sidney threw the black negligee towards her "I...I think we did" Sidney sighed staring up at her. She grabbed her underwear and pulled them on from under the sheet, she looked upset.

"Bathroom?" was all she said. Sidney pointed down the hall and she excused herself, grabbing all of her clothes along the way.

Sidney sighed and looked around the room, in search of something himself. When he didn't find it, he let out a word he doesn't really use often, "Fuck".

"Oh my god" Kamren whispered to herself tugging on her dress and reaching for the zipper "You are so stupid Kamren, you don't know a thing about this guy" She scolded herself over and over. She looked herself over in the mirror, she was a big mess and she knew that her dead phone had probably been blown up all night by her friends wondering where she was.

She had to get out of here.

Kamren stepped out of the bathroom and bit her lip as she found Sidney in basketball shorts and a grey T-shirt sitting on the bed. He has set her shoes and bag neatly on the end of the bed, and he looked nervous. "Hey" he said softly getting to his feet. Kamren stayed quiet.

"This is the rest of your stuff, I- I don't know what to say" he rubbed his hand through his messy hair nervously. Kamren shook her head collecting her belongings "Don't worry about it, it's Vegas" she tried to make a horrible joke. Sidney didn't laugh, instead stared at her.

"Okay, well I have a plane to catch so..yeah" She turned for the door. She heard Sidney say some sort of goodbye to her but ignored it and continued through the door, hurrying to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading!

"How can I not remember?" Britney asked from her right. "Yeah from what I remember that guy was smokin' hot" Hannah said a bit too loud from her left. "Ehhh" Kamren swatted at her.

They had been in flight for the last two hours and all those two girls had spoken about was the hot guys they had spent the night with in their amazing suites, all Kamren could hear was her head pounding.

"Matt was amazing I remember every last sweaty, sexy, bed rocking moment" Hannah was still a little loud and the old couple across the aisle gaped at her. The three girls laughed at their expressions and hushed their outspoken friend.

"What about you Kam" Hannah nudged her friend. "What about me, Hannah?" Kamren said with her eyes shut and head laying back against the seat, she couldn't wait to get home, in her own bed. "You were the first one back to the room this morning, but you were wearing last night's dress" Hannah said mischievously.

Kamren tried her best to make a face that showed she had no idea what they were talking about. Britney smiled "OooOoooo, look at that facee, it was that Sidney guy huh?" she laughed. "What?" Kamren sat up now, looking at both of her friends that seemed to know her too well. "I saw him follow you out the door, you sly girl" Britney teased.

"I don't-" Kamren started. "Oh Kam, you must tell us everything about it, is he a good kisser?" Hannah asked "How big was he?" she winked. "What the- you girls just stop. We had some drinks and he walked me to our room, and..." Kam started. "Annnnnndd" Britney taunted on. "And nothing" Kamren lied. "You had sex!" Hannah squealed, too loud again.

Kamren blushed as everyone nearby turned in their direction. "You guys shut up" she laughed nervously. Hannah poked at her tauntingly "Told yah you needed to get laiiiiddd" she sang. "Alright Hannah alright, leave our little Vegas whore alone, for now" Britney joked. "MMkay but you're spilling sometime this week" Hannah winked at her friends.

The girls napped the entire plane ride home, and Kamren fell fast asleep the second she got through the apartment door.

It had been three weeks since the girls returned from Vegas, it was late October and Pittsburgh began to show its beautiful colors of fall. Kamren sat on a bench outside a local coffee house, pouring the warm liquid down her throat to beat the cold breeze.

She tapped away on her computer, working on her second book. A novel about a girl who lost her fiancé to a tragic accident, and is trying to find love again. She was a little stuck about the new found love's character. What kind of person would he be? Could he ever fill the hole left in Maria's heart? Can anyone measure up to Stephen's love?

Kamren sighed, and watched her hair flow in front of her face in the breeze. She shut her computer. Who was she kidding, this story was beginning to reflect her own life, hitting a little too close to home. "Only I didn't lose him to tragedy, just some whore in thigh high boots" she scoffed.

She took another sip of coffee and felt her stomach turn "Ech" she put her cup down, only half empty. "I hate drinking coffee on an empty stomach". She began collecting her belongings when she heard her name, from a familiar mouth. She gulped, and peeked up from behind her hair.

Her stomach did another turn when she met his eyes "Jon" she said as she felt her fingers start to shake. He smiled at her, the same smile he had always given her when he came home from work, or came home from banging their eighteen year old neighbor. "You look, beautiful" he said warmly, she felt her guard slowly breaking down.

Standing up straight and smoothing out her coat she smiled, putting herself on display. "Thank you" she beamed. He looked her over "Look, it's crazy that I ran into you. I have been thinking about you, thinking about calling you" he seemed so calm and confident.

Her cheeks went pink "Really?" she sounded like a little girl. Everything horrible thing he had ever done vanished. He nodded "You have to let me take you to dinner" he smiled brilliantly.

Her stomach flipped again. "When?" she tried to ask calmly. "Tomorrow night, downtown at the new pub, Kenny's. Meet me there around seven, okay?" he said. She couldn't even think, it had happened so fast, her mouth had somehow formed the word "Yes."

"You have to go with us tonight!" Hannah squealed, fixing her curls into place. "Where are you even going? Han, are those my jeans?" Kamren asked. "That's what you get for being a skinny bitch with cute jeans" Hannah winked. Kamren rolled her eyes at her friend. " We are going to the hockey game, it's the first home game of the year" Kamren's sweeter friend, Britney explained.

"Hockey?" Kamren judged with a raised brow "Since when do you two like hockey?" she asked. "Since some hot sexy hockey player pucked me with his big stick is when!" Hannah said with a shake of her hips. Britney gasped.

"Okay wow" Kamren shook her head. "So will you come?" Britney asked. "No thanks girls, I have no interest in pucking and sticks, sorry" Kamren eyed Hannah jokingly. Hannah just shrugged a 'whatever'.

"Besides," Kamren said a little more cautiously "I have a date tonight." "WHAT!" her friends gasped in unison. "What the fuck?" Hannah looked at her friend like she was an alien. "Who's the lucky sucker?" she asked. Britney beamed at her. "Um...it's...it's Jon" she spat out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" they both said this time, angry looks on their faces. "Kam, no..." Britney shook her head. "Yeah Kam, no. Fuck no. That bastard cheated on you and broke up with you three months ago; do I need to remind you?" Hannah put her hands on her hips. Kamren looked down at her hands. "No, thank you." she muttered. "But, we ran into each other yesterday and he asked me to dinner." she explained. "BUT-" Hannah spoke again, Kamren cutting her off. "It's just dinner, and I'd really like your guy's support" she begged, they had to know just how much she missed Jon.

"BUT-" Hannah tried again, this time Britney slapping a hand over her mouth. "We support you babe, we just don't want you getting hurt again" she said calmly. "Right Han?" she said taking her hand away from her mouth. She stayed quiet and gave a shrug eyeing her best friends. "Fine, but he hurts you and I am cutting off his balls and serving them to him for dinner" Hannah made a violent slashing movement with her hand in the air.

"Oh gross, shut up Hannah" Britney shoved her friend. "Have fun tonight Kam" Britney nodded. "You tell him what I said." Hannah urged making the slashing movement again.

It was just dinner. Her stomach turned, and boy oh boy was she hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far...I have about 10 or so chapters already written and as you might soon tell...this 'aint your average love story. :D Read on!**

Kamren had on her best fitting little black dress; it clung to her skin in all the right places. Her brown hair was curled and swept over one shoulder, and her make-up done by Hannah made her light green eyes dazzle.

She clutched her purse and stepped into Kenny's, in her (again) borrowed stilettoes, about a quarter after seven. Finding parking had been a nightmare, as it always is when a sporting event is in town. The streets were filled with black and gold and cheering spectators. Kenny's was no exception, the place was bustling with people and even in her extra four inches Kamren had to raise her head above the crowd to search for Jon.

She spotted him, about midway deep into the bar at a high table. She began making her way towards him; the crowd erupted in cheers making this task a bit more difficult. It took about a minute before she had reached him; he had his eyes glued to the television like everyone else here. Something horrible must have happened because right as she had spoken the word "Jon" the crowd erupted again, this time in unison "NOO!"

Kamren flinched and yelled again through the commotion "Jon!" she caught his eye and he pulled himself from his seat. They had to yell slightly to hear over the crowd. "Oh Kamren..." he paused looking over her outfit "Well...look at youu" he drew out.

Looking over his jeans and ball cap, she suddenly became aware that she was a bit too dressed up for this place. She became slightly embarrassed. "Here grab a seat and let's get you a girlie drink" he recovered pointing to the seat across from him. She settled in as he asked the waitress for a Cosmo. Kamren sighed, she hated cosmos, and she thought he would know that.

Instead of protesting she grabbed at the menu. "Sorry I'm a little late" She said making Jon look back at her from the TV. "Don't worry, I knew you were comin' babe" he gave her a brilliant smile. She blushed "Parking was horrible, I'm like five blocks away" He had turned back towards the TV. "Yeah first home Pens game" he said excitedly.

Not knowing what that really meant she just nodded and turned her focus to the menu in her hands. She had an odd itching for tomatoes and was delighted to see that they offered a caprese salad. "Oh! Figured you'd be here any minute and I was starving so I ordered you some chicken fingers" He said from across the table. "Ohh" Kamren said, trying to sound thankful, but even the mere thought of chicken fingers at the moment made her stomach do a flip flop.

She set the menu down just as the waitress set her drink down in front of her. "There you go Jonny" the young girl said with a wink. He smiled back at her and watched her walk away. Kamren was used to this type of behavior with Jon. He was an 'I can look, doesn't mean I'll touch' type of man. Little did Kam know at the time that he touched, he always touched.

She swallowed the slight pang of jealously and spoke "So, do you come here a lot?" she asked scooting her drink closer to her. He nodded his head "Kate and I would come here and watch the Steelers play" he sipped his beer. Another pang. Kate the whore he left her for. "You WOULD?" she emphasized the would. He looked back at her from the game "Yes, would. As of two weeks ago." he gave her a smile which she returned.

She took a sip of her drink, hiding the look on her face and motioned towards the TV. "So what's the big deal?" Jon gave her a look; she never knew a ton about sports. "The Penguins have their first home game today." He explained. "As in Hockey" he explained further. She swallowed another sip.

Glad to actually have something to say on the matter. "Ohh! Brit and Hannah are there!" she smiled. Jon laughed "Since when do those girls like sports, let alone hockey?" Kamren rolled her eyes "Long story short we went to Vegas and met these guys who were hockey players and Hannah was soo dazzled that-" he cut her off.

"Wait, YOU went to VEGAS?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sat back slightly, not sure what he meant. "Well, yeah" she shrugged. He laughed again and shook his head "Well, I'll be...good for you Kami" he brushed her hand with his and looked back towards the screen. Compliment? Insult? She shook it off and took another sip.

_"Cooke has had quite the game tonight, very active in the attacking zone and a goal on his hands." _ Kamren tuned into the game such as everyone else in the room had._ "But let's not forget about Crosby here. He's one away from a hat trick and he's got I think about eight shots on goal. I know he had a little ankle bobble there but what the Penguin's really need to take this win home tonight is for Sidney Crosby to get back in this game." _The announcer stated.

Kamren was frozen as they showed a close up of one, Matt Cooke then another of said, Sidney Crosby. Her stomach did a flip flop again. She reached across the table quickly; Jon looked at her, surprised "What?" he asked. "Is...Is this um." She stammered "Is this um, a college team or something?" she finally asked. He laughed at her again "No babe, it's the Pittsburgh Penguins. The NHL team." He shook his head at his date.

She sat back in her chair, and took another sip of her less than desirable drink. "Wow" she nodded. 'And I thought he was joking' she thought. She tuned back into the game and watched them skate around a bit more until the food was brought out. Apparently it was a really close game, and Jon chowed down his burger with his eyes glued to the screen.

Kamren picked at her french fries, hardly touching the unappetizing chicken in front of her and began thinking up small talk. "So, what happened between you and Kate?" She asked innocently. The crowd began to cheer again. He just glanced at her "She too wild, always wanted to go out. She was getting expensive" he laughed at what Kamren assumed was his form of a joke. "I mean coming from a girl like you, to Kate, I was bound to end up over my head" He shook his head and sipped his beer. The crowd was chanting and even Jon gave a few people high fives.

_"That's it! The Pens have done it! Came back from a Devil's 5-4 lead and smashed the Devil's in the home opener!" _Kamren heard between the cheers.

Kamren furrowed her brow and stopped sipping her drink. "A girl like, me?" she questioned. He eyed her "Yeah you know, quiet" he searched for the word. "Quiet?" she questioned. "Yeah kinda uptight and well..." He fumbled his words. "Kinda what? Boring?" she raised her tone. He shook off her anger "You know what I mean sweet heart, the type of girl that comes to a pub, dressed like well...that" he smiled motioning to her dress. She assumed he meant it as a compliment and decided to try to take it as one as well. "Yeah..." she nodded her head at him.

She looked back up at the TV again and was met with a close up to a face she knew. He had obviously gotten back on the ice and won the game for his team. She couldn't hear him but she watched him talk, his lips moving rapidly. There was sweat dripping down his forehead towards his eyes, he wiped it away. She looked at his eyes, dark, just like she remembered them.

To tell the truth she honestly had not thought about Vegas much since her return, let alone the mysterious man she woke up next to in the morning. She couldn't remember much and convinced herself on the short walk back to her room that morning that she didn't want to. But, looking into those dark eyes made something click in her brain. It was something he said, and it started a fire inside of her.

_"You Kamren Todd, are a fun girl"_ his voice rang through her mind.

"You know what" her voice sprung from within her, anger rising. Jon looked at her in question. "No, I don't know what you mean Jon" she stood to her feet. He eyed her, confused at her behavior.

"I am a FUN GIRL" she stated, copying the mysterious man "And maybe I don't know as much about sports or drinking than Kate. And maybe I'm not as sexy or outgoing as your other women" She threw her hands up as she spoke.

"But I do know that I have never worried about falling off a stripper pole or what STD's I got from circle jerking a group of coeds, and if that makes me boring to you than so be it!" she took the last sip of her Cosmo and slammed the glass down and began to walk away.

Jon was stunned and even more so when she returned a second later, "And I HATE Cosmo's you idiot" She said before finally turning away and clacking out of the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney Crosby sat on a training table, dressed down to only basketball shorts with his left leg outstretched. The trainer tugged and rolled at his slightly bruised ankle. Sidney sighed and looked over at his teammate, Jordan Stall who sat on the table next to him.

"Hey how's that wrist coming along?" he asked as a trainer removed sports tape. "Little stiff, but it's bouncing back quickly" Stall answered with a shrug. "Hey, how 'bout you? My golden boy gonna be good to skate next game?" stall joked.

"Yeah, should be. I might have you skip practice tomorrow, just to rest it. Sprain doesn't seem likely. Maybe just a small strain. Come here during the warm up skate and we will take a look at it. Okay?" Greg, the trainer instructed. Sid nodded, thankful. "I'm gonna leave some ice on it, sit tight and I'll inform coach." Greg placed a bag of ice around the front of Sidney's ankle and disappeared.

Sidney sighed again and laid back on the table crossing his fingers against his bare stomach. He was glad it was a strain and that he was able to come back into the game to help his team win.

"It's a damn good thing we had you let loose before the season! THAT'S what I call work baby!" Sidney felt a slap on his shoulder, and lifted his hand in a shaking gesture with his teammate Kris Letang. "I know I'm glad I let loose too, I feel right on my A game" Matt Cooke shook his hand too. The two leaned against surrounding tables. Sidney was a man of routine and superstition. Could Vegas have jumped his nerves, was he more relaxed and ready to play?

"Heard, you three had quite a time out there in Vegas, huh?" Jordan piped up, now icing his wrist. "Yeah, Sidney got his dick wet" Cooke laughed along with the others. Sid pushed his lips together in search of remark, but instead shook his head closing his eyes.

"You know I got that Hannah chicks number, about a week ago she text me sayin' she was thinking about getting tickets to the Penguins home opener, asked if I wanted to go." The three boys started laughing. "Chick really didn't know who we were" he laughed again.

Sidney picked his head up chuckling. "What'd you tell her?" Jordan asked. "He told her that he already had tickets and that maybe we'd see her there" Kris said, the boys laughed together again. "So, they came tonight, all three?" Sid asked. Cooke shrugged "I assume so, maybe I should tell her I'm sorry I missed her, I was a bit busy." Sidney shook his head at his teammate.

"Enough with the texting bullshit" Kris swatted at his friends phone. Sid laughed "Yeah dude, don't you know that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

Kamren opened her eyes, her dark room was spinning. She sat up and swung her feet off of her bed, an attempt to stable the sickening feeling churning inside of her. She took a deep breathe, soothing the feeling and let herself fall back into her bed. "I can't be getting this worked up over him" she moaned to herself.

Her stomach churned again and she felt her stomach muscles tense. "Oh, fuck" she muttered throwing her blankets off of her and rushing into the bathroom. The light was already on and she pushed past a surprised Hannah who was doing her make-up "Morning" she said sarcastically. Kamren fell to her knees and her stomach tightened again, her Cosmo and french fries emptied into the toilet.

"Eww okay, slow down there drunkie" Hannah set down her make-up brush and walked over to her friend. Kamren let out a helpless groan. Hannah began collecting the loose hairs from her friends face, tying them in a knot on top of her head. "It's okay, I'd have to get drunk to get through a date with that douche too" Hannah reassured her friend, who had now sat up feeling a little better. "No..." she started, her throat burning.

"Can I pee yet? What's goin' on?" Britney poked her head in frowning at her sick friend. "Kam's pukin' use the other bathroom" Hannah stated. "Oh someone get wastie pants last night?" Britney cooed. Hannah smiled at her returning to her make-up. "Alright just hand me the tampon box, I need one" Britney added. Kamren watched Hannah grab the box from beneath the sink, throwing it towards her friend. Britney stalled "Oh by the way girls are you both almost done? I wanna know if I have to grab another box or not" she said waiving the small black box.

Kamren narrowed her eyes at it. .FUCK? What day was it? Sunday? She hadn't started her period, she hadn't even noticed. Her stomach did a flip flop and she let out a whimper. It had been six days. "All clear here" Hannah piped up. "Kam?" Britney turned her attention to her friend, breaking her trance. "Uhm i-ahh" her words were gibberish. She got up from the floor brushing past her two friends towards her room locking the door behind her.

She grabbed her purse, reaching for the small pack of pills. Pulling it out she examined the pack. "Nothing" nothing was untaken. She sat on her bed and her mind raced. When was the last time she had sex? "Sidney" she answered herself. But I took my pill. Did we use a condom? Her mind didn't answer her this time. She realized that she had no idea. She entered a quick panic.

"Calm down Kam, you're not pregnant you can't be. You took your birth control; you have just been stressed about your book. "It's fine" She calmed herself. There was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought it would be rather cruel to leave you hangin' so here you are :) Three chapters in one day woohooo! Just learned how to insert these lines too..should help keep you thoughts straight as you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is an ovulation test?" Hannah blurted picking up a small pink box. Britney peeked over her shoulder "I think it's for people who are actually trying to get pregnant" she answered. The two girls looked at each other in disgust. "Guys..." Kamren begged "Really not helping." "Sorry Kam" Britney moved to her side and Kamren frowned at the options in front of her.

"Oh Kam, we forgot to tell you. Did you know that those guys really were hockey players, like legit professionals? How cool is that we bagged celebrities!" Hannah really needed a filter. Kamren glared at her and Britney shut her up. "At least if you are, you know, pregnant he will be easy to find" Britney consoled, quieter holding up two ept test boxes. "I think it's just stress, there's no way you're knocked up" Hannah tried to help.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK!" Hannah pushed the stick away from her face "It's wrong, you got a lemon" she reasoned. "Four lemons?" Britney's voice was quiet, unlike her friends.

Kamren sat, frigid against the cold sink staring down at the four plus signs soaked in her pee. She wasn't sure if she was breathing, blinking, or even if her heart was beating. She couldn't feel anything, she was numb.

"Kamren, are you sure it's Sid?" Britney asked. She wasn't sure if her mouth spoke it but she nodded once. There hadn't been anyone else for three months. Her body shook, but she couldn't drag her eyes from the plus signs glaring at her. She thought that she began to cry. "We have to tell him, Han you have his friends number right?" Britney looked up at Hannah, whose mouth hung open like a ghost. "TELL HIM? WHY?" Hannah argued "It's not like she's keeping it!" Hannah threw her hand in front of her. Britney looked stunned "Don't be ridiculous" Britney half-heartedly waived her off. They both turned their heads towards their friend.

Kamren finally glanced up, her eyes glazed over with tears; she looked at Britney and shrugged her shoulders in an apology. "Kam..." Britney tried to reason with her "It's a baby, a person in there..." She pointed towards her friends stomach and Kamren let out a sob. "Oh stop it Britney! She can't have a baby, she's 22. She's got a job, a life, a career and she can't throw it away to have some guys' baby who she doesn't even know!" Hannah rounded Kamren's side. "But it's not just his baby, it's hers too" Britney's voice was quiet but full of passion.

"STOP IT!" Hannah snapped, Britney recoiled. Hannah reached for Kamren's arm, pulling her up and out of the bathroom glaring at Britney. Hannah led Kam into her room and laid with her on her bed, tucking her in and smoothing out her hair.

"Don't let her worry you, she'd hug a bible before Channing Tatum and that's the only reason she's saying that" Hannah soothed. "I know a place we can get it done, you need a doctor confirmed pregnancy first which can be done in an hour, I'll go with you tomorrow and then we can make you an appointment" Hannah explained. "This place is legit, and it's perfectly safe trust me. You're going to be perfectly fine" Hannah hugged her friend and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Kamren cried, for what felt like ages. "You're going to be fine Kam" was the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's short...but I have another coming up right after this. So hang tight and enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Kamren opened her eyes, they were heavy and tired. Someone had knocked at her door and was entering as she woke. "Hey Kami" Hannah smiled warmly placing a coffee cup on her bedside table. "So good and bad news" she chirped pulling out a pad of paper. "I can't go with you to the doctor today, my boss is being a major douche, buuut I set you up an appointment at noon, and you need to be there 30 minutes early. Soo, you should probably getcha butt up and shower because that's in two hours" Hannah winked at her friend. "Thank you" Kamren's voice was groggy as she watched Hannah scribble on the paper.

"After your appointment, you need to call this number. Just ask for the next available appointment. You might get lucky and they could have one open for today. But if not I WILL be there whenever it is. Oh!" She glanced at her watch "I'm gonna be late. Call me and tell me how it goes okay? You're gonna be fine! Love you" she rushed out of the room, leaving the pad of paper sitting where she was.

Kamren looked it over and sighed, picking up her coffee cup and taking a small sip. "You're not supposed to drink coffee if you're pregnant, you know." Kamren heard Britney's soft voice from the door. The taste was off anyway, so she set the cup down. Britney stepped into the room. "You know, you don't have to do that" she motioned for the paper on the bed. "Plenty of women choose to raise their child and their lives are just fine, better even" she stated.

"Brit, I don't even know him" Kamren objected. "Exactly." Britney agreed. Kam studied her friends face. "You don't know him. He could turn out to be a really great guy and be supportive of this child" Britney explained. Kamren rolled her eyes dramatically "And you think we will just go skipping off together all happy and family like? Be realistic Britney, he probably can't even remember my name." Kamren picked up her coffee again. "He'd think I did this to him on purpose, have his baby to get something from him" Kamren took a sip.

Britney took the cup from her hands "Would you stop and think about it for a second." Britney almost sounded mean. In a world where this never happens, she had Kamren's complete attention. "This is not just HIS baby. It is yours too and it is living inside of you. Half him, yes. But it's half you too! You are the single most important person in its life right now and nobody else matters to it at this moment. Your body is creating life. Creating someone who is going to love you unconditionally for an entire lifetime, which is going to be a part of you for the rest of yours. Not many people can understand the kind of love a mother and child feel for each other. How could you just want to throw that away? Forget about Sidney, this is part of you." Britney took a deep breath, her eyes brimming with tears.

Somewhere within her belly a small ache erupted, a hunger pain maybe, it caused her to shudder. She let a tear fall down her cheek. "I know it seems like the right idea right now, but please just think about it. Because ten years down the road you might be kicking yourself wondering who your child could be today. What kind of love and life you could have. Please just think about it okay?" Britney begged. Through her sobs Kamren felt herself nod.

She took a deep breath "Okay, I'll think about it, okay?" she pouted. "Will you, go with me...to the doctors today?" she asked finally. Her friend wiped her eyes and smiled "Of course I will." The friends joined in a hug. "I know you would make a great mother Kamren" Britney whispered, making her friend sob again, and wonder the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Would love to hear what you guys think of the story :D Enjoy two chapters in one day! MWAHH!  
**

* * *

Kamren sat on a lunch bench outside at a small park. Britney had just disappeared to order the pair some lunch. It was a surprisingly sunny fall day, and the park was alive with people. Even with the spark of great weather and the buzz of people around her enjoying it, Kamren had to scavenge for any type of joy.

Her fingers smoothed over the paper folder in front of her, the papers inside from her doctor's office confirmed that she was 100 percent, definitely pregnant. Along with that confirmation, were booklets after booklets. Local doctors to choose from, Diet Plans, Vitamin Help. It was all a bit too much for her. She flipped the folder up towards her revealing the pad of paper Hannah had shoved towards her this morning. The phone number stared up at her.

She closed her eyes and re-played her doctor's appointment in her head.

* * *

"Congratulations" the nurse gave Kamren a smile "It's positive. You're pregnant." Kamren blinked. She had already known the answer, but it hit her the same way every time. Britney gave her hand a small squeeze and a comforting grin.

The nurse handed Kamren a paper, as if she needed more proof. "Hm" Kamren stared down at her results. "What do we want? Boy? Girl?" The nurse asked gathering the booklets in her hands. "I don't know..." Kamren was finally able to speak full words. The nurse eyed her. "It's okay to be scared, most women are. It's a beautiful thing to be pregnant." She tried to comfort Kamren's nerves. "Support is helpful, I see you have that. And the father?" The question came out of nowhere. Hit Kamren like a bus.

"He couldn't make it" Britney jumped in "He works a lot." she explained. The nurse nodded understandably.

"So, you should take a look at your options. Get on the vitamins of your choice, chose a doctor and get to know them. Your next appointment should be in three to four weeks. Due date is July 17." the nurse spoke so fast. She handed Kamren the folder. "Good Luck, to you and your darling baby"

* * *

She opened her eyes when she felt Britney slide next to her. "I got you extra tomatoes" she slid a plate filled with salad towards her. Kamren smiled genuinely. The craving for tomatoes had not escaped her and she dove into her salad.

"So...did you call?" Britney tried to sound aloof and uninterested, it didn't work. Kamren shrugged "Nope." She took another bite of her tomatoes, satisfied. Britney sat down her fork, smiling slyly. "Why not?" Kamren set down her own fork as well and looked around herself. A father and daughter caught her eye; he was pushing her on the swing, both of them laughing with each other.

She looked back at her friend. "Call me crazy...but since the second the nurse mentioned Sidney, he's all I have been able to think about." Kamren confessed. Britney tried to understand. "I don't know the right thing to do for myself. I'm trying to figure that out. But I think I know the right thing to do for Sidney. I know I don't know him and Hannah can say that he has no say in this. But, I do know it would be so unfair to him, either way I decide, if he didn't know." Britney nodded at her friend, agreeing. "You said it yourself, this is half of him. He doesn't need to have any part in this if he doesn't want to, I just feel like it's the right thing to let him know" Kamren looked down at the phone number in front of her.

"I'm not going to call today, and I'm not going to throw it out either. What I need to do is get ahold of Sidney" Kamren met eyes with her friend "Can you help me do that?"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Britney asked as the girls found their seats the next day. The game was already in its second intermission. "I don't know" Kamren sat in her seat and watched the zamboni finish off the ice. "Well you better be I paid bank for these seats last minute and the games more than half over" Britney joked and waived her hand at the scoreboard.

Kamren took a deep breath "I'm going to do it. I'm just...scared" Kamren admitted. Britney gave her friend's hand a squeeze "It will be okay, after the game Matt said to take the elevator to the ground floor and look for room P01 and give the guy our names, he said he already put us on some sort of list" Britney explained. "Did he ask questions?" Kam asked quickly.

She shook her head "Surprisingly, no" Kamren was thankful. "Did Hannah?" she asked a little more worried. "Well, she gave me his number and was really pissed when she found out why we wanted to come, also even more mad when she couldn't come. You know her though..." Britney started "She'll get over it" the girls laughed in unison.

There was an eruption of cheers and the two teams skated back onto the ice. Everyone around her was dressed in gold and black. MALKIN the jersey to her left read. LETANG another read. ADAMS. And, finally CROSBY the number 87 stared back at her.

Their seats were good, and her attention turned to the ice. She found 87 again, skating past his goalie and shooting the puck, the net whipped as it hit the back of the goal. She didn't know anything about hockey, and watched somewhat dumbfounded as the game started.

* * *

Her knees felt weak as she walked down the hall towards the Penguin's locker room. She had no idea what she was doing. How he was going to react…. Or even what she was going to say.  
Perhaps she could bring up the game, they had won. Or maybe his ankle, it seemed to be better. Or maybe she'd jump right into it with IM PREGNANT. Whatever it was, she had a backup plan and it was simply to run away.

The security guard opened the door to a waiting room and told them that Matt would be right out. The girls took a seat. "You're going to be fine" Britney grabbed her shaking hand.

The door opened no less than a minute after it was closed, but instead of seeing Matt, Kris stepped out from behind the door. His hair was wet and he was in shorts and a t-shirt. Britney light up. "Hey girls" he said "Britney" he smiled over at her friend. "Heard you girls were coming by, thought I'd come welcome you" he was sweet, and looking entirely at Britney.

Britney was smiling too, and acted quickly at the opportunity. "Wanna, maybe...show me around?" she asked squeezing her friend's hand one last time before getting to her feet. "Yeah, sure" he agreed as Britney joined his side. "I think Sid's on his way out." He said before turning around with Britney and disappearing through the door.

Kamren's stomach began to churn. She was feeling a little sick and very nervous. Taking a breath she stood, her knees shook as she paced around the room trying to walk off her nausea.

She didn't even hear the door open but she heard her name, she jumped. Turning on her heal and meeting a pair of dark eyes. Her hand grazed her stomach, "Sidney" her voice shook.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Let me know what you think of the story! Thanks! :D**

Sidney stepped into the waiting room dressed in jeans and a black Penguin's T-shirt, a matching hat on his head. He smiled when she looked at him and took a few steps towards her. He motioned for an awkwardly placed hug which ended up turning into an awkwardly placed handshake. He looked down at her and stepped away studying her face, she wasn't looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked scratching at his arm uneasily. She sighed and tried to snap herself out of it. "Yeah, just uh never really thought I'd ever be in this...situation" she said fidgeting as well. Sidney looked slightly confused.

Kamren watched his face and stepped away from the main topic quickly. "So, you uh play 'hockey'" she made quotation marks in the air around the word hockey. This made him laugh "As in...professionally" he noted. She nodded "I noticed."

Sidney took a small breath in the uneasy silence that ensued. "So I never got a chance to apologize, about that morning" Sidney looked her in the eye "I never really thought I'd get a chance to so, I'm sorry" he was genuine and a lump formed in Kamren's throat.

_He thought he was sorry now..._

Kamren swallowed hard, and looked away from his eyes, blinking away the tears that began to form in hers. "I'm really sorry too..." her voice cracked. She brought her hand to her face, wiping a tear before it fell. Sidney mused at her, not sure what was happening.

"Look, I...didn't mean to bring it up" Sidney was desperate, trying to stop this girl from crying. Why was she crying? He became nervous. Kamren had no idea how hard this was going to be, and with Sidney's dark eyes pouring into her it became even harder to hold herself together. She sucked it up and took a long hard breath.

"Listen Sidney, I have something to tell you" she fought to hold back tears again. His eyes narrowed at her. "I...actually...it's a really good thing you brought that up..." she nodded. "And I really am sorry..." she met his eyes, pleading at him. Sidney shook his head in confusion "I don't understand" his voice was low.

Kamren felt her tear finally fall "I'm pregnant" she said in what felt like a whisper. But, by the look on his face, she figured a whisper was loud enough.

Sidney felt the words lay on him like a bag of bricks. His face went pale and he felt dizzy. He repeated the words over in his head. Looking over at Kamren, tears wetting her face again he cleared his throat. His voice didn't come easy and he didn't know how to form this next question.

"And, yo- you're sure it's..." his own voice shook. "Yes, it's yours" she whispered back at him. His hand went straight to his mouth, nervously turning away as his stomach flipped inside of him. Closing his eyes for a second, he remembered the moment he did not find a condom laying anywhere in the hotel room.

"Look Sidney I am sorry..." she started "I have no idea how this happened" she shook her head. "I do" he cut in quickly "We didn't use a fucking condom!" he yelled, throwing his hat across the room, it bounced off the wall to the floor. "I'm so fucking stupid" he muttered to himself running his fingers through his short hair in frustration. His mind racing.

"I'll just go" Kamren offered turning on her heel. "No" Sidney's voice boomed around the waiting room, she froze in her tracks and slowly turned back around, eyes still wet with tears.

Kamren stood in shock; she took her pill and was now part of the 2% failure rate. "Look, I know how you might be feeling..." Sidney looked up at Kamren as she spoke. "And, I want you to know that I don't want anything from you." Kamren was still crying and Sidney's anger began to fall. She sobbed "I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what the fuck to do." she made a squeezing motion around her head, and he could tell her anger and desperation began to grow.

"I had this entire plan and then the doctor asked me about the father and it fucked everything up! I know it would be wrong to leave you out of it. Should I keep it or not? I don't know but I know you should have a say in it too!" Kamren wiped her face and met Sidney's eyes again.

"Are you saying you don't want to have it?" Sidney asked seriously, his voice was low and dangerous. Kamren pulled her jacket around her, her hands stopping at her stomach. Sidney watched this motion, anger apparent on his face. "I'm saying that I don't know" she muttered. Sidney dropped his head and stared at his hands, he felt a lump in his throat.

"I mean, let's be realistic Sidney, we don't even know each other!" Kamren quickly began to explain. "How are we supposed to have a kid if we don't even know each other?" she ranted on. "And I mean honestly how much time do you have to raise a kid, your life revolves around a game" Kamren stated. Sidney's head popped up quickly, he glared at her.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL ME I HAD A SAY IN THIS? WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL ME AT ALL?" Sidney was suddenly aware that he was yelling and also aware that someone had just walked into the room.

"Woah, Sid bro...calm it down" a smiling Matt said crossing the room towards his friend; he eyed Kamren from over his shoulder. Kamren watched Sidney take a long shaking breath. "I'm sorry Sidney." Kamren's voice was quiet. "YOU'RE SORRY?" Sidney yelled one last time.

Hearing the yelling, a few more people had just entered the room, Britney and Kris included. "Sid you need to calm down" Matt tried to sooth his friend, but he seemed to be enjoying the scene in front of him. Britney raced to Kamren's side. "What's going on?" Kris asked. Ignoring his question Britney asked her own "Are you okay?" she whispered hugging her friend. The security guard surveyed the room. "Everything okay in here?" His voice boomed.

"We're fine, everything's okay." Matt announced, waiving him off. "We will go, have him call her when he calms down, please?" Britney asked Kris. Not knowing exactly what was going on, he just nodded at her. Britney gave Kris a small hug before turning to her friend, leading her out of the locker room. Kamren looked back at Sidney one last time, his dark eyes red with tears.

She was so sorry, so confused by Sidney's actions, and she wasn't ready for that conversation to be over.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let me know whatcha think :) HAPPY FATHERS DAY SIDNEY! hahahaha**

Sidney took the pass from Malkin and skated towards the back of the goal. He watched the puck slide along the boards and moved his stick forward trying to guide it. He felt something hard hit him, he lurched forward his shoulder colliding with the glass. A loud CRACK filled the arena and the Nashville fans cheered loudly at his pain. He was pulled off of the ice after this one.

He sat down on the bench, shoving his gloves off to the floor in frustration. His mind was not on hockey today, a very rare thing, and it was very obvious.

No one had talked to Sidney since they walked in on him and Kamren's argument, at least not about what why they were arguing, but they can tell his play had been affected by it. It being only the fourth game of the season, they had to get to the bottom of it before it ruined their good start.

* * *

When the team returned to Pittsburgh the day after the team's first loss Sidney was called quickly into his publicist's office.

And there he sat, with his chin in his hand, listening to his previous game being played for him. His manager, Ronnie paused the screen after his final hit that took him out of the game.

"That's no Sidney Crosby I've ever seen play before" he noted placing the remote down on the desk. "What is goin' on Sid?" Molly, his 25 year old publicist asked. She was perched up on the desk, her legs crossed and her long blonde hair draped over her shoulder.

Sidney only glanced at her "I had a bad game" he muttered with a shrug. Kamren sliding her hand over her stomach flashed through his mind and he blinked slowly. He hadn't got much sleep lately and his eyes were very heavy. Ronnie and Molly exchanged looks.

"We want to help you Sid, but you have to be honest with us." Molly added leaning forward. He didn't look up. "A couple of the guys said you got pretty upset the other day, when a fan or something came by?" Ronnie asked, pouring Sidney a cup of coffee. This time Sidney looked up quickly. "She wasn't a fan." his voice sounded sharp and tired.

Molly leaned back slightly and Ronnie stopped pouring the cup. "Okay and what did _she_ have to say?" Molly asked. Sidney took a deep breath; he should have kept his mouth shut. "She told me that, that she's pregnant" he admitted, "And...that it's mine." The room stayed silent, Sidney swore he could hear his heart beating.

Suddenly, the science broke. It wasn't a sound he was expecting. It was laughter, Molly was laughing. Sidney and Ronnie stared at her, Ronnie smiling dumbly along with her. "Ohh" Molly calmed herself "That's all?" she joked. Sidney narrowed her eyes in confusion at her.

"Oh Sid, the same thing happened to Justin Bieber! I know how to handle this" Molly laughed again, pulling out her phone. "Justin Bieber?" Sidney questioned, why were they acting like this wasn't a big deal? "Yeah, you know the girl who said the kid slept with her backstage and said she had his kid, but he never even met her" Ronnie nodded.

"No!" Sidney interjected. "This isn't like that! I did sleep with her!" he admitted. Molly stopped dialing and Ronnie's smile dropped. Molly straightened her shirt out "What?" she almost spat. There was no use trying to hide it. "It was in Vegas, We had a little too much to drink and well, it happened" Sidney explained.

"How long ago was this?" Ronnie asked. Sidney shrugged "About a month." Molly cleared her throat. "How convenient" she rolled her eyes, Ronnie nodded with her. "How does she know it's even yours?" she asked. "She said it was" he shrugged.

Molly nodded sarcastically "She meets a hockey player, has sex with him shows up a month later and she's pregnant. Of course she is going to say it's yours. A girl like that can't even keep track of her panties let alone her baby's father." Molly stood from her seat and walked around the room. She didn't bother to pull down her shortened skirt. "It's not like that." Sidney stated, her words sinking into him.

He really didn't think Kamren was like that, she was horrified when they woke up together, she ran away for god's sake. "It might not even matter" Sidney said, defeated. "Sounds like she doesn't even want to keep it anyway" he stated frowning at his hands in his lap.

"Has she told anyone else?" Ronnie asked. Molly's eyes poured into him for this next answer. Sidney shrugged "Her friends probably, one of them was with her." he explained.

Molly was silent for a few moments and it made Sidney whip his head around to meet her. "We cannot have this getting out. Sounds to me like we need to get our hands on this girl. Don't worry Sidney; we will take care of this." Molly stood up straight; her heels clacked their way behind her desk, a scowl on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please R&R :) Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

It had been five days since Kamren had spoken with Sidney. She had not heard a word from him. Hannah called him a dip-shit loser who was going to leave this problem for Kamren to handle alone...she was still a little upset that Kamren was possibility going forth with this and had taken to plastering the phone number to the clinic everywhere and the cutoff date, next Friday. That's when the clinic would not do it anymore. There had to be ten of them around the house. Hannah was still getting over it...obviously.

Britney however spoke with a little more decency. "He has a hectic schedule. Kris said they had a game in Tennessee on Monday, and one in Colorado just yesterday. He cares Kam I saw it on his face, he's just busy" she comforted as she served her freshly cut tomatoes, pineapple and cottage cheese for her breakfast. Kris and Britney had been exchanging texts all week; Kamren could tell when it was him because Britney smiled like a little girl.

Kamren however did not take either side, she reasoned on her own. She had taken it as him needing space, time to think things over. She didn't mind, she had her own issues to deal with. Like her new found obsession with tomatoes. Her ensuing morning sickness, which got worse and worse. Her boobs ached, she peed every hour and she was overwhelmingly fatigued at odd hours of the day. Not to mention, Britney had to tell her that the baby was about the size of a grain of rice, and it was already giving her trouble.

She stood up from the table, walked towards the fridge and removed the post-it with the number. She quickly made a deal with herself: If she could think of one good reason to throw away every single piece of post-it then she would have this baby. There had to be ten or so around the house. She thought for a moment and a face popped into her head. She crumpled the paper square up and tossed it in the garbage.

* * *

Kamren didn't have a lot of people she cared about in her life; she had Britney and Hannah of course. Her aunt Jenny and her cousin Mya. In some way, the little grain of rice inside of her and her father.

So when she stepped into the Pittsburgh Fire Department offices later that evening she knew that telling him was going to be rough. "Wow Kami look at you, you look beautiful" Rita, the world's oldest receptionist sat behind a desk beaming up at her, eyes twinkling. Kamren greeted her with a hug "Are you going to give me a wedding before I kick the ol' bucket or what?" Rita's old voice joked, Kamren turned pink.

"How is Jon anyways?" she asked. The question made her freeze. She hadn't thought about Jon in a week. She smiled inside at how wonderful that felt. She reminded herself to throw out another post-it when she got home. "We broke up actually" Kamren explained. "Oh well" Rita waived a hand at it. "He looked like...one of them sissy boys anyway" Rita and Kamren laughed together.

"Is the Sarge here?" Kamren asked pointing towards her father's office door. "Oh yeah, go, go! He'll be thrilled to see you... been talkin' 'bout missin' you for months!" Rita scooted her along. Kamren walked down the long hall, and stopped in front of the door. She took a breath before knocking three times. "Enter." she heard from the other side of the door.

She poked her head in, and saw his face in some papers, a muted sports channel on the TV. Just like normal. She cleared her throat "Hey Sarge" her voice was sweet, the way he remembered it since she was little. "Kami" his green eyes met hers he smiled widely. Anyone would expect that the two would share a hug at this moment, but it had never been like that, not since the accident. Still, the two did share love for each other, he was still her father and she was still his daughter.

Kamren took a seat across from him on his black leather couch. He was a retired Pittsburgh Fire Capitan, now working in the recruiting office. He is actually the reason she met Jon. "It's been months" he smiled warmly at her, "How are you?" he asked, placing his papers to the side. She nodded at him "I'm sorry, I've been working really hard on my book" she explained, staying off topic of how she really was.

"And Jon? He still at Upper? Haven't seen him much either." Her dad asked turing towards the TV. Kamren shrugged "Wouldn't know..." she sounded aloof "We broke up a few months back" she stated. Her father smiled slyly, he hid it well "Shame." was all he said. Kamren smiled, knowing full well that her father never liked him. He only put him through to help support his daughter. "Are you feeling better?" Kamren asked. The years of being surrounded by smoke had sent him to the hospital last spring, a minor scare.

"Strong as an ox" he boasted. "Would be a whole lot better if these Penguin's take their sticks out of their asses and play" He muttered jokingly. Kamren felt herself go pale, she couldn't escape it, he was everywhere. She glanced up at the screen as they played highlights from the last game.

"Patty took Sarah to a game last week, I was stuck at the office unfortunately" He made small talk about her step mother and 20 year old step sister. Notice they weren't included on the list of people she cared about. "Mmm" she said sounding interested. She removed her eyes from the screen as Sidney appeared sitting on the bench, not looking happy.

"Listen, dad..." Kamren started glancing back up at Sidney. "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you are going to react" she set her purse down on his desk as his eyes fell on her, they were her same color and they looked worried. "What is it?" he asked finally. She took a deep breath, like she always does when she has to say it. "I'm pregnant" she stated, flatly. No emotion, no worry, no happiness. She just said it.

She thought that maybe anger would have erupted from him; steam might have blasted from his ears. But, he just stared at her. "I thought you said you weren't with Jon anymore?" he asked calmly. Kamren shook her head "I'm not...it's not his" she bit her lip. He looked like he was thinking, hard.

Sitting back in his chair his business voice came through. "Have you decided on a course of action?" he asked his voice deep. She shook her head. "You know what I believe Kamren, you make a mistake you have to own up to it and take responsibility for it, you understand?" he boomed at his 22 year old daughter like a child.

"If the situation was different I'd understand, Sir" she added. He eyed her to continue. "I had a plan, and then I told him and now...I don't know what I want. I'm trying to fight it but as the days pass I can almost feel a love for it growing in me" she explained. "But I am so lost on what Sid wants; I haven't spoken to him in five days. He looked upset when I told him I didn't want to keep it, but now he has ignored me for almost a week, I'm really confused" She wasn't crying but she was visibly upset. Her father picked up on something "Sid?" He asked.

Kamren nodded "As in Sidney" she stated. "And he's the father?" he asked. Kamren nodded "He's the one who got me pregnant, yes" she said, not ready to use the word father. "Which makes him its father" Her dad pointed out again. "Yeah, I guess" she had to admit. He studied her "Does him wanting to keep this baby have anything to do with you changing your mind?" he asked slowly. Kamren shrugged "Not really, well I mean at first...yes. But now, like I said I can feel something in me that gets more and more attached to it every day. Now, it's...it's for me" she said placing a hand on her still flat belly.

He smiled at his daughter "Then you need to have this baby" he stated. She looked in his eyes, like mirrors. He was staring back at her, and the same feeling she felt from her little grain of rice reflected back at her. "There is no feeling like seeing your child for the first time. Holding them for the first time. Seeing little pieces of you looking back at you" his eyes shimmered. "And let me tell you that feeling doesn't go away..." he placed a hand over his daughters "No matter what." Kamren blinked a small tear, and glanced over at the picture her father had framed, of her, her sister and her mother.

"We have lost two people we love dearly..." he cleared the lump in his throat "Don't take away one more we can love for the rest of our lives" he pleaded. Kamren felt her heart pumping in her chest and reminded herself to now throw out three more sheets of paper when she got home. One for her sister, one for her mother and one for this moment with her father. He stood up from his seat and made his way around the desk, where he stood with his long arms outstretched in what looked like a motion for a hug.

Kamren stood as well, and wrapped herself in her father's arms for the first time in twelve years. "You know I'm always gonna be proud of you, no matter what Kami" he whispered in her hair. And she decided she would throw out one more.

"So, who is this Sidney then, huh?" he asked taking his seat again. "Your boyfriend?" Kamren shook her head and word vomit escaped her mouth "No, its Sidney Crosby" she bit her lip in a nervous habit as her father's face filled with shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: R&R :) Enjoy the drama.**

Two days later, with only three post-its left around the house, Kamren decided to open up the folder the doctor had sent home with her. Britney sat with her on the living room floor, booklets sprawled out. She was reading from one that explained what exactly is going on in Kamren's body. "Did you know that by Thanksgiving, your baby will have ears, toes, fingers and eyes!" she beamed. Kamren raised her eye brows "My, that does sound like a baby" she joked.

Britney shooed her "It's brain, spinal cord, and central nervous system tissue are all formed. Bones begin to harden ANNNNDD it starts to move around" Britney stated matter-of-factly. Kamren looked up from the doctor booklet "Move?" Kamren asked, sort of worried. Britney nodded "Yeah...but you won't feel it. Not till the baby is bigger." she reassured her.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and Hannah walked in. She stopped when she saw the pair on the floor, and glared. "What are you doing? What's up with the mess?" she asked, setting down her shopping bags. Britney looked down; the pair hadn't really spoken in a week. Kamren raised the booklet in her hand "Just reading up, trying to pick a doctor, wanna help?" she asked. Hannah narrowed her eyes even more. "No Kam, I tried to help remember?" she spat.

"Look Hannah, what's your problem?" Kamren got to her feet stepping towards her friend. Hannah looked shocked for a second but held her ground. "You're the one with the problem" she spat back standing up to her friend. "You're thinking about having some loser's baby that hasn't called you back for a week! He obviously doesn't give a shit! I tried to help you, and you let this girl voodoo you into having it, pretending your life is going to turn out all magical and shit. What you need to do is get down to the clinic before you ruin your fucking life, and your fucking body!" Kamren didn't even realize it; her hand did it for her. It collided with Hannah's face.

The two stood stunned for a minute, Kamren had just slapped one of her best friends. Hannah pounced back. Kamren felt her back hit the carpet floor. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Britney screamed, getting to her feet and pulling Hannah off of Kamren by her hair. "She's pregnant you psycho!" Britney added, plopping to the floor on her butt from the force. "Get off of me!" Hannah yelled as the girls scrambled to their feet. "You need to leave" Kamren said, her voice low with anger, Britney stood next to her glaring. "Now." she finished.

Hannah stared her best friends down, her eyes red with tears. She grabbed the bags she had brought in with her "Fine" she growled "Ruin you fucking life! The hell with you, I'm out of here. I'll be back for my stuff when you bitches aren't here" she scowled before exiting the door with a slam...

"I'm so sorry Kamren" Britney hugged her friend "Are you okay?" she asked. Kamren nodded "I'm fine, it just...that's Hannah. I don't even know what happened" she said. "Don't even worry about her, she's crazy. I'm not going anywhere, Sid's not a loser, he's gonna call I promise okay?" Kamren nodded back at her friend. "Let's go look at doctors okay?" Britney said as she sat back on the floor.

Before returning to the floor, Kamren reached towards the door, grabbing the green post-it. She stared at it. "Bitch" she said as she crumpled it in her hand and let it fall to the floor.

"What about this one?" Britney said "Say's he only delivers boys. There's a review here this lady has had all FIVE of her boys with him...five...really?" Britney wrinkled her nose at the booklet. Kamren shook her head at her friend. "Have you thought about what you want?" Britney asked.

Kamren shook her head, "I wanna know for sure before I set my heart on something" she explained. Britney nodded but persisted "But, you haven't even thought about it? Like, what do you feel it is?" she asked. Kamren raised a brow "What do I feel?" she questioned. Britney raised the booklet in her hand "Yeah, they said some women can kinda get an idea" she defended, quietly. Kamren smiled "No, I haven't tried" she shrugged.

"Well...try" Britney said urging her friend. Kamren humored her "I don't know...a girl I guess" she shrugged. Britney smiled "That's what I want too."

Just then, Kamren heard her cell phone jingle. She didn't recognize the number; Britney peeked over her booklet and smiled. "I'm gonna take this" Kamren stood up and walked towards the kitchen, she pressed answer.

"Hello" she said, leaning against a chair. "Hi, is this Kamren?" the males voice asked, slowly. "Yeah, who's this?" she asked, thinking she already knew. "It's Sidney. How are you? Is everything...okay?" he asked referring first to her, then to the situation. Kamren took a seat "Everything is fine, and I'm okay, yourself?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'm okay." there was a few moments of silence. "Look Kamren I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't have got so worked up and I apologize" he said genuinely. Kamren nodded "I'm sorry I had to throw it on you like that" she said back. "There was no other way to do it though right? I realize now that I'm glad you did" he said. There were a few moments of silence.

"I'm also sorry that it's taken me this long to get ahold of you. I got to Pittsburgh kind of late last night. I had practice today and some endorsement things to work out, this is really the first time I've quit moving in a week" he explained. "It's okay" Kamren stated "I understand, you must be busy" she said, giving the winning title to Britney. "Yeah" was all Sid said, not sure if her tone was understanding or just really good sarcasm.

Kamren just nodded at another silence. "Look Kamren, I really hate to have to ask you this..." he said carefully. Kamren leaned into the table. "What?" she asked

"I'm kind of obligated to tell my publicist and manager about what happened and they are insisting that you come by and talk." There was another silence, Kamren gulped. "I will be there..." he started explaining "I know that might not be much of a comfort but they just want to ask you a few questions. I understand if you say no, but they are pretty insistent on it"

"Umm" Kamren said, eyes to her belly. She felt bad that she had just dropped this bomb on him and left, she used that reasoning when she said the word "Yes" she nodded "I'll go" she got to her feet again. "Ok great" Sidney sounded thankful "How does tomorrow work for you, around noon?" he asked. "That's fine" she said flatly. "Okay, well...the offices are downtown. 427 Penn Ave. suites 50-70...but I can meet you in the lobby or something can show you up" he explained. "Okay, yeah" she said scribbling down the address.

"Or I can drive you there" Sidney offered quickly, "Or you could follow me or something" he quickly added. "Where are you coming from?" he asked. "Umm, St. Clair" she answered. "I'm coming from Squirrel Hill, I can meet you still though" he said. "No don't worry about it, don't cross the river. Just text me the directions and I'll call if I get lost" she concluded. She heard Sidney chuckle "You're from Pittsburgh" he stated. She felt her mouth tug into a small smile "Yeah, but I'm still a woman and I still get lost" he chuckled again before the pair fell into a silence once more.

"Sidney. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this...along with every other crazy thing you probably have going on in your life. "Kamren apologized. "Don't be sorry. My life would be crazy with or without this." he said "This is just a new kind of crazy" he laughed nervously. Kamren nodded to herself "You're okay though right? Both...of...you" he said the last part weirdly; like he was trying to make sure there was still a 'both of you'. "Um, yeah. I mean I guess." she nodded. "Good" he said.

The silence rang on again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked trying to wrap up the conversation. "Yeah" Sidney nodded "Call me if you get lost" he said. "Okay..." Kamren began stepping out of the kitchen. "Bye" Kamren said, but Sidney stopped her "Hey Kamren..." he interjected."Yeah?" she asked. "Let me know if you..need anything okay?" he said awkwardly. Kamren bit her lip in question but did him a favor and just said "Okay, thank you"

"I'll see you tomorrow..." he ended. "Bye" she said pulling the phone from her ear, barely hearing his "Goodnight." She stepped out into the living room to a smiling Britney. "Soo, what did he have to say?" she asked. "I have a meeting with his PR tomorrow" Kamren answered sitting in her place on the floor again. "Ohh sounds important." they raised their eyebrows together.

"Well, I have a date tomorrow" Britney said picking up another booklet. Kamren's gaze shot up at her "Shut up! With Kris?" she asked. Britney nodded quickly "You know he spells his name with a K too...just like you. Weirdos." she joked. "Well congrats, but don't be jealous about our K's...Britney with one T" Kamren joked back.

She went to bed that night, thinking that tomorrow might be a deciding factor. A meeting with PR, what could they want? Proof that she really was pregnant? Check. Whether or not she was going to keep it? She took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that had just surfaced.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Let me know what you think :) ENJOYY!**

"COME ONNNN!" Kamren hit her palm against the steering wheel at the mid-day Sunday traffic. This was the third time she had gotten cut off and she had just gotten downtown. She reached over, searching her purse blindly for the piece of paper she had written the address on. Seeing as she was already at a dead stop she looked over, finding it nowhere. "Damnit!" she let out a dry sob of frustration. Her emotions had been crazy today.

She grabbed her phone and pulled up her recent calls, pressing Sidney's number and clicking on the speaker phone. It rang once before a loud honk came from behind her, making her jump. "Alright alright...fucking idiot" she muttered. "You okay Kamren?" Sidney said instead of hello, hearing her last remark.

"Oh, hey I'm fine just stuck in traffic" she said her cheeks pink. "You and me both" he said. "Yeah and my pregnant mind forgot the directions" Kamren said switching lanes slowly. Sidney laughed "Okay, I'm at Crosstown and Bigelow...where are you?" he asked. "Umm...coming up on that actually I think" she said looking at the nearest sign. "Okay, take the liberty exit and meet me at that 7-11, you can follow me the rest of the way, okay?" Sid said as he took that very exit. Kamren let out a sigh of relief "Okay...thank you" she said. "See you there in a sec" Sid said before hanging up.

About five minutes later, her black 2008 Jetta pulled up next to what looked to be brand-spanking-new shiny silver Range Rover. "Wow..." Kamren raised her brow behind her aviators, rolling down the passenger window to meet the dark eyes of Sidney Crosby. He smiled politely over at her. "Ey there" the Canadian in his accent was audible. "Hi" Kamren said back. "Busy down here" she noted, making Sidney nod "Steelers game" he said flipping down his visor as the sun hit his eyes.

"So, you wanna follow me? Or you can park here and ride with me. Parking's gonna be horrible, but I have one of those city parking passes." he said tugging at the pass around his rear-view. "Can get us valet in places that don't even have valet" he laughed Turing back to her with a smile. She thought about it for a moment, she didn't know him but she figured he was safe enough. She nodded "Okay, yeah. I'll park hold on" she said putting her car back in drive. He nodded an okay and let her pull away into a spot.

She walked back towards Sidney's car, where he waited for her patiently. She glanced at the license plate, it was a Penguins plate with the number 87 visible, and she rolled her eyes playfully and walked towards the passenger side door. She opened it and slid into the leather seats. "Thanks" she said clicking her seatbelt. "Not a problem" he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

She placed her purse at her feet and ran her hand over the leather she sat on. Her fingers slid over the embroidered number 87. Looking up and around, she noticed it was also on the dash. "What up with the number 87?" Kamren asked making Sidney glance over at her.

"It's kind of...my thing" he explained. "My lucky number if you will...I was born on August 7, 1987." he said. "8-7-87. Cool." Kamren nodded in understanding. "So that means you areee...24" she said trying not to make the ride as awkward as it felt. He nodded at her, "And you?" he asked. Kamren laughed to herself, this is not the kind of conversation saved for after you were already pregnant with his kid. "I'm 22" she said. "And, your birthday?" he asked "Oh. January 29, 1989" she laughed. "1-29-89" he mocked, she shook her head "Doesn't sound as cool" she offered. "No" he agreed making them both laugh slightly.

"So, you're Canadian?" she asked, having heard the accent. He nodded "I'm from Halifax, but I've been in Pittsburgh for hockey since I was 18" he shared, making a turn. "You have played professional hockey since you were 18?" she asked, impressed. He nodded making her laugh to herself again "And there I was thinking you were just making the hockey thing up" she admitted. "What? I told you I played" he smiled over at her. "Yeah but you left out the professional thing." she explained. "And...it was Vegas, you could have been anybody you want to be" she joked

"Oh so you're not really a writer then?" he asked eyeing her. She sat up in her seat "No, I am. Published, just like I said" she defended, finding it nice that he remembered that. "I know, I'm just kidding" he said with a small smile. "You know?" she asked eyeing him back. "I checked out your website after the other day..." he admitted. "Had to know at least something about the woman carrying my..." he cut himself off, not knowing how that would sound to either of them coming out of his mouth. Shutting up, He kept his eyes on the road and Kamren's gaze turned out the window.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "These people can be pretty intimidating, I'll try my best to help you out." he said turning his eyes to her finally. "It's their job and they are pretty good at it though" he warned. Kamren nodded "Thanks for the warning."

"Here it is" He pulled the car up to a curb painted white. Kamren watched as two people rushed towards the car. One of them crossing in front of the car, the other opening her door. "Welcome to the Penn St. Towers Miss" the younger gentlemen said holding her door open for her. Not used to this she just gave him a small nod and got out of the car, meeting Sidney on the sidewalk. He had his wallet open and handed both of the young men money, thanking them.

He finally turned towards her. It was then, alcohol and emotion free, that Kamren realized his size. He was taller than her, but most men were. He looked like he could wrap his arms around her twice. His shoulders were wide and his arm muscles were visible from under his shirt. She blinked at him.

"Valet, everywhere...I'm tellin' ya" he said putting his wallet back in his pocket. She eyed him, curiously. "Ready?" he asked pointing her towards the entrance of the building. She didn't speak, just followed him inside.

**The PR Offices of Molly Fishstone**

The plaque read when they reached the 10th floor. Fishstone. Kamren smiled slightly at the name. "You can leave at any time, and you don't have to answer anything you don't want to" Sidney said before knocking on the door. He said it, and it sounded like a warning again. "Okay" she nodded.

The door swung open and a shorter muscular man that reminded Kamren of a Jersey Shore boy waived the pair inside. "Hey there bud" the man said giving Sidney a slap on the back. "Hey Ronnie, this is Kamren" Sidney gestured towards her. Before Ronnie could greet her a sharp voice filled the room "Is that Sidney?" a woman asked. Everyone's head's turned in the direction of the voice.

Kamren heard her coming before she saw her. Her heels clacking their way into the meeting room. When she saw her, her brow raised slightly. She was dressed in a red 'business' skirt, for someone four inches shorter than her. Her blonde hair was tied up neatly at the top of her head, her makeup done meticulously. Her red lips parted revealing a smile only for her client "Hello Sid" her voice was now low, sexy even. Kamren quickly became uncomfortable, looking down at her jeans and fall jacket...at least she wore heels.

"Molly. This is Kamren Todd. Kamren this is Ronnie, my manager and Molly, my publicist" Sidney finally spoke, _'I bet she is'_Kamren thought giving the woman another once over before giving a small waive. Ronnie smiled at Kamren but Molly did not.

She instead stood with her hands on her hips trying to make herself an inch or so taller to match Kamren and she was glaring daggers. "Hello Miss Todd" she growled.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Let the I HATE MOLLY parade begin...  
**

* * *

"Have a seat and we will get this started" Molly motioned towards the large oval table, specifically a side of the table where one chair sat, alone. Kamren obeyed quietly and Sidney took the seat opposite of her. Molly and Ronnie joined his side, pulling out papers. Kamren realized then that she was a few men short on her side. She wondered if she should have brought a lawyer.

Molly leaned close to Sidney, bending over the table and writing with a pointed pen. Kamren eyed this, catching Sidney's eye, he gave her a confident nod. She looked away from his dark eyes. "I'm going to need you both to sign this, stating that this meeting did take place and you both were in fact present" Molly said pushing the paper in front of Sidney, her narrow blue eyes quickly returned to Kamren. She leaned against his chair as if claiming: **'MINE'**.

Sidney peeked over the paper quickly and scribbled his name; he passed it back to Molly. "She spells it with a K" he noted, not glancing up at Molly but over at Kamren. "What?" she asked sharply, looking back towards Sidney and the paper. "Kamren" he stated pointing at the paper "Is with a K, not a C." Molly stared at Sidney, a look of wonder on her face. He glanced up at her, finger still on the paper. She rolled her eyes "Fine" she leaned back over the table, "Kamren with a K" she scribbled on the paper before shoving it across the table.

Kamren looked down on it, it was a few sentences and she made sure to take the time to read them. It was as stated, just a confirmation that this meeting took place. Kamren took the pen and signed her name next to his.

She sent it back across the table. Molly leaned forward to grab it, her lace bra becoming exposed. Closing her eyes before they rolled again, Kamren turned her head away. "So Miss Todd if you don't mind we just have a few questions and...issues to clear up." Molly said glancing down towards Kamren's stomach. "Okay" Kamren agreed.

"Miss Todd how far along are you?" Molly asked, crossing her arms and still perched on Sid's chair. "Almost five weeks." Kamren answered meeting her eyes. "This incident with you and Mr. Crosby happened when exactly?" She quickly followed. "The weekend of the 13th I believe" Kamren answered. She furrowed her brow "And...do you have proof that you are in fact pregnant?" her voice was low and sarcastic.

She grabbed her purse, pulling out the folder that the doctor had given her. The paper which held the proof, as well as a due date was tucked inside. She pulled it out sliding it across the table, happy that she brought it. She watched Sidney eye it, making a motion towards it. He was too slow; Molly snatched it off the table pressing it against her nose. A few seconds later the paper was being held behind her for Ronnie to take "I need three copies and call the doctor to confirm" she ordered. Sid raised his brow at Kamren, as if asking permission for Molly. She let it slide.

"How many people have you shared this news with?" Molly asked her tone still sharp. "Um, my two friends know...they were in Vegas with us. And my father...but that's all" Kamren explained, Sidney still looked at her from across table. "And would any of those people have any reason to share this with anyone else?" Molly picked up another group of papers. Kamren shook her head at first, but paused when Hannah popped into her mind. "Well...maybe my friend Hannah...we got in a fight yesterday and she was pretty upset with me." Kamren suddenly felt a wave of nervousness at the realization.

Molly took a deep breath and widened her eyes in annoyance; she was making a mental note. "As you can understand Miss Todd, it is in our best interest to protect Sidney. He has a very clean rep and we would like to keep it as such." Molly explained, standing to her heeled feet, she circled Sidney's chair. Kamren nodded "I agree." Molly gave her a pitiful smile. "Miss Todd I'm going to be very frank with you" she warned, Kamren just watched her. "How are you certain that my client is even the father?" she asked.

Sidney's neck snapped towards his publicist. Kamren was shocked as well and started back at the women who had not taken her eyes from her. "Well, there hasn't been anyone else for...Believe me I'm sure" Kamren hardened her brow, becoming slightly annoyed. "You'd be willing to test it?" the question quickly followed. "Can you even do that right now?" Kamren asked, confused. Molly seemed to be getting annoyed and jumped quickly to another point.

"Mr. Crosby had informed us that you are not planning to have this child" Molly smiled, genuinely for once. "I said she was thinking about it. That she wasn't sure." Sidney cut in for the first time during the meeting, Kamren was thankful. "Is this true?" Molly asked, looking from Sidney to Kamren again. Kamren shrugged "I haven't decided" she admitted, knowing she was probably stirring the pot. Molly began writing on the papers she pulled. "How much?" was all she asked. "What?" Kamren and Sidney interjected in unison. Molly sighed again, not looking at Sidney this time.

"Miss Todd we are willing to offer you a decent amount of money to go through with the abortion. Compensation for the act as well." She explained. Kamren watched as Sidney's neck flushed, noting that it had done the same thing last week; he was getting angry ad he wanted no part in that deal. Kamren shook her head "I'm sorry...what?" She asked again trying to hear her clearly this time. "Miss Todd I'm just trying to figure out what you want from my client" Molly's tone was calm and demeaning.

Kamren felt her own temper rise "I don't want anything from Sidney, I've already told him that" Kamren defended herself as Ronnie re-entered the room, placing the paper back in front of Kamren "Confirmed" he noted. She didn't thank him, just took it. Molly smiled again like a mad woman and lowered her tone even more. "I'm sure you would say that, most of us would" she nodded checking her nails "But how convenient did it turn out that Sidney here racks in millions of dollars a year, what a lucky catch, but I'm sure you already knew that" she winked. "A professional hockey player, in the very town that you live in, what a coincidence" she finished.

Kamren gripped her chair; her nails sank into the leather as her temper boiled. She reminded herself to rip up a post-it, just for this woman. "Molly, I think that's enough" Sidney said, moving around in his own chair. She didn't listen, "Do us all a favor Hunny, get the abortion and take the money. Then, we can all be happy." she spat. This woman was rotten.

Kamren snapped, she heard Sidney say something but she was too busy grabbing her belongings and heading towards the door. She pushed it open and listened to it slam behind her. The elevator was already at her floor and she took it down to the lobby, her blood still boiling as she walked out the front doors.

She quickly realized however, that Sidney was her ride. Looking to her right and then her left and back behind her. Not seeing Sidney, she began walking down the street. It had been a cold morning and the clouds thickened producing a slight mist, it was getting colder by the day and she wouldn't be surprised if the snow came any day. The other day Sidney got upset at the mere fact that Kamren mentioned abortion, now his publicist was pushing it. Kamren felt her heart sink at the thought.

She walked about a block and a half before she heard her name being called. She turned around instantly when she felt him grab her arm. Seeing the look on her face, Sidney flinched away slightly and apologized "Kamren, I'm so sorry about that. That is the complete opposite of how I thought that would go" his dark eyes sank into hers. She matched his eye still visibly upset. "Do you agree with her? Is that what you want?" Kamren asked seriously. Sidney held her stare for a moment longer and dropped his head to stare at his black Nikes.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that" he admitted. Kamren shrugged sarcastically "Um with the truth!" her voice matched her action. He swallowed tight and nodded to himself. "The truth is...that it's not what I want at all" he didn't meet her eyes but she could hear the honesty in his voice. "It feels selfish for me to finally say it...because it's your body and for me to have an opinion on it seems ridiculous to me" he scratched at his brow. "I somehow felt this way from the beginning. But I've spent the last week thinking of very little besides this... Ask the team..." he joked with a small nervous smile. "And I realized that I can't make my decisions based on what my publicist says is best, or a feeling of selfishness. I need to tell you how I feel...because that's what you wanted" he said finally making eye contact. Kamren nodded at him.

"I want you to have the baby" he said, taking a shaking breath. "I'm not worried about anything else right now, because I know with me saying that comes a lot of unanswered questions but I'm telling you what I want." he had taken a step closer to her as a crowd passed and had not yet moved back. "Are you sure?" Kamren's voice was low and she pierced him with her green eyes. He stared back down at her "It's crazy. But yes, I'm sure" he gave her a definite nod.

When she hadn't spoken, Sidney shifted uncomfortably. "Please" he finally said his voice so low that Kamren could barely hear it. His eyes still poured into her, she saw the last post-it hanging somewhere in her mind. Something inside of her felt fuzzy, she couldn't help the small smile that shined in her eyes. She quickly thought of the little grain of rice inside of her, churning and transforming into the love she was feeling for it right now and she found herself nodding "Okay" she said.

She watched Sidney take in her answer, a nervous smile, a laugh, a what should I do now look on his face. "I don't know if it's appropriate but...can I hug you?" he asked, his eyes were so happy. With a shrug Kamren outstretched her arms and the two shared a quick hug, in the middle of the sidewalk of downtown Pittsburgh. The last post-it, being taken away in the breeze.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Let me know how you like it :D**

* * *

Kamren couldn't breathe. She had just old Britney the news. Every muscle in her body was fighting off the hug that Britney had her wrapped in right now, but nothing worked. "You're going to suffocate me before the nine months is over" Kamren choked out. Giggling, Britney released her grip and stepped back away from her friend. "I'm so happy for you Kami" she beamed.

Catching a breath, Kamren smiled back at her. "Better be careful about those overnighters with Kris or else you're going to end up happy for yourself" Kamren took her seat at the breakfast table where she was when Britney attempted to sneak in that morning. Britney blushed and set her boots down grabbing a glass of orange juice. "Hey now, this was only the first real date" Britney sat down with her friend as well.

Kamren made a shrugging motion "Sidney and I didn't even have a real date..." she warned. Britney just gave her a sideways smile "So..." she said with an excited knocking motion on the table "Have you guys talked about a date?" she asked. Kamren eyed her friend skeptically "No. Why?" she asked slowly. Britney's smile fell, she looked a little confused. "Well, I just assumed that with you keeping it you two would try and..." Britney trailed off when the look on her friends face almost ripped her in two.

"I already told you Brit, I don't want anything from him. Not money and certainly not his freedom. Like I said, we are doing this ass backwards. I know close to nothing about him and I'm having his kid. We aren't going to go skipping off into the sunset, he's free to do whatever he wants" Kamren stated, Molly Fishtone passed through her mind quickly. "And frankly, so am I" she said sipping her orange juice.

Britney frowned at her friend, not expecting to hear that. "But you know...you guys are going to be a family now, right?" she questioned. Kamren nodded slowly, that thought sinking in "I know, and this baby is going to have more than it could ever dream of. With a mother who loves it and a father who I'm sure will do the same thing. Two people don't have to be together to love their child. It might not be ideal, but it's reality" Kamren stated, accepting and being happy with her answer. Britney just dropped her head eying the table.

"This is why you and Kris should be happy you're doing it the right way." Kamren smiled at her friend, trying to raise her spirits. Britney lightened up, lifting her head with a smile. "I don't think there's really a right way for anything in relationships" Britney shrugged "Everybody does it differently" she reasoned. "And the way they do it just sorta works for them at that time. Because that's the way it is supposed to be, the way God planned it out." Kamren finished her juice, listening to her friend carefully. "Maybe, this is what's right for you and Sidney. I mean it happened so it has to be for a reason."

Britney always had a way of explaining things that made Kamren speechless. She never knew what to say when she went on one of her reasoning's. However, this time she did.

"It happened...because we got really drunk and didn't use a condom" Kamren set her glass down on the table and stood up "So take note" she joked walking out of the kitchen, leaving her friend shaking her head.

* * *

"There's the Sidney Crosby I know!" Coach yelled across the ice during mid-day practice the next day. Sid smiled through his mouth piece as he made all four of his shots in a row, his last barely missing the crossbar. "I need to see that against Boston tomorrow, you hear me?" coach yelled again as Sidney and his line took a small break.

Kris skated close to Sid, almost knocking into him playfully. "Hey BUDDAY" Kris yelled unnecessarily. Sidney cracked a smile at his teammate "Finally decide to show up and play some hockey?" Kris joked, pouring water into his mouth. "Screw you" Sidney laughed taking a sip as well. "So I've been hanging out with that Britney chick..." Kris stated with a sly smile, Sidney just stared at him. "You know, she's the roommate of the girl who came in here busting your balls the other week" Kris laughed.

Sidney almost choked on his water, but recovered humoring his friend with a small laugh "Yeah..." he shifted his gaze to his skate. "Yo what was up with that by the way? Britney didn't explain much? You over it?" Kris asked his friend. Sidney just cleared his throat and gave a reassuring nod. "That's good bro" Kris tapped his shoulder pads "Cause we are gonna need your A game to beat Boston tomorrow. Keep it up" Kris skated back over to practice. Sidney let out a breath, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell people, or if he was supposed to tell people at all. He had to tell his mother...

That's what Molly was for, she made decisions like this, but having stormed out of her office yesterday he wasn't sure if his best interests were her main priority anymore. He made a mental note to have a chat with her tonight about that, and making sure Kamren's best interests were included in that as well.

"I hear some congratulations are in order" A voice came from behind his ear. Sidney's body tightened and he followed Cooke with his eyes as he skated to his front. "Excuse me?" Sidney asked, sounding convincingly confused. Matt just smiled at him "They've trained you well on that lying game there haven't they Capitan." he took the water bottle from Sidney's hand and poured some down his throat. Sidney narrowed his eyes at his teammate, his mind riddling at his actions.

Sidney opened his mouth, he was going to argue. "Don't bother" Matt replied before he could even speak, leaving Sidney's mouth hanging open slightly. "I haven't told anyone about your little secret." he tossed the water bottle back towards Sidney; he caught it easily in his gloved hand, not taking his eyes off his teammate. "But I can't say that won't stop it from gettin' out" he gave his teammate a shoulder tap as he skated away from him, also returning to practice.

Sidney stood there for a few moments, his mind churning. How did he know? And why was he acting like he would use it against him? He felt a small bit of anger rise in him, for his teammate's actions. So when coach called him and Cooke for a mock face-off later that day in practice, he was happy to oblige.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: *BLUSH* for all of you who want a TASTE of Sid action :D Thanks for the reviews Leerc99 :) ENJOY!  
**

* * *

His body felt rock hard and warm as he laid on top of her planting kisses up her chest. Her inner thighs grazed his muscular torso as she closed her eyes and pulled him by the neck into a passionate kiss. His massive body swallowed her as his tongue slid against hers in motions. He pulled himself from her lips trailing kisses down her neck where he nibbled and sucked, leaving a fuzzy burring feeling in her core. His hands gripped her hips, giving them a small squeeze. She let a small moan escape her lips as she grabbed his dark hair gently, pulling his face to hers.

"Sidney?" She questioned, staring into his burring, dark eyes in confusion. His eyes traveled her naked body once and when he spoke his voice was low and sexy "Sidney's calling you" he stated, his voice almost echoed. Her face scrunched in confusion and she gripped at the covers around her, feeling herself coming out of her dream.

"Kamren, Sidney's calling you!" She heard Britney's voice, loud and clear. Her eyes shot open, she had fallen asleep on the couch in one of her "I'm pregnant and always exhausted" excuse naps. She had taken advantage of these lately. Her green eyes fluttered up to her friend, she had her ringing cell phone outstretched in her palm. "Do all pregnant women have sex dreams?" she asked. Kamren caught her eye, embarrassed. "I wasn't having a sex dream" she groaned taking her phone as her friend laughed and skipped back towards the bathroom.

"Hello?" she answered her dream still fresh in her mind. "Hey Kamren" his voice made her blush. "How are you feeling?" … something he seemed to ask every time he spoke to her lately. "I'm fine, just woke up from a nap" she answered, pulling the throw blanket off of her, and tugging at her tied up messy bun. "Nap?" he asked "I don't think I've taken one of those since I was five. Must be nice" he laughed. "Yeah well this whole baby thing is exhausting, and it's just staring." Kamren groaned as she sat up on the couch, waking herself up.

Sidney stayed silent for a few moments and Kamren realized that she probably made him feel a little uncomfortable. "So, what's up? What'd you call for?" She asked, realizing he could take that question for what it really was, just a question. Or he could take it as her thinking he really shouldn't need to call her. She put her head in her hand, cursing herself.

"I just thought I'd check on you" he said quickly, his voice slightly worried. Kamren just nodded "Well, thanks. I'm doing just fine" she answered. "Good" he stated, liking her answer. A silence ensued, as it always seemed to on their phone calls. "So..." he began, sounding unsure. "I have a game tonight; against Boston...it's kind of an important game. They won the Stanly Cup last year and beating them would be amazing for the season and a really big booster for the team...and for me" he explained, Kamren just listened to him trying to understand.

"We are coming off a four game losing streak and I was kind of wondering if you would maybe want to go?" he asked, still sounding unsure. Kamren sat there, staring at her toes. She side glanced towards the bathroom door and watched as Britney hid quickly having been peeking at her through the door frame.

"Kamren? You still there?" Sidney asked after she hadn't spoken. She shook her head "Uhh" she said as Britney poked her head back around the door. "Your friend is going too, Britney." he tried to convince her. Kamren nodded, assuming so. "You don't have to worry about tickets, if that's a problem. I get really good seats, and you'll be right by Britney" he worked to convince her. He had a feeling and he really hoped she would say yes.

"Umm" Kamren said again, not sure what he was trying to do exactly. She glanced up one more time towards Britney to see her frowning face. "Be my date?" she begged quietly poking her bottom lip out. "Okay, fine" she said do to her friends antics. Sidney smiled "Great" he said "The games at five, and all you have to do is go to a ticket booth and give your name...they will have you ticket." he explained. "The section you're in has a food and drink runner, so you can stay in your seat and not worry about the crowds. Everything's unlimited, and like I said everything is taken care of, you don't have to worry about a thing" he finished in a reassuring tone.

Kamren raised her brow, slightly impressed. "Okay" she nodded "Thank you" was all she could think to say. Sidney felt accomplished as she heard her agree. "No, thank you" he answered. "I'll see you tonight then" he sounded quite happy. "Yeah...um...Good luck I guess" Kamren didn't know any hockey terms so she rambled on "Skate...um good" she heard Sidney laugh. "Thanks Kamren" she could hear the smile in his voice "Bye" she muffled into the phone as the pair hung up.

* * *

"Why does he want me there so bad?" Kamren asked as she put the finishing touches on her make up. Britney shrugged "Kris said he's like a freak about habits and superstition, maybe he thinks your good luck or something" she tried to reason. This made Kamren laugh loudly and she ran a hand over her flat bare stomach, having not picked out a shirt yet. "Yes I'm such good luck, who wouldn't want a child with a complete stranger...lucky ol' me" he joked, watching Britney slide on a shirt. "What is that?" Kamren asked eyeing the gold and black material.

"Oh" she smiled twirling to show it off "Kris got it for me, said I needed something to wear to the games" she blushed. Kamren eyed the number 58 on the back of the shirt, near her bum. "He's branded you" Kamren joked, poking at the number. Britney turned back around, the bedazzled penguin catching her eye "Shut up" Britney joked back. Kamren loved anything that sparkled and her eyes widened at it. "It's cute though, you're like his number one fan" Kamren walked into her room, taking a look at her closet. "In more ways than just one" Britney yelled from the bathroom. "Wear a condom!" Kamren yelled back.

She pulled on a shirt, checking herself in the mirror. "Kam...come on...no" Britney wined from her door, she looked at her friend through the mirror. "What?" Kamren asked defensively. "At least wear gold or black!" Britney said reaching towards Kamren's closet. "Gold?" Kamren raised a brow in disgust. "Ugh a shade of yellow...whatever just not RED" Britney pulled a yellow tank from the closet, accompanying it with a black sweater. "Change, and hurry we are going to be late."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Finding their tickets wasn't hard, parking had been a small pain but they made it into the game with a few minutes to spare. The arena was alive and packed with people, gold and black filling the stands from both teams. "The girls from Boston have to wear gold too...these sports teams do nothing for the fashion industry but torture women with their color choices" Kamren joked as the girls descended the steps towards their seats.

Britney laughed at her friend "And when have you ever been interested in the fashion industry?" Kamren shook her head "Never, but I'll tell yah gold is no one's color" she stated as the girls stopped and handed their tickets to security. "Oh, Miss Todd...Miss Jones! Welcome to the player's seats!" The man greeted. The girls exchanged looks, impressed; they knew the girls were coming. "If you need anything, Hansen will be your runner for today's game. Your seats are the two on the end. Enjoy the game" The tall man kindly pointed the girls towards their seats.

The girls passed two rows of people, mostly women who eyed them as they arrived. Britney didn't notice. "Here take the end seat, in case you have to run and pee" she said scooting to the second seat. Kamren hushed her, scooting into her seat and taking in the sites around her.

...and sounds "Aren't those Sidney's seats?" she heard a woman ask, her head tilted upward listening. "Yeah, who are they?" another asked. "I have no idea, the one is wearing Kris' number" the first spat. "Another girlfriend?" the second snapped back. If they were trying to be quiet they were doing a horrible job. Britney remained oblivious as she watched Boston skate onto the ice, the stadium erupted with mostly boo's.

"She's a lot different than the last one; did you see how small she was?" The second said. "She's okay looking I guess...her friend is pretty" the first stated. "No way...did you see her horrible boob job" the second said making the pair snicker. This was obviously the wife and girlfriend box. Kamren looked down at her chest, offended. She was pregnant and yes they were slightly swollen but she had never had a boob job. She turned around in her seat making eye contact with the two women, who seemed to have a boob job or two of their own.

"Excuse me ladies..." Kamren said with a sweet smile, the pair stared down at her. "Could yah keep it down? The people you're talking about aren't supposed to hear you." her smile was still sweet. The women glared in shock down at Kamren, not having a thing more to say as she turned back around in her seat.

The Penguins skated onto the ice and the crowd cheered. Britney leaned into her slightly "What was that about?" she said through her teeth. Kamren clapped her hands together lazily as she stated loudly "Just taking care of some trash."

Britney glanced back up at the two women behind her, who still sat glaring at the two, now whispering to each other. "Well that's two people that already hate us." Britney laughed then searching for Kris on the ice. After ordering some lemon water, Kamren also turned her attention to the ice.

* * *

Sidney had been doing his routine: warm ups, skating stretching and shooting the puck to amp himself up for the game. He had a really good feeling about tonight's game and gave his team a taste of his excitement with a speech before they hit the ice. They had a good team, good enough to win it all this year and he was ready to have good luck on his side again.

After he finished with his puck handling, he glanced up towards the player's guest box in search for someone. She wasn't hard to find, the only person in the arena wearing red. Even Britney sat next to her, dressed in gold and black. For some reason the red shirt made Sidney smile as he caught another pass, sending it sailing towards Adams.

"Girls here?" Kris asked skating next to Sid and looking towards the seats. "Yeah, Kamren wore red" Sidney stated watching Britney and Kris exchange a wave, he watched Britney blow him a kiss as well. Kris smiled from behind his mouth piece. "Looks like someone needs to get his head in the game" Sidney laughed looking back up to the stands. This time Kamren was looking down at them, Britney had obviously pointed them out. Sidney gave her a small smile and a nod, both which she returned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" Kris laughed, tapping Sidney on the helmet. The team was called back to the bench and it was signaled that the game was going to get started. He was excited, and itching to play the game he loved so much.

* * *

The game had been a real battle, both teams were pushing hard. They were tied 1-1 in the final few minutes of the third. Stall with the only goal of the game for the Penguins. Sidney struggled to gain control of the puck as him and Boychuck were pressed against the boards with their sticks flailing. With a final nudge and a thrust of his stick Sid got the puck and hit it down the ice towards his own goal.

As the puck was sent sailing back towards his goal Fluery easily guided it towards Asham. He took the puck down to the red line before sailing it towards Cooke. Cooke bobbled and tripped over a defenseman sending the puck sailing towards the blue line. Letang beat Boston's Chara to the puck furthering it down ice.

Kamren watched the game, impressed by the speed and skill it took to handle such a small item while on ice, with people being able to hit you, and with only a stick. Next to her, Britney went wild. "COME ON KRIS!" she yelled when he got the puck skating towards the Bruin's goal. He took a shot, it was wide and the crack of it hitting off the boards echoed through the arena.

Asham was there to retrieve the puck as he skated around the back of the goal trying to keep the puck in their attacking zone. It was a play they had practiced plenty of times. Sidney skated towards the right of the goal and Letang took the left. Asham hit the puck towards Sid who was supposed to send it to Legtang for the goal. The puck hit his stick but he lost control, his heart pounded away as he fought in what felt like slow motion to gain any sort of control.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Boychuck coming at him again, he felt the contact and his skates begin to slip out from under him. With one last attempt he thrust his stick forward and hit the ice sliding towards the outside of the goal.

The horn sounding and fans screaming were his only indication that the puck had actually crossed the line. When he got to his feet he thrust his hands in the air in celebration, his teammates joining him.

Less than a minute later the Penguins had beat the current champs, broken their losing streak and continued to celebrate. Around her, the crowd went crazy for the home team. Britney was bouncing around chanting "Crosby Crosby Crosby" with the rest of the stadium.

Kamren clapped her hands along with them, watching the two teams shake hands. Sidney was one of the last and when he was finished he skated a small circle around the ice with his stick raised in the air. He turned towards the girls and lowered his stick slightly as if pointing with it; Kamren noticed quickly that his eyes were on her.

Despite the slight bit of flattery that built in her she pretended not to notice.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: REEALLY long chapter to make up for not posting yesterday! Enjoy! Review your thoughts!**

* * *

"Britney, how much longer?" Kamren asked squirming, she really had to pee. Britney shrugged at her friend "I don't know, he has to shower then do press stuff" she said sending a text on her phone. Kamren whimpered and danced around in her spot.

Most people had already left the arena, but Britney had convinced Kamren to stay so that she could see Kris and so she could officially introduce her friend to him. They were at least allowed to wait in the hall out of the cold. Kamren felt her stomach growl. Always hungry, always having to pee. She sighed and felt her phone buzzing, Sidney.

She peeked up at Britney then shoved her phone back in her coat pocket. "He said he'd be like five more minutes" Britney said after reading a text. Kamren squirmed again and pouted over at her friend. "You know there's a bathroom like, right down the hall" Britney pointed off to her left. Kamren stepped quickly in that direction "I'll be right back" she whined.

She washed her hands relieved that she had finally peed. As she was exiting however, she ran into two familiar sets of boobies. They were mid conversation as Kamren met them, blocking their entrance to the bathroom. "Oh, look who it is" the taller one said eye to eye with Kamren. "Enjoy your seats sweetie?" the other asked, Kamren just stared at them "Hope so because another girl just like you and your friend will be sitting there in no time" she finished. "And you'll be back in the rafters, catching your little friends drool after Kris breaks up with her" the pair laughed.

Kamren rolled her eyes "You two really don't have anything better to do in your lives, do you?" she pushed past the two, knocking shoulders with them in the one hockey move she had picked up from the night.

When she stepped back into the hallway she nearly knocked into someone else. "Oh sorry" they both apologized finally meeting eyes. He was tall and gave Kamren a very wide smile. "No worries, I've got the reflexes of cat" he joked bobbing from side to side. This made Kamen smile. Fluery recognized the girl as the one Sidney had been talking to last week and he gave her one last smile "See you around." he turned around and began walking away, shaking hands with his teammate when he passed him.

"Kamren" Sidney smiled spotting her standing in the hall, he hurried towards her "You're still here?" he asked. Kamren looked him over; he looked nice in his after game suit and held his cell phone in his hand. "I thought I missed you, tried to call" he said motioning towards it.

"Yeah, Britney's waiting for Kris so I had to tag along" she explained. "So you girls are coming to the team dinner?" Sid asked with a hopeful smile. This made Kamren shrug "I don't think so..." she hadn't even heard of such plans. He still smiled at her, "Did you like your seats?" he asked. Kamren nodded "They were great, really thank you so much" She said giving him a small smile back "Don't worry about it, my pleasure."

Sidney shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably. "I'd uh really like it though if you came to dinner" his dark eyes caught hers. Now, she was slightly trapped. "It would give us a chance to talk about...things" he eyed her stomach "A chance to maybe learn something about each other" he chuckled. Kamren tried to pull her eyes from him, to look for an excuse. "It's just a small place, pastas, steak, seafood...it's really nice" he tried to convince her.

She finally took her eyes from his and opened her mouth to speak. But the voice she heard wasn't her own. "Siiiiiid" a pitchy voice came from their right. Both of their heads turned, the girls had exited the bathroom. They were smiling up at Sidney, Kamren's eyes narrowed slightly as they both blatantly glared at Kamren a second later. Sidney glanced back at Kamren before speaking "Faith, Kelly" he nodded at both of them "Didn't know you two were coming tonight," Sid did not sound too thrilled that they did.

"Dustin gave us tickets" the taller one cooed. Sidney only nodded at them. The girls smiled sweetly and it was completely fake, it made Kamren sick. She rolled her eyes. "Are we going to be seeing you at Lowfellow's tonight?" the smaller one, Kelly asked. Sidney gave them another nod "Yep."

"Good" she cooed "I'll see you there" she smiled again before the two walked away. Kamren had her lips pressed together, and watched the pair leave. When she looked back at Sidney, he was already looking at her, a strange look on his face.

"You make friends fast" he smirked. She shook her head "Friends of yours?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed. Sidney shook his head at the word friend and gave a little chuckle "Puck Bunnies, not friends" he clarified. Kamren raised her brow at the term he used and he quickly explained "Like a groupie."

She looked back; the girls finally disappearing out of sight "So, about the dinner..." Sidney tried to steer the conversation back. "I'll go." Kamren said turning back towards him. "Really? Great" he smiled.

* * *

It didn't take much to convince Britney into going to dinner, she was so happy just to be around Kris that Kamren could have told her they were going to work on a fishing boat together and she'd be happy. Kris was very nice, and the way he looked at Britney would make any girl melt. He rode to the restaurant with them, so they had no trouble finding it or getting in. The pair were only dating, but he held her hand and opened the door for her as they entered the restaurant.

Most of the team had already arrived and were sipping on various beers and wine. Kamren couldn't tell who was who. She assumed all the players were the ones in suits, along with the coaches and other important people. A few women sat next to them, their arms tangled with theirs or leaning in close. Faith, the taller girl was leaned in very close to who Kamren assumed to be 'Dustin'. She was quickly aware that it was going to be hard to differentiate girlfriends from 'puck bunnies'.

Kris led the girls towards the tables, Kamren spotted Sidney and he smiled at her from across the room. "Matt, you remember Britney, and her friend Kamren." Kris said stepping up towards the bar where Cooke sat. He smiled at them "Ladies" he tipped his beer at them. Kamren peeked around for Hannah, she was glad when she didn't spot her. "Can I get you two a drink?" He asked, almost exclusively looking at Kamren. Britney looked towards her friend, worried.

He had a strange look in his eye, one that made her think he didn't like her or that he knew something she didn't. Before she could uncomfortably decline someone was at her side "Actually, I've already gotten her one." a familiar voice saved her, Sidney stared over at Cooke narrowly. She felt his wide palm placed on her back and looked up at him. "Wanna come sit down?" he asked looking into her green eyes. She simply nodded and stepped away from the bar with him.

He had his own table now, she sat across from him and scooted in "Thank you" she said. "Didn't know someone was gonna offer you a drink that fast" Sid laughed, scooting in as well. "I got you some cranberry juice...in a bar glass." He smiled proudly "So no one asks questions" he watched her smile back at him. "Thank you" she laughed, taking the glass in her hands and glancing back towards the bar. Matt was watching her take her sip, she looked back towards Sidney.

"Hey, so what's Matt's problem?" she asked "He was looking at me back there pretty weird. Sidney set his beer down on the table and side glanced Cooke. "I don't know really what his deal is, but he came up to me the other day and I think he might...know" Sidney's voice was low. "Hannah" Kamren cursed. Sidney mused at her "She was really mad at me for thinking of keeping it..." Kamren tried to explain. Cooke and Adams walked by their table, Kamren dropped her voice sharply.

"Look Kamren maybe this isn't the best place to talk about it. He said he wasn't going to tell, maybe she just told him." Sidney offered eyeing Cooke, Kamren simply nodded; she didn't want to push anything in such a public place.

"How exactly do you want to...tell people?" she asked "Do you want to tell people?" she quickly added. Sidney nodded "Of course I do" his voice was normal volume again and Kamren had to remind him to hush. "But I think we need to get back in touch with Molly, she would know the best way to do this" he tried to explain. He noticed Kamren's face fall and quickly tried to explain the talk he had with Ronnie just the day before.

"I know the last time was really bad. But I told him that if she wanted to remain my publicist that she needed to have both mine and your best interests in mind. Now, I haven't told her that we've decided to go through with this but she agreed, according to Ronnie, to give it another try" he said. Kamren's jaw was hard and she shrugged "But if we go back and she pulls that crap again then she's done, I promise" he added. She liked that he was giving her a choice and nodded at him, settling "Okay."

A waiter brought a few plates of food "Here we are Sid" the man said setting them down. He thanked the waiter and began placing a napkin in his lap. "I got a few different things, because I didn't know what you'd want" he said with a cute smile. Kamren looked over the six plates of food, steak...some chicken dish...a spinach salad...an alfredo pasta...a heaping plate of mashed potatoes and shrimp scampi. "I think your website said you loved scampi" He offered, watching her eye the last plate.

She smiled back at him "I do..." she nodded "but...I'm not really supposed to have shellfish because umm" she said pointing towards her stomach subtlety. Sidney looked ashamed "Oh...I didn't know" he said apologetically. She shook her head with a smile "Neither did I...Britney made me a list of foods that I'm not supposed to have" she explained. He wanted to hear more "What are they?" he asked. "Um…shellfish...peanuts I guess...blu cheese" she shrugged. Sidney seemed to be making a mental note.

"But I have a thing for tomatoes lately...so that salad looks really good too" She smiled, trying to reassure him that he did well. "Tomatoes" he smiled "You crave tomatoes?" he asked sliding the plate of salad towards her. She poked one with her fork and chewed on it happily. "Yep" smiled back at him.

She was introduced to all sorts of people that night, the guy she met in the hallway turned out to be the team's goalie, Marc-Andre Fluery or simply Fluery as she was introduced to him. She liked him, he was hilarious and spent most of the night sipping on a beer and telling stories of Sidney on the road.

Not once were they questioned on their status, everyone accepted it when Sidney introduced her as his friend, Kamren. Which Fluery turned into "Kamren with a K."

Their table ended up surrounded with Sid's teammates, celebrating their win. Dustin had even ditched Faith, sharing a beer with his team, Kamren and Britney. Kamren was having fun and she sat happily sipping on her cranberry juice out of a bar glass.

Faith and Kelly glared in their direction, obviously upset without attention. Britney sat, propped on Kris' lap, glowing. He had been whispering in her ear for the last few minutes and now she was staring at Kamren with a small smile on her lips. Kamren's cell phone buzzed in her lap.

_**Would you absolutely hate me if I went home with Kris tonight :(**_Britney's text read.

Kamren cracked a smile and looked up towards her friend "Go ahead" she laughed. "But I drove you." her friend smiled back at her, she had not drank as much as Kris and then Kamren realized what she meant. She peeked up at Sidney, him and Kris were sharing a look. Sidney nodded at him "I can take you home Kamren" Sidney said with a nod, his dark eyes capturing hers again, she found it hard to say no when they caught hers. With her friend pouting at her she agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SO SO SORRY! I just started a full time job...I can't find time for anything lately! I have about six chapters ahead of this already written and should have plenty of time to write this weekend so keep tuning in! Thanks!**

* * *

Sidney's range rover was parked outside the restaurant and after saying goodbye to everyone and insisting on paying for at least half the food and drinks the pair had consumed Kamren walked along side Sidney towards the car, feeling 200 dollars lighter.

_'I don't even pay that much for shoes' _Kamren thought tucking her purse under her arm after she tightened her coat around herself. Sidney pressed a button, unlocking the doors but still accompanying her towards the passenger door, he opened it for her. She was a little taken back but thanked him and slid into the cold leather seats.

He started the car and waited for it to heat up. "It's freezing" she shivered "Snow any day now is what they are saying." He said turning the music down so they could talk. "Thank god, maybe it will warm up a little then." Kamren held her arms against her body "I'm a winter baby but I cannot stand the cold" she noted looking out her window making Sidney smile.

He pulled out of the parking lot, it was about one in the morning and the moisture in the air had begun to freeze to the road, making them slick. It was going to be a long ride down to St. Clair and Sidney was hoping to make good use of it.

"So, you've lived in St. Clair your whole life" Sidney stated more than asked. Kamren nodded at him "And where did I go to College?" Kamren asked humorously. "Carnegie Mellon University" Sidney gave her a knowing smile. She shook her head at him "I really need to filter my webpage" she laughed. "It's amazing what you can find on the internet" he agreed. "What exactly do you know about me?" she asked, intrigued.

Sidney cleared his throat "Well, from what I've read..." he smiled "You have a degree in English and literature. You're allergic to cats. Your favorite color is anything that sparkles." he made his fingers wave at the word sparkle, making Kamren laugh. "You are a published novelist and working on your second book. You tried to learn French in college and failed miserably, which I can help you with by the way" he raised a brow towards her. "You hate pickles and hamburger helper." Kamren laughed "Seriously the grossest things ever invented." she made a face of disgust.

"I agree with you on the pickles, but I could eat hamburger helper every single day" he laughed. "So gross. This kid will never eat it." she stated jokingly. "You learned all of this on the internet?" she asked, he just smiled. "Everything right so far?" he asked, she gave a nod and motioned for him to continue. "Your father is a retired Pittsburgh firefighter and Mother is a banker, you also have an older sister" as Sidney spoke he watched Kamren, her smile fell completely. She was actually frowning and he wondered if it was something he had said.

"You okay?" was all he could think to ask. Kamren nodded quickly "My mom was a banker, and I did have a sister" she explained quietly "But um...they passed away" Kamren stared straight out the front window. Sidney felt his heart sink; the website he saw never mentioned that, he was so stupid. "I'm so sorry Kamren..." he shook his head at himself. "Don't worry about it...it was a long time ago, and you had no idea" she said with a comforting nod. Sidney remained quiet, not sure how to recover the conversation.

Kamren took it as an opportunity to keep talking "Me and my father aren't really that close..." she said looking out the front window again. "He took the accident really hard. He raised me and sent me to college and supported me whenever I needed it but it was more like a friendship or business deal on most days" she said. Sidney listened carefully, wanting to ask about the word 'accident' she used but he let her speak.

"He is happy though, remarried with a step-daughter that turns his hair grey" Kamren finally smiled again, it brightened up the entire car. Sidney couldn't help but smile when she did. "And he was surprisingly really supportive when I told him I was pregnant" she side glanced Sidney and he stared back at her as he stopped at a red light. "He wanted to meet you actually; he's a big sports fan." She chuckled when she saw Sidney's face become serious at the reminder that he had to meet her father.

"What about your parents?" Kamren asked, Sidney shook his head slowly. "I actually haven't been able to tell anyone yet. Everything has to be cleared through PR before I do apparently." he sounded a little disappointed. Kamren raised her brow at him, "Seriously?" she asked, and he nodded. "I speak to my parents and my sister almost every day and I can't tell them the single most important thing in my life right now" he now looked disappointed too. "I'm really sorry Sid" Kamren said sincerely, it was sweet. He shrugged his shoulders "Comes with the business" he stated. "But I'm pretty sure they would be supportive" he gave a confident nod.

"If you leave the one night stand we can't remember out of the picture" Kamren laughed making Sidney lighten up. "That YOU don't remember" Sidney countered giving her a sly smile. Kamren's eyes widened and her head snapped towards him, he was blushing. Her cheeks went pink as well "Seriously?" she asked fighting the smile on her lips. He gave a nod "For the most part anyway..." he took the St. Clair exit and watched Kamren wiggle in her seat.

"I don't know if it's a good thing you don't remember or a bad thing" Sidney teased, he was flirting with her. "You need to stop" Kamren said seriously, making Sidney's smile fall. "I'm sorry" he apologized, figuring he was being inappropriate. "No" she reached for the door trying to unlock it "Stop the car!" she squeaked fidgeting with the handle. Sidney stopped quickly, controlling the car so they wouldn't slide.

He watched Kamren push the car door open, only having enough time to lean her body out before she left her dinner on the side of the rode. Sidney sat, eyes wide not knowing what to do.

Embarrassed, Kamren spit a few times before leaning back into the car, shutting the door. "Are you okay?" Sidney asked seriously, still in shock. She nodded her head at him, and Sidney reached in the back seat in search of the water bottle he had thrown back there earlier. "Here..." he offered her; she took it and thanked him washing her mouth out.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked watching her, feeling bad. "It's hit and miss" She shrugged. "I guess the term MORNING sickness is bogus" he stated to himself, Kamren nodded "I guess the baby didn't like the steak, must be a girly girl" she tried to make light, still feeling a little embarrassed. Sidney watched her "Is that what you want?" he asked, still stopped and staring at her. Kamren looked back at him "I guess so" she shrugged "What about you?" she asked awkwardly. This made him smile "Boy." he stated knowingly. Kamren shook her head "Game on" she joked finishing the water.

"Do you feel better?" he asked before he started driving. "I feel like I just threw up 200 bucks" Kamren said, making Sidney laugh again. "But, yes. Thank you."

"Just take the right here on Jackson and it's the last condos on the left" Kamren instructed. She let out a yawn and grabbed her purse into her lap. With the icy roads and the puke stop it was already around two in the morning.

He pulled up to the curb by the condos and turned towards her again. "Sorry you had to drive all the way out here" Kamren apologized. He shook his head "It's really not a problem" he said yawning as well. "How long is the drive home?" she asked, catching his eyes again. "Twenty or thirty minutes I guess. Got practice at eight tomorrow" he shrugged. Kamren hesitated, wondering if she should invite him in or not. Save him the drive home or not. She was about to ask but her mind quickly reasoned with her.

_You're not dating this guy Kamren, you're having his child. That's all_.

"Well thank you for the ride. Let me know when that meeting is okay?" She sounded much more professional as she turned to get out of the car. "Absolutely" he nodded, watching her get out. "Maybe I'll see you at the next game?" he asked before she could shut the door. She paused "Umm. Yeah maybe." she gave a small shrug.

He gave a happy nod. "Okay...watch your step. Looks slippery, Goodnight" Sidney gave her his best smile. Kamren felt her mouth tug up at it "Goodnight Sidney." she closed the door and carefully ascended the steps towards her front door. She stuck the key in the door, unlocking it and pushing it open. With one last look behind her she gave Sidney a small wave goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Basically, you two are either dating. Or, you do not know each other; the later could make things a bit more difficult. But, it's up to you two" Ronnie announced with a clap of his hands. Sidney and Kamren sat on the same side of the table this time, their mouth's hanging open slightly.

Sidney had called Molly two days ago and gave her the news that Sidney and Kamren were keeping the baby. He hadn't said much about the conversation, except that there was a lot of yelling. Sid didn't care how much he got yelled at, in hockey he was always getting yelled at. He was adamant though, that Kamren didn't have to deal with the stress brought on by his fame. Molly hung up on Sidney saying that she obviously had to get to work, to clean up this mess. This is why they were sitting in her office now. However, Molly was noticeably absent.

Kamren shook her head "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, not caring if she sounded dumb. She asked that a lot in this office. "Not seeing each other is not really possible when you are having a kid." Sidney stated the obvious to his manager. "Just the two options Molly set up for yah. She seemed a little bit more confident in the second option than I am though" Ronnie shrugged.

_'I bet she did' _Kamren rolled her eyes. Sidney side glanced Kamren with a similar attitude.

"My advice would be the first option but like I said, both are possible and it's completely up to you." Ronnie stated again as he took a seat across from them. Kamren's words were at the tip of her tongue; she waited to see if Sid would say him first. When he only looked over at her in question she spoke, "You can't just make two people date!" Kamren objected.

Ronnie and Sidney stared at her. "I mean Sidney has his life and I have mine, I've stated from the very beginning that I wanted nothing to do with taking away anything from him. Including his freedom." Kamren claimed. Sidney was giving her a strange look, one she couldn't read. But he tore his eyes from her and studied the desk in front of him, were his feelings hurt?

Ronnie, however, chuckled. "Well you don't have to actually be together!" He exclaimed, Kamren blinked at him. "We would never make you do that!" he laughed again. "What I'm saying is go out together, be seen together. Get to know each other!" he smiled. "Go to a few games; be at team and charity events. Spend an afternoon together." he pointed at Kamren. "Take her to dinner, Introduce her to your parents" Ronnie motioned towards Sidney. Kamren felt her heart sink as she watched Sidney brighten up. He wanted to tell them more than anything.

"Then around this time next month we can loosen up on the baby talk, let it circulate around family and friends. By New Year's we can make the official announcement" Ronnie nodded. Kamren didn't understand how this could be a good idea. People were not stupid; they could do the math if they really wanted. This baby was going to be born in July whether they liked it or not and having them be seen together a month and a half after conception could lead to people questioning it.

Kamren sighed lightly and looked over at Sidney; he was already looking at her. "What do you think?" he asked. She flipped the question around on him and he sat back slightly. "Well, I don't want to lie if people figure out the truth." he stated firmly. Ronnie chuckled but neither Sidney nor Kamren noticed. They were in their own conversation.

"But I really can't think of a better way to do things. I want to tell my parents so bad, and it would kill them if we weren't allowed to see each other once this baby came. It would hurt me too..." he stated turning completely towards her.

"I want to be a good father and I think that starts before this baby is even born. I want to be able to be there for you, the best I can. If everyone in this world thinks we are dating I really don't care, I don't have any desire to establish any other relationships right now. I know that, and I understand that you don't want to be with me just because I am your child's father, and we don't have to be anything...ever if you don't want to be" he stammered, it was hard for him to say that but he continued on.

"But I'd really like to establish some sort of trust and friendship with you, that's what the books say to do...and this would be a really great opportunity to do that. I just want to be able to protect this baby from the media and everything else and in order to do that I need to be able to protect you too." he motioned to grab her hand, but restrained.

"It can be your rules, whatever you want and however you want things to go...I just want to be there" he promised his dark eyes had captured hers again. She didn't know if it was the hormones or the fact that she had never seen anyone be so honest with her, ever, but she felt the tears well up.

She knew that it must have taken a lot from him to say that to her. Last meeting he felt he couldn't have a say and now he was practically begging her to go through with this. He gave her his opinion but still gave her the full power to object. His dark eyes pleaded with her and she swallowed the lump formed in her throat. Kamren turned to Ronnie "Okay, we will do it" she said with a few quick nods.

* * *

Molly leaned against her door frame, a few strides from the meeting room, listening. Her eyes were narrowed and glowing with anger. "Okay, we will do it" she heard Kamren's annoyingly sweet voice announce. Her nails dug into the frame and she turned around shutting the door to her office and stomping behind her desk.

She let out a groan of frustration as she plopped into her chair; she began clicking her pen in quick successions. She was in the most awful position. Her job and privileges to Sidney were dependent upon if she could bite her tongue. It wasn't fair; she had been Sidney's publicist for three years now. Flirting and all but throwing herself at him for three years and this little slut can just walk in and grab his entire attention. She wanted more than anything to get rid of this girl. She would never be able to do such a thing discretely. She threw her pen across the room in frustration.

It hit off of a picture frame of her and a few of her girlfriends from college, she glared at it for a few long moments. _ "Would any of these people have a reason to share this with anyone else?" _her own voice rang through her head. _"Well...maybe my friend Hannah...we got in a fight and she was pretty upset at me."_Molly showed her teeth in one might consider a smile, and another might consider an act of aggression in most animals.

She quickly grabbed another pen and flipped a few pages in her notepad. In angry, crooked, bold letters she scratched out a name on the paper.  
_**  
**__**FIND HANNAH!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope all my muurricannz had a happy 4th!**

* * *

"Kamren Todd" Sidney said to the heavier set woman sitting behind the desk "She has an appointment at ten with Dr….umm" Sidney said trying to remember what she had said. "Bradley" the woman clarified "You must be Sidney." He nodded at her. "Go and head on back, she's in room 177" The woman buzzed the door open and he thanked her hurrying down the hall. Practice had gotten over at nine and he had to rush to get cleaned up and head across town.

It was only a few minutes passed ten when he knocked on the door to room 177. "Come in" He heard from the other side. He opened the door to see Kamren sitting on the bed in a gown; he threw her a nervous smile as she reached to hug her gown around her. "Hey sorry I'm a little late...practice went longer than normal" he shrugged off his coat and stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. "Don't worry about it, we got started a little early got my physical and other girlie stuff out of the way." Kamren motioned for him to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Well I guess its better I wasn't here then huh?" he laughed sitting down. "Having a total stranger poke around in there...guess that makes twice in a month and a half" Kamren joked back, Sidney shook his head at her humorously. There was another knock on the door and someone entered. "Oh, there he is" a deep male voice filled the room. Sidney looked up at the doctor, he was tall, he was young, and he had just poked around inside of Kamren. He felt a pang of jealously in his gut as the doctor smiled over at Kamren then to him, he extended his hand.

Sidney got to his feet; he was eye level to the man and shook his hand. "Mr. Crosby. I'm a huge fan and congratulations on the pregnancy" the doctor gushed lightly. "Great game last week too, that goal was amazing" he added. Kamren's doctor...talking hockey, this broke the ice instantly. Kamren watched the men with a small smile, her doctor delivering her baby was a fan...Sidney really was a big deal in Pittsburgh.

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Bradley and thank you." Sidney released his hand and moved back towards his seat. "Um...Kamren said you guys ran a few tests?" Sidney asked he had no idea what to expect at this kind of appointment. Dr. Bradley nodded and looked back towards Kamren, "Everything looked great. We just need Sidney to fill out his information, blood type and family medical history so we can make sure everything matches up" the doctor said handing Sidney a clip board. There were boxes after boxes to be checked.

"I'm O positive" Sidney noted before even beginning the paperwork. The doctor smiled "Perfect, there will be no problem there then" he said leaning against the sink. "So do you two plan on having the child here in Pittsburgh?" he asked taking a few notes. Kamren and Sidney looked at each other and nodded, they supposed so.

"Mmkay. Have you been eating enough? Lots of vitamins, fruits veggies that kind of stuff?" Kamren nodded again "My roommate gave me a huge list of good and bad foods" she smiled. "Great. You don't have any cats do you?" he asked. Sidney answered for her "She's allergic."

The doctor smiled "Perfect. Well if you are to come into contact with a cat, make sure you wash your hands thoroughly. Just make it a habit with any animal though, to be safe" he explained. "You're going to begin to notice some changes in your body. Breast enlargement, vomiting, fatigue, frequent urination, maybe some vivid dreams if you have not already. Anything in excess just give me a call." he explained further. Kamren bit back a smile when he mentioned the dreams; she had already had a few.

"Mr. Crosby I know that you travel quite a bit, will Miss Todd be joining you in your travels?" Dr. Bradley asked making Sidney look up from his paperwork. He shrugged, looking for an answer from Kamren "I assume maybe a little...eventually" he replied though unsure. "Well if she does just make sure she is comfortable. She needs to be able to continue her healthy eating and hydration and whatever exercise she chooses, okay?" Sidney took this as the doctor instilling responsibility in him and he nodded his head firmly.

"It's best to keep a pretty peaceful and calm environment most of the time, stress on her can mean stress on the baby." he told the pair. "I know with your position in the public eye this can be a bit more difficult but then again don't stress yourself out worrying about stressing out" he laughed. "You are now...officially six weeks pregnant, which means you need to take extra good care of yourself because your baby is developing rapidly." he went on.

"You can fill out that paper work and get dressed unless you have any more questions or concerns." The doctor said with another smile. "Is there anything I normally do that I shouldn't, like exercise?" Kamren asked. The doctor shook his head "Do what you like, take a jog it's all fine, don't push yourself. If you can't handle it the baby definitely can't handle it. And sex is perfectly acceptable; a lot of first time parents are scared to have sex. But it's perfectly normal and healthy" Kamren and Sidney didn't meet eyes, but Sidney felt a tug at the corner of his lips.

"When do we come back?" Kamren asked quickly, changing the subject. "I should see you two again in about four weeks. An early Christmas visit! We can probably do an ultrasound then. It would make for some nice Christmas cards" he laughed.

Kamren watched Sidney smile. "So we will get to see the baby?" He asked leaning in, excitedly. Dr. Bradley nodded. "When can we know if it's a boy or girl?" Sidney asked an even bigger smile on his face. "About 18 weeks we can know for sure, so you're a little less than half way there. What do we want?" He asked looking at the pair.

"He wants a mini me hockey player" Kamren answered with a smile towards Sidney. "And I want a girl" she laughed. "I think I'm speaking for every hockey fan when I say that I'm hoping for a boy" Dr. Bradley laughed. Kamren rolled her eyes playfully as the boys shared a laugh.

* * *

"Thanks for coming today Sid" Kamren said as the pair walked out of the doctor's office together. The clouds were thick above them, there was a forecast for the first snow tonight and it didn't look like it was going to hold off until dark. "Thank you for letting me" Sidney countered. Kamren shook her head at him "You know you were more than welcome there. You kind of had to be there" she said sticking her hands in her pockets to escape them from the chill in the air.

A few people eyed Sidney as they entered the hospital, noticing the famous hockey player. Kamren glanced back at them before looking at Sidney. "You know I leave tomorrow" he said keeping up stride with her. Kamren gave him a nod "I remember" she stated, her tone soft. He was leaving for a three game road trip and he wasn't going to be home for five, maybe six days. "Do you remember agreeing to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked leaning in towards her.

She shook her head at him; he was trying to be smooth. "Well, do you want to?" he asked finally. Kamren couldn't help but smile at him "There isn't a team dinner tonight?" she asked digging in her purse for her keys. "There is..." he nodded "But I'm going to be seeing them for the next five days and I'd rather see you before I leave." he confessed. Kamren and Sidney had just reached her car and before she unlocked the door she smirked up at him. He was smiling down at her, his dark eyes dancing with hers.

"Nothing fancy this time?" she asked unlocking her door. He smiled wider "I can't promise that" he laughed. She shook her head at him again. "Okay fine, I get to pick the place but you can drive" He offered, giving her some way to contribute. She bit her lip and opened her door "What time?" she asked, giving him her answer. "Let's try to beat the snow, I'll send you my address and you can come by around five" he said holding her door open for her to climb in.

"See you then" he said before closing her door and letting her drive away.


	22. Chapter 22

Kamren turned her Jetta around another rode that winded even father up a hill. She was in a part of Pittsburgh that most people only dream about. Kamren looked over the directions; she should be on the right rode now...she hoped so because she was running a little late.

"Ummmm." Kamren muttered turning into a driveway that she assumed was the right one. It was long and it took her a few seconds to find Sidney's Range Rover parked in the semi dark. The house itself was completely lit up, her eyes widened at it. It was massive and beautiful. Standing like a monster in the middle of the darkness. She gawked as she pulled her car in front of the circle driveway.

She opened her car door and stepped out into the chill hurrying up the front steps and ringing the doorbell. She breathed in her hands trying to warm them when she heard the door open. Sidney towered at the door a happy look on his face. "Hey there" he said. He already had his coat in his hands, Kamren eyed it. "I saw you coming down the drive way, didn't want to make you wait in the cold" he explained motioning towards the car.

Kamren was glad to be back inside the heated car, and let out one last shiver. Sidney slid in and buckled up. "Did you find the place okay?" he asked as she began to circle the driveway. "Considering I have never been to this side of Pittsburgh, I'd say yes" she said coming to the end of the driveway and pausing. Sidney smiled "Go ahead and take a left." he pointed. She complied, driving slow down the slightly slick roads.

"So where are we going?" she asked. Sidney continued to smile "It's just a local place." Kamren raised her brow "That explains a lot" she said sarcastically. He smiled "Can I just surprise you?" he laughed telling her to take another turn. "I just don't want to throw up 200 dollars again, not mine or yours." she said turning onto a street full of shops. Sidney just laughed at her.

"Just find parking anywhere you can on this street" he said and they found a spot a few moments later. "I think it's too cold to even snow" Kamren said as they met on the sidewalk. Sidney's eyes scanned the sky quickly, the grey clouds were visible. "It's coming...come on; it's just a short walk." Sidney's voice shook in the cold. He walked next to her for about a block before he stopped her, grabbing her arm softly. She turned and looked up into his eyes, confused. "Close your eyes." he smiled.

Kamren stared back at him in question. "Please?" he pouted dramatically making Kamren laugh. "Okay, okay" she said turning forward and closing her eyes lightly. "Where to?" she asked playfully. "Just forward" Sid said still attached to her arm. "Don't let me run into anything." She warned before she began walking. "I won't just go ahead" he laughed back.

"Don't let me slip eith-" it was as if she jinxed herself, her foot grazed a patch of ice and she felt her feet slide from under her. She braced herself for a hard knock on the butt but it didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of strong hands slide around her waist and her back press against something firm, stabling her. His touches warmed her cold body and even though she was shocked from her almost fall, her eyes remained closed.

She breathed in the cold air and caught a whiff of cologne; her head fell back against Sid's chest lightly. "You were saying?" he asked in a low, playful tone. Kamren smiled to herself, breaking the slight trance she was in and pushed her back away from Sidney's chest lightly. His hands however remained firm around her waist. "Just a bit farther" he said nudging her lightly to continue.

She heard a jingle bell ring as Sidney opened a door; Kamren's nose was flooded with the smell of garlic and Italian herbs. Her eyes fluttered open and the scent pulled her inside. She looked around her at the small Italian cafe. It was small, if you were to blink you would have missed it but there was a charm it held that made Kamren love the place instantly. "What do you think?" he asked guiding her through towards the front of the restaurant. "It smells fantastic" she had to fight the drool for escaping her mouth.

"EEEYYAHHH SIDNEY!" Kamren heard a pitchy Italian voice from across the restaurant. A small man was making his way over towards them, a chef hat placed on top of his head. "It has been months!" He gave Sidney a friendly hug and they exchanged a few words on how they have been. "Maxi this is my...friend, Kamren" Sidney said. Maxi looked over at her and a bright smile spread across his face. "Chao Bella" he gushed giving her a kiss on her hand. "Mr. Crosby has never brought a lady friend" the man smiled.

"Oh I know what you need! Vino! I shall get the vino and you can do your usual!" Maxi clapped his hands together and began to walk away. "Vino?" Kamren questioned, confused. Sidney shook his head quickly "No, Maxi...no vino" the man stopped, turning around "Oh but it is my pleasure" the man placed a hand on his chest in sincerity. "It's just that I um, have a game tomorrow and have to head out early" Sidney wasn't lying.

Maxi nodded in understanding "Ahh-kay I get your dough then, you take the vino to go...my treat" the man smiled leaving the pair alone. "What is Vino?" Kamren asked, Sidney continued to lead her towards the front of the restaurant. "Wine" Sidney laughed stopping at a long table, covered in flour. Kamren shook her head "People are going to start to wonder why we are always turning down drinks" she sighed and looked down at the table. "What's all this?" she asked.

He smiled again "You like to cook right?" he asked with a raised brow. She nodded at him "Ever make your own pizza?" he asked running his fingers through the flour. Kamren shook her head with a smile "Really? That's awesome" she laughed stepping to his side and running her fingers through the flour as well, she drew a smiley face. Sidney looked down drawing his own sketch waiting for Kamren to notice.

Her eyes traveled the letters slowly. _Dillon_it read in short letters. "Dillon?" Kamren asked, looking up to his face. He gave a small nod "If it's a boy, I like Dillon." he said quietly. Kamren studied him for a second then looked back down towards the letters. When she didn't say anything for a few moments, Sidney looked back at her. Before he could speak though, Maxi burst through the doors with their dough.

Sidney changed the subject after that, teaching Kamren how to roll out her dough so that she could choose her sauce. "What do you like?" he asked beginning to point towards the sauce choices in front of them. "There's garlic based, good ol' red sauce, Barbeque sauce, olive oil, pesto..." he named a few off then looked towards her. "I like Dillon" she admitted, trying to catch his eye. It worked, he gazed down at her "Really?" he asked smiling. Kamren nodded "Pesto" she said suddenly. She watched Sidney take in how fast this conversation was changing, he didn't care, and he grabbed the pesto sauce and helped her spread it across her dough.

The pair made their pizzas and grabbed two waters choosing to sit by the front window. They watched couples and families pass by on the cold streets. "This was a really cool idea" Kamren pointed out, enjoying the first piece of her pizza. "How long have you been coming here?" she asked. Sidney swallowed his food "Since I first moved to Pittsburgh. I ate here every night for about two month's straight." he laughed. "Maxi and his family have always been really welcoming, and I thought you would like the pizza thing." he stated. Kamren nodded "A pregnant woman's dream right here, to put anything you want on a pizza!" they both laughed.

"Mr. Crosby?" a small voice came from behind the two. Sidney turned around and Kamren peaked over his shoulder at the little boy who had just approached their table, he was dressed for winter, his hair messy on top of his head as he removed his penguin's hat. "Hey there buddy" Sid smiled at him. "Would you mind signing my hat for me?" he boy asked. Kamren peaked further into the restaurant, the little boy's parents watched on, smiling as the boy interacted with Sidney.

"Of course I will" Sidney agreed "Do you have a pen?" he asked. The little boy nodded handing him both his pen and hat. Sidney took them "So do you play hockey?" Sidney asked taking his time to write on the cap. The boy nodded "I'm a forward just like you" he smiled back at the boy. "Good to hear" Sidney said handing him back his hat. "You keep working' hard and make it up to the pros...give me a run for my money" Sidney joked making the boy smile as he looked down at his newly signed hat "Thank you Sidney Crosby!" The boy chirped before returning to his own table.

"Sorry" Sidney said turning his attention back to Kamren, she shook her head quickly "Don't be, that was great" Kamren smiled. Sidney took another slice of his pizza "Does that happen a lot?" she asked taking one of hers as well. He shrugged "Yeah I guess I've had people stop me while I was driving" he laughed. "Do you ever miss your privacy?" she asked. He shrugged "I have my moments. But I always like to think positive like, I'm sure Brad Pitt has it a tad bit worse" he made Kamren laugh.

"You have a really great smile" Sidney said, folding his arms on the table and smiling at her. She tried not to blush as she sipped her water "Well how do you think I won prom queen?" She joked, smiling again. "You were prom queen?" he asked with a raised brow. "Yes thank you very much, I figured you would already know" she laughed. He shook his head "Well, it's a bit late but congratulations prom queen." he joked. "Probably my biggest accomplishment in high school" she laughed, he smiled at her.

"What about you though?" Kamren asked finishing her slice. "I feel like you know a ton about me..." she droned. "What do you know about me already?" he asked, still leaned in. Kamren thought for a moment "Ummm. Well you're Canadian." she pointed out "You have a thing for Hockey" she smiled slyly making him laugh. "You've been professional since you were eighteen. You are really superstitious about the number 87" she eyed him. He laughed "I have quite a few superstitions actually." he pointed out. Kamren raised her brow at him, reminding herself to ask more later.

"You've mentioned having a mother, father and sister. You are captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins and you have a really...really bitchy publicist" This time, she made Sidney laugh. "Everything right so far?" she asked jokingly. "One hundred percent" he laughed. "So tell me then...something I don't know about you" She said bumping her fist on the table lightly. "Hmm..." he muttered, thinking. Kamren glanced up to the window and what she saw made her forget he was going to answer her question.

"Oh, look!" she pointed, making Sidney lose focus too "It's snowing" she smiled. Sure, Kamren wasn't a fan of winter but everyone knows there is something about that first snow that seems sort of magical. The flakes were large and puffy, falling quickly and already piling on the cold ground. "It's gonna pile up pretty fast" Sidney pointed out "We can head out if you want, I can grab a box for your leftovers?" he offered. Kamren nodded at him, he boxed up their pizza grabbed the bottle of wine and thanked Maxi for having them. Sidney however, insisted that Kamren not pay this time. Considering the tab was only twenty-five bucks she let it slide.

It took a while to get the car warmed up once they made it there, slip free this time. He directed her the short drive back to his house, they listened to the radio most of the way and watched the snow fall around them through the headlights.

When they reached Sidney's driveway Kamren was shocked to find that it was completely clear of snow. "They're heated" Sidney noted after Kamren mentioned it. "That's awesome" she praised "The city should invest in these" she said making Sidney laugh. She pulled her car to the front of his house and turned to look at him. "Thanks for dinner" she said with a thankful smile. "I had fun" he nodded "Sorry the snow had to come and cut it short" he said watching the flakes hit the windshield and melt instantly.

Kamren shrugged "You might be a hockey god but you're not a weather god" she joked; he smiled at her again and looked down at his lap "Can I tell you still?" he asked quietly. "Tell me what?" she asked, confused. "Something you don't know about me" he explained. "Oh" Kamren nodded with a smile "Sure."

Sidney turned his eyes on her again, as always, even through the dark they captured her pulling her attention in. "You might know this, you might not..." he explained. "But I just wanted you to know that I'm not sorry about what happened" he stated. "I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with and I'm sorry for whatever else could possibly happen from now on but I'm not sorry for this" he said motioning as if to touch her stomach but refraining. "Because I want that. And I want you to come inside" he stated quickly.

Kamren had been smiling softly, his last sentence making it fall in slight shock. "What?" she asked through a breath. "That's something else you don't know" he smiled hopefully. Kamren held his stare trying to find something to say. He must have realized what was going through Kamren's mind, because he began to explain himself quickly. "I don't mean it like that, I actually have something for you" he said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Really?" Kamren asked he nodded at her "Come on" he waved her to follow him. With a sigh she turned the car off and followed him through the snow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Down but not out my loves...enjoy ;)**

* * *

Kamren shuffled through the snow and followed Sidney up the entry way steps. He unlocked the door and pushed it open for her. The warm air from inside hit her face and she scooted in quickly. Her feet hit something hard and she had to step far and wide to stop herself from falling over it. "Watch for the hockey bag" he warned flipping on a light, she eyed the massive black bag. "Thing is heavy so it stays there most of the time when I'm home...sorry bout that" he said taking his coat off.

He reached his hand out for hers as well and he slid it off slowly, handing it over. As Sidney took her coat she looked around her, her mouth fell open slightly.

The ceiling stretched from high above them and down to the tiled floor. The space in which they were standing was huge and open, a large staircase circled up the side of the room and a few framed pictures trailed along with it.

"This is really nice" she complimented still taking it in. He looked around quickly "Thanks, compliments of the NHL" he joked shoving his hands in his pockets. "Want a small tour?" he asked, Kamren nodded. He showed her his living room, his in home gym, where the bathrooms were and the kitchen telling her here and there things about certain objects or rooms along the way. "This is probably the room I'm most proud of" Sidney said opening the double doors in front of him at the top of the stairs.

If the sun had been shining in this room she would have been blinded. The trophies around her almost swallowed her. "Holy cow" she breathed stepping into the room. There were jerseys on the wall framed in shadow boxes. From Pittsburgh to Olympic jerseys to a small jersey which had to only fit a ten year old. There were plaques and shirts, sticks and pucks all placed neatly around the room. "Anything you need to know about my hockey career, you can find in this room" he stated.

"This is extensive" Kamren made Sidney chuckle. "Like, this is worse than my book collection" she smiled down at a few big bags sitting inside the open closet. "What are those?" she asked. Sidney chuckled again "Oh, those are hats" he smiled; Kamren stared at him for further explanation. "You know...from hat tricks." he forgot who he was talking to, Kamren just shook her head.

Sidney really needed to teach her a bit more about his job. "A hat trick is when a player scores three goals in one night, the fans do this thing where they throw their hats on the ice..." he explained. Kamren nodded "And you kept all of them?" she asked. "Well, no but some of them I've had cleaned and took home. I just can't find anything to do with them when they get here" he laughed. "Huh..." Kamren murmured, checking out a few more trophies. "You have an Olympic gold medal?" Kamren squeaked. Sidney just smiled at her "Game winning goal in overtime" he bragged jokingly.

"Ohh wow...against who?" she asked, slightly impressed. "USA" he smirked. Kamren stood up straight her smile falling and turned away from the medal "Well...I'm not impressed" she joked back bitterly, making him laugh.

"Do you want something warm to drink? Hot chocolate or something?" he asked "You can have chocolate right?" he asked quickly after. Kamren laughed "I'm pregnant not a dog Sid" she teased, he only smiled at her. "And I'd love for Mr. Canada to make an American a damn cup of hot chocolate" she winked walking past him out of the room. "I never should have mentioned it" he laughed.

He made them each a cup of hot chocolate, putting extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce on Kamren's upon request. "Careful it's scolding" he said handing her the rather large cup. She took it and blew on the top layer trying to cool it. Sidney led her to a large couch in the living room, part of which had a nice view of the back yard where the snow was still falling in large chunks, glowing in the dark.

"What time do you have to leave in the morning?" she asked, seeing that it was already nearing nine o'clock. Sidney sat next to her and shook his head "Around six. We have to be in Dallas by the afternoon and with all this snow it's gonna be pretty hectic" he said taking a sip of his drink. Kamren looked down, wondering if she should get going. "But don't worry, stay, please" he said catching her eye.

She pulled her gaze from his quickly, not wanting to get trapped "As long as you keep the hot chocolate coming" she joked "And with all this snow it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon." she laughed. In the last hour it had already dumped around six to eight inches. Sidney smiled "That's okay...I have enough hot chocolate stocked up for about a week" he side glanced her.

"So has Matt said anything else to you?" Kamren asked after a short silence. Sidney shook his head "I don't really think he planned on telling anyone. The guy is kind of a hot head sometimes, likes to have the upper hand, a natural competitor I guess you could say." Sidney explained. Kamren just nodded at him, thankfully. "What about your friend?" he asked. "Hannah? I don't know..." she shook her head. "She obviously told Matt in hopes that he would spread it to the rest of the team or something." she shrugged. "But I don't know if they have been hanging out or anything so I don't know if she is over it or not. Neither me or Britney have seen her since the fight" she explained.

"I can find out maybe" Sid offered. Kamren nodded at him "It would probably be for the best. You never know what Hannah is capable of...it would be best if we could keep as close of an eye as possible on her, at least until next month." Kamren stated, Sidney agreed with her sipping on his drink again.

"Britney and Kris seem to be pretty happy though" Sidney noted, changing the subject to something lighter. This made Kamren smile again "She is so happy, I haven't seen her like this is a long time" she gushed. Sidney shook his head "I've never seen Kris like this!" he admitted "For as long as I've known him anyway...every other girl has been up and out of here in a matter of days or some reason or another. What are they going on two weeks now? Definitely a game changer" he stated, this made Kamren happy to hear. "So he really likes her?" she asked, remembering what Kelly and Faith had told her in the hallway last game.

Sidney nodded his head "Definitely, talks about her all the time." he said definitely. Kamren was happy with his answer and happy for her friend, who as spending the night with Kris before he went out of town as well.

"So what are you doing for Thursday?" Sidney asked, making Kamren's brain churn for what exactly was on Thursday. Her face must have painted the picture "Isn't it Thanksgiving here?" he asked with a small smile. "Oh! That's right!" Kamren had forgotten and gave a small shrug "I don't know" she stated honestly. "You won't spend it with your dad?" he asked.

Kamren honestly didn't know, she hadn't spent a Thanksgiving with her father since high school, and back then it was forced. Maybe things had changed since their last conversation; it really seemed that way at the time. But just because her relationship with her father had changed, didn't mean that her relationship with her step-mom or step-sister had changed at all. If anything, news of her pregnancy had only fueled their Anti-Kamren parade. Every other Thanksgiving had been spent with Jon's family, which was definitely out of the picture now.

Sidney studied Kamren's face, she was frowning slightly. He realized that Kamren's family and his family were two very different things. He loved his family; his sister was one of his best friends. His mother and father had supported him from day one; Kamren's family dynamic seemed to work a bit differently. Every time they brought it up she got this look on her face, a look of sadness, pain, guilt even. Half of the time he wished that he could just reach out and hug her, like any member of his family would have done. His thoughts trailed as she spoke finally.

"I might just see what Britney's family is doing" she nodded. He nodded with her in support. Thinking of his family had brought up a question he had wanted to ask her since dinner. "I wanted to ask you something..." he started making her eyes float to his "Okay, shoot" she urged. "I was thinking that maybe while I'm on this road trip I can let my parents in on a few things" he explained "You know tell them about you and what not, like Ronnie said we should do" he shifted his weight waiting for her opinion.

Kamren knew how bad Sidney had wanted to tell his parents, so even if it made her slightly uncomfortable she agreed and watched the joy spread across his face. "How do you think they will react?" Kamren asked. "Well I don't know, I've never really told them a whole lot about a girlfriend before" Sidney shrugged. Kamren chuckled "Really? Not even a fake one?" she asked sarcastically. Sidney smiled lightly at her and took another sip of her drink. Kamren watched the discomfort pass over Sidney's face, and she thought that maybe she had touched a nerve.

"I'm sorry" she said turning away from him, watching the snow fall. The house was quiet for a few moments before Sidney cleared his throat. "That's okay..." he stated firmly shifting in his spot. "That's what this is... a fake relationship, put on for everyone's eyes so we don't 'tarnish Sidney Crosby's reputation' what a great thing to have to tell your kid when they're older" he rattled off to himself, sounding irked. "It's kind of like what you were talking about the other day...a business relationship" he stated, finally turning his eyes towards her. She was slightly taken back, where was this coming from? "I...I thought that's what you wanted?" she asked softly and slightly confused.

Sidney sat in his spot, his eyes still on hers. "It's what I settled for" he stated flatly taking another sip of his drink and shifting his eyes towards the snow. Kamren sat back, trying to make sense of his words. "Look, Sid...we didn't have to do it like this. We could have let things unfold into a big mess but we chose not to. You said it was going to be easier for me and for the baby." she tried to reason. Sidney nodded, but she was not exactly grasping the point. He was trying to protect Kamren and the baby but he forgot to worry about one other person in the equation, himself.

He couldn't help but feel something for Kamren. He didn't know whether it had to do with her and her beautiful green eyes, her long legs and contagious smile or the fact that she was carrying his child, who was soon to be the most important person in his life. He took a breath, calming his emotions and took another sip. "And this isn't just a business deal, I agreed with you when you said we should establish a friendship. We are having a child together, god knows we have obstacles to jump already, if we aren't on a team...the world could score all sorts of hat tricks against us" Kamren tried to work her new-found hockey language into the conversation somehow, not knowing if it made sense.

Sidney couldn't help but crack a smile, he began to laugh. Kamren shifted towards him and smiled back, it had worked. "Was that good?" she asked raising a brow. He nodded "Really good" he noted "I'm learning" she shrugged proudly. He laughed again "So you agree?" Kamren asked "Are we on a team?" she stretched her arms out for a hug. He eyed her, still smiling "At least until the next winter Olympics" he argued. "I'll take it" she shrugged as he joined her in a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wrote quite a bit this weekend! I'm hoping to have a lot more time to put back into this story because I really enjoy writing it! Thanks for the support and patience! xoxo**

* * *

There was a really annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere next to her. She reached for it with a groan, and her fingers touched something hard. Her eyes shot open and for the second time in her life she was shocked to be waking up next to the one and only Sidney Crosby. She sat upright on the couch as he began to squirm awake. His eyes opened up to Kamren already looking over at him. "Well here's a familiar scene" his groggy voice attempted at humor.

Kamren felt herself smile; they had been talking until the early hours of the morning and had fallen asleep on the couch in the process. She had learned a bit more about her famous baby-daddy. He talked animatedly about his family and career and she reminded herself to Google HIM while he was gone, to be fully caught up.

He sat up straight on the couch as well straightening out his shirt "We didn't this time" he informed her with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed lightly "I know that" she rolled her eyes running her hands through her messy hair. Sidney smiled at her, checking his phone for the time, he groaned. Kamren slid off the couch and needed a reminder to where the bathroom was, she hurried along before her pregnant bladder exploded.

When she exited, she heard a few things being shoved around in the kitchen, so instead of making the left to the couch she took a right entering the large kitchen. Sidney stood, still in the same clothes he wore to dinner last night, pouring a second glass of orange juice noticing her arrival. "Do you want eggs or some fruit or something?" he asked pulling out a frying pan, his voice still tired. Kamren looked at the time; it was five-thirty in the morning. She walked up to the island and he offered her the glass, she took a sip and was happy that it settled presently in her stomach. "Sure" she smiled "Thank you"

Eggs were not the best idea by the time the two sat down to eat them about ten minutes later. Two bites in Kamren jumped up and rushed away towards the bathroom she had just been inside. "Ughhh" she groaned after her release. "No steak and no eggs" Sidney noted from the door. Kamren glanced back at him; he was still eating from his plate in the doorway. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth with water from the sink. "Take note" Kamren nodded "Cause you owe me big time. Spinach and eggs for breakfast is a freaking staple at my place." she scoffed as he let her exit the door. He smiled at her "Okay, I owe you" he nodded happily.

"Oh! That reminds me!" he said once in the kitchen, he set his plate down quickly as Kamren began picking at the fruit on her plate. He disappeared somewhere in the house, showing up again a minute later. "I got something for you" he placed a large bag on the counter top in front of her. Kamren eyed it "Like a gift?" she asked "For what?" she stood from her chair to reach the top of the bag. Sidney shrugged "Because I owe you" he joked watching her pull out the tissue paper.

She pulled out the clear plastic bag that held what looked to be a very large pillow. She glanced at Sidney in confusion. "It's a boppy, a pregnancy pillow" he explained with a smile. Kamren looked back at the pillow at back at Sidney "What does it do?" she asked. "The website said it helps keep you comfortable at night and keeps everything in place" he made a strange hand motion in front of his stomach. "From what I understand as your stomach uhh grows it gets rather uncomfortable to sleep" he explained, hoping he used the right words. Kamren smiled at him, he was doing research?

"Well, thank you" she said with another once over at the pillow. "That's nice of you" she nodded. "I'm glad you like it" he said finishing his glass of juice. He side glanced the clock "Shit, I need to get going" he stated gathering the plates off the table and putting them in the sink. "Go ahead and get changed. I'll rinse them" Kamren offered watching his panic. He turned to face her, thanking her before rushing up the stairs.

He returned ten minutes later, appearing to have showered and he was dressed in a black suit, a yellow silk tie draped around his neck. He was running his hands through his short hair with one hand and had a suitcase in his left. Kamren had already been waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs putting on her shoes, her boppy at her feet.

"You're not going to be late are you?" Kamren asked feeling a little bad, he shook his head. "It snowed about a foot last night, everyone is going to be late." he said with a shrug. "A foot!?" Kamren was shocked; there was no way her car was going to handle well in those kind of conditions. Kamren walked with Sidney towards the door as the pair put on their coats. Sidney grabbed his bag from the door and she grabbed her boppy.

It was chilly outside, only a few small snowflakes lingering in the breeze. They separated to their respective cars, she slid her pillow into the back seat and Sidney met her at her door. "Thanks for letting me stay" Kamren thanked him, pulling her coat tighter around her. He shrugged it off "No problem."

"Is your car gonna be okay in all of the snow?" he asked watching her open her door to start her car and warm it up. She shrugged, wondering the same thing "I guess we will find out" she smiled. Sidney stared down at her as she started her car. He had a look on his face as if he was contemplating something. His lips pushed together and tugged once to the left. He glanced back at his Range Rover before taking a breath, "Come on." he deep voice demanded. Kamren glanced up at him quickly "Wha?" she asked.

He opened her back door, grabbing the boppy. "What are you doing?" she asked when he extended his hand to hers. "You can take my car for the week, it has four wheel drive and brand new tires." he stated. Kamren was still staring at him before she let out a sarcastic laugh "Ahhh yeah right" she rolled her eyes lightly but his face showed no sign of joking. "You're not serious are you?" she asked, a small smile still on her lips.

He nodded at her "Dead serious" he stated. She sat back slightly "Sid I can't just take your car for a week, your very expensive car that I cannot afford to fix if something happened to it" she explained, making him shake his head. "Don't worry about that, I'd feel a lot better knowing you were safe" he argued. Kamren didn't know what to say, he was offering her his car and won't except a no. "Um" was all she could think to say. "It has a full tank, come on Kamren I'm gonna be worried all week anyway just please, take my car!" he almost laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

The cold leather seat she sat in suddenly wasn't cold anymore. She felt a wave of heat from under her "Woo...are these heated?" she asked rubbing her hand on them. Sidney smiled over at her "Yes, your butt can be warm all week" he said.

Somehow, Kamren had agreed to Sidney's offer. It was somewhere in between him admitting he was already going to be worried and him checking his watch a million times. Whatever it was, she was here now sitting in the passenger seat on the way to the airport.

"Are you gonna watch the games this week?" Sidney asked, hopeful. Kamren looked over at him and shrugged "I'm sure Britney will have it on" she assumed. Sidney gave a single straight-mouthed nod. Kamren had to get back to working on her book, with everything that was happening lately she hadn't had much time to work, and she was sure her publisher would come down on her if she knew it. "Well if it helps any I'll score a goal or two for yah, to keep you tuned in" he gave her a confident smile.

"Make it four...one for each game" she taunted back. "Does that mean you will watch all four games?" he asked in a business tone, an eyebrow arched. "All four, one goal each and I will stay tuned" she agreed with a nod. He smiled wider "Perfect." This was comfort and motivation for him.

"Okay just remember, keep it in four wheel drive and you should have no problem. If you do, you have my number...if I don't answer I'm either playing hockey or dead" he laughed. Kamren shook her head at his horrible joke. "Ey Sid!" A man yelled from across the concrete in front of the airport with a wave. He looked back at him and gave a motion that he'd be right there. "Just take it easy, like the doctor said okay?" he lowered his tone and Kamren nodded. "Have a good time" she said back. The pair leaned in for a hug, something they were both comfortable with.

When Sidney pulled back he picked up his luggage "I'll talk to you soon then" he gave an awkward nod. She nodded back at him as he handed her his keys and began to walk away. "Oh..." Kamren muttered "Hey Sid!" she yelled making him turn around "Skate good!" she yelled placing her hand on her stomach after. He watched this and smiled wide, he didn't tell her but he couldn't wait to get back into town already.

After hearing giggles and cat calls from Britney when Kamren got home, tossing Sidney's Range Rover keys onto the kitchen table she listened to how much her friend already missed another Penguin. It was strange, because this was the first time in a long time Britney was actually home past when practice let out.

The pair planned to make the snowy day a girls day, catching up on their favorite shows and girl talk in jammies and blankets on the couch. Kamren sat back happily, biting into a tomato like it was an apple. Everything had to be just about perfect at the moment. She had come into accepting that her life was changing, her and Sidney had come to agree that they had each other's back and she was chewing on the juiciest tomato she had ever had, everything was perfect.

Molly glared down hard at the magazine in front of her the next evening. She had no idea how much media attention this would get. Most of the office had already left for Thanksgiving the next day, but she had been swamped since yesterday when the first phone call hit. "Who is this girl?" "How long have they been dating?" and the latest "She was seen driving his car away from the airport just yesterday!" Everyone was begging for a piece of information on Kamren. To tell the truth, Molly was as well. Here this girl was again, swooping in and getting attention.

The information she had she was under contract not to share and it made her shake with frustration. She knew she couldn't give it up, but she had a feeling that she knew who would. She had placed a phone call this afternoon and she was just itching to get it returned. She glared down again at the pictures of Sidney and Kamren. They were dressed for winter and walking together, his hands around her waist. Another of them laughing together in a restaurant window.

She slammed her fist on the desk, her cell phone buzzing on her desk. Her eyes narrowed at it, Matt Cooke. She smiled widely and opened the text. _**Hannah Josephs 555-7642**_the text read. _**Is that all you need? ;) **_Another soon followed. _**Go play hockey, then we'll talk ;) **_she buzzed back, she knew their game was about to start and she was more than happy to finally have a lead on where to find her only hope of getting rid of Kamren Todd.

Ice cream, she really really needed ice cream. Chocolate? No. Mint Chip? No. "Mmmm strawberry cheesecake" Kamren muttered, opening the freezer at the local market. She grabbed the flavor of her choice and on her way to the checkout she decided to look through the makeup section.

It was nearly ten at night, the night before Thanksgiving and there she was, pregnant in her sweatpants at the grocery store for ice cream. The Penguins had won their game last night 3-1 and as promised Sidney had scored. He had texted her earlier that evening, asking her if he was just a really good hockey player or if he just really wanted Kamren to keep watching.

_**Neither, you're Canadian. It's just luck.**_ Is how she replied.  
_**You are my luck**_ he attempted to reply, but couldn't find the guts. Instead he replied with a simple _**LOL!**_

Kamren was scanning the lip gloss when she heard someone step beside her. The store had been almost silent before and the voice she heard made her jump slightly. "Hey there" the males voice filled her ears. She stood up straight, meeting a pair of blue eyes. "Did I scare yah?" he asked with a kind smile. Kamren let out a breath, the guy seemed slightly familiar and she squinted at him.

"Kellon White?" she asked slowly. He beamed back at her "OFFICER Kellon White" he corrected, pointing at his badge. Kamren eyed it "You mean security officer?" she asked smiling back, he rolled his eyes at her "Still a ball buster aren't you?" he laughed.

In high school, Kellon White was the 'it guy'. The one everyone wanted to know, every girl wanted to date and whose life was that glitter of high school perfect. Everyone loved him, except Kamren. He tried to cast his spell on her once, and she shot him down. Rumor was he lost a ball that day...she never stuck around to find out.

He looked a bit grown up; his once shaggy blonde hair was cut nicely, revealing his baby blues. He had filled out, his muscles framing him nicely; though he hadn't grown much...they were eye to eye.

"Came to make sure you weren't stealin' stuff" he joked, giving her a sly smile. She shook her head at him "Just mascara or two" she laughed. "Careful, I might have to arrest you" he was flirting with her, and for some reason she found herself flirting back.

"You look...amazing" Kellon stated, trying to control his eyes from traveling her. She smiled a thank you "You look grown up" she complimented. He just chuckled at her, "Ice Cream?" he smiled in question. Kamren glanced at it; her craving had not escaped her. She nodded "Girls night" she hid her craving from him.

"Ah" he nodded "Are you still with that Jon guy from back in the day?" he asked. Jon's face ran though her mind, and a pang of sadness grazed her, she shook it off and said a simple "No." He still smiled at her "Think you might have a spare night anytime soon for an old friend?" he was being forward, nothing had changed. Kamren smiled at first, she doesn't know why she refused him in high school. He was always very handsome, and very nice to her. Dating him would have sealed perfection in her high school years. He looked the same now as he did then, having just asked her out for the second time in his life.

She might not have known what was holding her back then but with her craving still twisting inside of her a face popped into her head. Sidney. And then she realized, _Oh yeah I'm pregnant._

She took a small breath and she watched Kellon's face fall with every second that passed. She shook her head "I don't think I can" she said apologetically. "It's just...really bad timing" she muttered eyeing her ice cream. Kellon shook his head "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be...just lunch or something. To catch up with an old friend?" he asked again. He watched Kamren fidget uncomfortably "Just...here let me give you my number. That way you can think about it okay?" he asked pulling out a pen and writing his number out on a piece of paper, he handed it to her.

"Whenever you want, if you ever want." he smiled at her, not fazed by her slight rejection this time. He seemed confident and it made Kamren smile, taking the paper. "Have a great Thanksgiving" he smiled. They said their goodbyes and she watched Kellon walk away, back to work.

She found herself at the checkout line a few minutes later. She placed a hand on her stomach lightly, chuckling at how life played by its own rules. She scanned the candy and the magazines waiting in line with her. When her eyes caught something written in bold letters, her eyes widened at it and she grabbed for it, her fingers trembling. It was then she realized that not only did life play by its own rules...but the media did as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know some of you have been asking how Hannah would be able to rat out her friend over a little fight...well this might clear a few things up :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamren drove in Sidney's Range Rover, maybe a little bit too fast back to her condo. The magazine sat next to her on the passenger seat, the bold red words glaring over at her through the darkness.

She was shaking, with what she had no idea. Anger? Fear? Nervousness? Embarrassment? Maybe a little bit of each one. She slid into her parking spot and pulled her phone out, it trembled in her hands. She hovered her thumb over his phone number, he had probably gone to bed already but she was completely freaking out!

**Pittsburgh's Hockey Star Warming up with a New Beauty  
**_**  
**_Kamren could have choked on her own breath as she saw pictures of her and Sidney when they went to get pizza the other night. She hadn't seen any photographers, let alone any flashes in the darkness. But there they were, looking like a couple and looking...happy?

Kamren stared down at herself, she was in fact smiling and he was in fact smiling back at her. It could have fooled anyone and apparently it had. She pressed hard on his name and pulled the phone to her ear, it rang three times and he answered with a groggy "Hello"

"Sidney, it's Kamren" her voice was sharp and he could tell something was wrong. He sat up quickly in his bed "Kamren, are you okay?" he asked, now also worried. She clenched the magazine in her fist. "It's out" was all she said. Sidney didn't know if he was just too tired to understand or if that was some sort of pregnancy term he didn't know but her tone let him know it was bad. "What's out?" he asked, his voice hushed as his teammate slept in the next bed.

"Pittsburgh Star Magazine states that its hockey star is heating it up with a new girl" Kamren said quickly. "There are pictures and my name is in here and everything." Kamren was definitely freaking out. Sidney took a deep breath, waking up a little. He groaned and pulled his hand through his short hair. "I didn't know it would be that fast" he grumbled.

Kamren sighed "What do I do?" she almost pleaded. "Look, just stay calm. This was supposed to happen, maybe not this fast, but we knew it was coming. I will be back in two days, just live your life as normal as you can till then. If people bother you just ignore them, you don't have to talk to anyone about anything. Just please don't stress over this" he pleaded. He already felt horrible having to put her in this position and the fact that he wasn't there to help made him feel worse.

"So as of tomorrow, to everyone in Pittsburgh I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, the words feeling foreign in her mouth. Sidney swallowed; he hoped it was just to everyone in Pittsburgh and not the rest of the country and Canada. For her sake and for his as well, he had not gotten to tell his parents yet. He made a mental note to call them first thing in the morning.

To the words she said though, his mouth couldn't help but tug into a small smile. His _girlfriend._Words he hadn't heard in a while, his mind kicked into a flashback and he felt Kamren's soft lips trail up his neck to his mouth. He sat back against the headboard to his hotel and she straddled him, her skin glowing in the darkness as she gripped his arms and pulled his hands to her waist. When their lips met he gave her hips a tight squeeze and he felt her moan his name into his mouth.

"Sidney?" she asked after he had not answered her. He snapped out of it and adjusted his shorts. Men and their dirty thoughts. "Yes" he answered her. "But don't worry okay? Because everything is gonna be alright. We are a team remember?" he tried to comfort her. She agreed with him halfheartedly. Kamren took another breath, trying to decide if she was really even ready for this. Knowing it was already too late.

* * *

"Umm, lady you are crazy" was all Molly heard from the other line. She had just proposed an offer to Miss Hannah Joseph's that she was sure wouldn't be refused. She was obviously wrong. She gripped hard at the pen in her hand in slight shock. "Ten thousand." Molly showed no sign of worry. She listened as Hannah took in the offer "Why do you even care so much anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping them not trying to trash them" Hannah stated, Molly noticed that she hadn't said no.

"I'm not trying to hurt Sid; I just want that piece of trash gone. She is causing too many problems, getting in my way if you know what I mean." Molly explained. "That piece of trash is my friend, bitch" Hannah was a fiery one. Luckily Molly was as well. "Oh is she really?" Molly countered. "I've heard different. Her and your other little friend had quite a bit to say about their 'friend' Hannah" Molly lied; she was trying anything she could think of.

Hannah felt her teeth grit together and Molly flipped through the papers on her desk "Talk her into getting an abortion...or get whoever talked you into having yours" Molly hissed. She had touched a nerve and when Hannah spoke again her voice faltered. "Fuck you." her voice shook. "I tried to get her to have one. Why do you think they hate me?" she spat. Molly didn't know this and her mouth curved downwards slightly. If Kamren had dropped one of her best friends to have this baby, then how was she supposed to get rid of it?

"I can't believe they told you that" Hannah was fuming "It was supposed to be a secret!" she exclaimed. This made Molly smile wickedly "Well then it's only fair..." she started. She could tell Hannah was listening. "She shared your secret, you share hers" Molly tossed the idea lightly. "I already did, with Matt" Hannah stated. Molly rolled her eyes "Cookie wouldn't have the guts to tell people" Molly slammed back.

"Look lady...you're gonna have to find someone else. Kamren can ruin her own life" Hannah stated. Molly's eyes rolled over the paperwork she had dug up on this girl, and stared down at Hannah's employer, she smiled aggressively "Look here darling. It's gonna be like this...you will do this for me and 'ruin her life', or I will ruin yours" Molly growled. Hannah laughed sarcastically "Look bitch, you don't even know me" Hannah growled back. "No, but I do know of your internship with a certain designer, Jordan Weeks." Molly offered, hearing Hannah stutter "Yeah...So?" her voice was flat.

Molly was still smiling "Jordy and me go way back, she designed my sister's wedding dress. Now I'm sure you have worked long and hard to get such an amazing opportunity with an equally great designer and you would never ever do anything to jeopardize that, would you?" Molly purred. Hannah felt the color drain from her face "Are you threatening me?" she asked slowly. "Of course not" Molly defended "I'm just letting you weigh your options."

Hannah sighed and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. They technically weren't friends anymore, Kamren and Britney were sharing her secrets and she had worked her whole life for this opportunity, she didn't even have to think twice "Twenty thousand" she stated. Molly smiled wider "How about you keep your job and we make it 15 thousand to keep that mouth of yours shut about our little deal." Molly showed no sign of weakness. Hannah gritted her teeth "Fine."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hockey is back and so is this girl! Don't hate me! I'm really gonna try and pick this up! WOOO!**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Britney asked putting her arms through her coat the next evening. Her family was having Thanksgiving dinner and they were waking up to do some shopping early the next morning. Kamren shook her head from the couch "No, I'll be okay" she said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"You can't hide here forever" Britney joked with a small smile. Kamren smiled back at her "I'm not hiding, I'm relaxing" she stated. Britney made a sound in her throat that said she didn't believe her. "No, I really need to work on my book, I'll just see you tomorrow" Kamren nodded at her. Britney's smile fell "Oh...no actually Kris comes home tomorrow night and I told him I would stay with him." Britney explained. "Oh" Kamren nodded.

"You know your boyfriend comes home tomorrow too, maybe you should uh actually get to know the guy. He's all but ran a police report on you, maybe you should do the same?" Britney hinted. Kamren rolled her eyes playfully "Fake boyfriend" Kamren corrected making Britney roll her eyes.

"Hey, it's written in ink which is more than most people can say" Britney shrugged, tucking her scarf around her neck and clutching her purse. "Besides, the guy bought you a boppy, how bad of a fake boyfriend could he be?" Britney laughed as her friend pulled the body pillow around her cuddling it "Aww a pregnant woman's dream" Britney cooed.

* * *

"We just cannot wait to meet her Sid" he heard his mom smile over the phone. "She sounds lovely" she added. Hearing her words made him smile softly, it almost seemed real. Pushing the thought that it wasn't aside, he put on the show. "She is really great" he wasn't lying.

"When will we meet her? Should I buy her a Christmas gift? Will she be joining us? We could invite her family!" his mother bombarded him with questions. His smile faltered slightly, remembering Kamren's face whenever her family came up in conversation. "Um, yeah. She will be" Sidney nodded; he was going to try hard to get her to be there.

"Well Sid, I am very proud of you" his mother smiled, she said that every day. "You have been playing amazing and doing wonderful things in your life. I just hope you keep this lucky charm around a while, because you seem very happy." she stated. Sid swallowed again; he knew this was coming from a lie. He wondered if he would have gotten the same reaction from the truth. He formed the words on the end of his tongue; he fought hard to hold it back.  
"Mom..." he stuttered. "Yes Sid?" her voice was still light and cheery.

"Make sure you tell Taylor I said good luck at her game tomorrow" he sputtered, not gaining enough courage. "Oh hunny, I will" she chirped again.

* * *

It was late and Kamren blinked tiredly, she tapped away on her lap top in the kitchen. She had hit her backspace button numerous times. Deleting lines paragraphs and entire chapters. She could absolutely not get this leading man right. She sighed heavily, having not made much progress and her stomach grumbled. She looked down at it, she was hungry...again. She grabbed a peach from the fridge and adjusted herself again around her boppy.

It was a really great gift; she already could not get comfortable anywhere without it. She placed her fingers on the keyboard and brought up her browser. Britney had been looking up the Penguin's schedule, to see what time the game started the next day and it was the first thing Kamren saw. They were going to be in North Carolina tomorrow for an afternoon game, she scrolled down to the player's roster. Out of curiosity she stopped at his name, Sidney Crosby. It was a link and she found herself clicking it swiftly.

There was a short bio about him, mostly hockey related and she scanned it quickly. She moved her mouse up to the search bar and typed out the letters- **Sidney Crosby**

Link after link she read. Hockey...hockey...fan pages...personal life...charities...hockey...hockey...anti-crosby pages... more hockey...Oh and let's not forget, the newest piece of news involving Kamren, herself.

She hadn't realized but by the time she was done it was four in the morning. She had spent two hours researching him. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, she had still not made any progress on her book but at this point she didn't care. He was private, she could tell by the lack of deeply personal information. But, she guessed that you had to be when you live your life in the lime-light. Her stomach flopped and she looked down at it tiredly, knowing that the same light was going to lie upon her in the time to follow.


	28. Chapter 28

"Now that's what I'm talking about..." Neal leaned about a foot over the sideboard to watch a busty blonde skate past them, collecting the pucks from the ice.

"Did you see the ass on the brunette? What do they feed these girls out here?" Sutter craned his neck with the majority of the bench. Sidney watched after the woman as well, but his eyes never traveled south of the long brown curls bouncing behind her, he immediately thought of Kamren.

"Cooke, look at this one...I think she's eying you." Neal commented again. At this Sidney turned his head down the bench to where Kris sat messing with the tape on his stick. He seemed to have the same lack of interest Sid had at the moment.

This had always been a past time for the guys, checking out the local crop. In the past Sidney had always eyed along with them, but he tried his hardest to keep his mind on what was most important, the game.

He rolled his eyes back to the score board, where highlights from each team's games were playing. He watched himself on the screen for a moment and his mind began to wander back to a certain head of brown hair, Kamren. He wondered what she was doing, if she was sitting down getting ready to watch the game. If she had her feet propped up somewhere and twirling her hair around her finger like she always does.

"Sid I think this brunette likes you, HEY HONEY!" Martin called to the girl that had stopped near their bench. Sidney pulled his eyes from the screen and the girl made eye contact, she smiled at him. Sidney swallowed and turned his head slowly back to the screen. "Awe shut down!" Neal laughed with a hand to Sid's shoulder pad "It's okay baby...my beds open tonight!" he yelled as she skated away slowly.

"What the fuck was that about Crosby? That chick was smokin hot" Neal directed back at Sidney. He simply shook his head with a small smile "No thanks bro." he caught a side glance from Letang. "Yeah what the hell, we already lost that soldier to a woman, don't tell me we have lost you too." Martin joked; they had never seen Sidney with a girlfriend.

"Actually..." Sidney started, seeming to catch everyone's attention. "I am seeing someone." the words felt like butter, smooth and natural coming from his lips. Cooke stared over at Sidney narrowly, his tongue pressed to his cheek. "I don't believe it" Sutter joked. "That hot chick from dinner?" Neal asked. "Kamren was her name" Flurey filled in giving Neal a nudge. "Whatever bro, she is way hot." Neal said again, getting a fake hard look from Sidney.

"What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there then aye?" Cooke spoke low but firm. This time Sidney didn't have to fake a hard look. Sidney didn't have to say a word but he warned him, looking him straight in the eye. He knew that Matt knew their secret and he tried his best to shoot him the _'leave her alone'_look. The tension fizzled when Neal spoke again "She's real nice I bet" he smirked to himself.

Sidney broke his stare and watched Flurey push him again "Dude, you're ridiculous" he smiled. "Glad to hear it Kid, now leave him alone and get your heads in the game, let's take home this road streak!" Flurey pumped his team up. Sidney barked along with them, glad the attention was taken away from the potentially awkward situation.

This was the last game of the road series. He promised another goal and he was focused on getting it. 60 more minutes of Hockey and he would be on his way home. He took a deep breath as the lights turned down around him. It was game time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Did you watch the Pens game last night? Great win and amazing shooting at the end! That's why we love our Sid! 3**

On a different note, thank you for the feedback! I missed this story too and your reviews make me happy :)

* * *

Kamren grabbed her purse and tugged her jacket around her before she stepped out of the apartment into the cold. Trucking her way through the snow, she popped the locks on Sidney's car and immediately started the heater. She had to make it to the airport in an hour to pick up Sidney so that she could get her car back.

Her phone began buzzing from inside her purse. "Oh don't tell me you made it in early" she muttered to herself, fishing out the phone. It wasn't Sid. Her eyes narrowed at the name JON.

She made a grumble in her throat and tossed her phone back across the seat. "No thank you" she said sarcastically, grabbing for her seat belt.

She got down towards the airport rather quickly and wanted to put some gas back in Sidney's car as a thank you. "Not like your dad can't afford it" Kamren caught herself talking out loud. She narrowed her eyes at herself and glanced towards her stomach. It was the first time she had really spoken directly towards her child to be. She felt a little weird. Would that be considered talking to herself? She would like to think no.

Deciding that she wasn't crazy, she watched the numbers start to tick at the pump. "Kamren" she heard her name called from close by. She glanced up and tucked her dark hair behind her ear. "Oh...fuck" she couldn't help the words from slipping as she saw the one and only Jon taking long strides through the icy station towards her. As she watched him draw closer she contemplated running or jumping back inside the car. With no time to act on these impulses she quickly tried to gather herself instead.

Before she knew it, he was standing before her, smiling brightly. "It's crazy I'm running into you" he chirped. You're telling me Kamren thought. He reached forward for what turned into an awkward one armed hug tap. Kamren's body went frigid and she pulled herself completely away from him, smiling just as awkwardly as that hug. "I tried to call you a little earlier" he also said, only slightly phased by the awkwardness.

Kamren put on a dumb face "Oh? Gosh I've been super busy, and this new phone I just can't figure it out...must have missed it" she lied. He stared down at her for a few moments and then turned his head towards the car they stood by. Sidney's car. He eyed it then glanced back towards Kamren's hands which clutched a set of keys. He recoiled and his face registered with a mix of shock, sadness and anger.

"Wow" he stated softly "So, it's true." he continued to mutter, she barely heard him. He rubbed a hand across his red cheeks and looked back down at Kamren. She looked up at him, uneasily. "Looks like you've been doing really well." Jon commented. She watched him frown and tried to fight the small, tiny, lingering pang that pulled at her chest. She tried to shake it. She didn't need this; she had already promised herself that she wouldn't let him get to her anymore. She was stronger than this.

"Are you happy?" he asked finally, after a small silence. She held her head up, fighting back. "It's new..." she stated "But yes, I'm happy" she said, sliding her hand over her stomach casually. Jon eyed her again and gave a small nod. "Well..." he laughed to himself "He really has you all made up now doesn't he?" he kicked the gravel at his feet in annoyance.

"What?" she asked quickly. "New car, new phone, and new clothes" he said commenting on the new coat Britney had bought her on Black Friday. "It's amazing, I guess money really can buy happiness, or at least buy you" he explained frustrated. Kamren narrowed her eyes "Excuse me, it's really not like that!" she snapped back. "Oh, no? Then explain what's going on Kamren. I saw you last month and now all the sudden you are dating a fucking hockey player!" Kamren was getting just as upset as Jon seemed to be, but she was trying to stay calm.

"Look, a lot has changed in the past month Jon and it's not something that I can just go explain to people, let alone you" she shot back. His cheeks went even darker "What the fuck is that supposed to mean 'let alone me'?" he asked, fuming. Kamren broke her cool and she stepped forward aggressively "You don't deserve a damn explanation! You're just mad because I found someone this time and that for once it isn't you!" Kamren was using fake ammo, but it was coming from a place that had been deeply hurt by the man in front of her. She saw hurt cross HIS face for once and remembered every time this situation had been reversed.

The silence made Kamren suddenly aware that she was standing in a public place. She took a breath to calm herself. With a glare into Jon's red eyes she spoke through her teeth "I'm sorry I have to go." She shut the tank and made her way to the door, she yanked it shut but it didn't close. Jon's hand had stopped it and it swung back open, his eyes met hers again. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" he almost begged. "I know I did a lot to hurt you and was a major dick 99% of the time. But, you gotta know Kami how much I love you." He reached for her hand, which she moved. "It's too late for that Jon."

"No! It's not, it's never too late. I'll show you I promise I'll prove it to you!" Jon's eyes broke from hers and traveled the embroidered leather interior of Sidney's car. With a hard swallow he clenched the door roughly "I don't care who he is or what he's given you, I will fix this I promise" he let a single tear fall and Kamren turned her head pretending to stare out the front window. He really had the complete wrong idea and she was frankly really pissed off. "Jon, I need to go" she said facing him again "Please let me leave" she said through her teeth.

Jon's shoulder's sank, he finally was defeated "I'm sorry" he muttered before Kamren reached for the door and yanked it shut. Without another look in his direction, she started the car and drove away quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Sidney's four wheel drive worked perfectly as Kamren whipped the Range Rover onto the road that lead to private pick up. She was still fuming. Her mind raced and with her hormones raging she was having a rather hard time calming down.

She stopped swiftly at Terminal B, the one Sidney had instructed. The tires slid a little on the light slush and she jerked back against the seat. With a huff she put the car in park and sat back. She felt hot and confined so she fumbled with her seat belt, whipping it off of her in another huff. She sat back again and waited, glaring out the front window.

"Think, someone can buy me?" she scoffed under her breath. "Funny how when the thing you think you wanted most finally comes along and it is not even close to what you want" she continued to rant. "Well that jerk is two months and one Vegas trip too late!" she spat. She worked on trying to control her breathing, and ended up glaring out the front window into the fog. Her mind continued to race, it was almost like this baby hated Jon just as much as she did at the moment.

There was a muffed tap at the window and she jumped slightly. She turned to see a smiling face, his nose a little red from the cold. She felt her lips tug up in a toothless grin, the most she could get from inside of her rage at the moment and she reached to unlock the doors.

Sidney opened the door and was still smiling brilliantly "Hey" his voice was smooth and happy. "You spacing out or what?" he joked as he watched her climb out of the driver's seat. Kamren let him pull her into a hug "I guess" she said into his chest. He pulled back and they both gave a shiver "Let's get you out of the cold" he said. He put his luggage in the back while Kamren took the passenger's seat.

When Sidney slid in he adjusted the seat and the mirrors back to his comfort then looked over at Kamren, she had once again began staring into the fog. "How was your week?" he asked making Kamren only think of the event that just occurred. "Cold" her voice was flat and her fingers still tingled with anger. Sidney studied her with a raised brow, something was wrong.

"But you had the seat warmers." Sid tried to lighten her mood. Kamren's lips barely twitched with a smile. He glanced around awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked a little more serious. Kamren gave a definite nod "I feel fine." she said moving her hands to her lap where she began to study them. Sidney looked down at them too. "No one bothered you did they?" he asked, concerned. Kamren finally glanced up at him "Nothing worth mentioning" she tried to convince herself and him.

"So...you're okay?" he asked softly, his dark eyes trying to find hers. She avoided them, "I'm fine" she urged looking back out the window. He studied her for a few moments longer, it was weird for him to say...but he knew her better than she thought he did and he wasn't buying it. But he sensed that he wouldn't get it out of her and put the car in drive, pulling away from the airport.

The ride to his house was rather quiet; he turned some music on to fill the sound void. Glancing over at her every few minutes Sidney could see that she was definitely upset. This frustrated him. He was so excited to get back to Pittsburgh; we wanted to tell her so much. He had been waiting for four days to come back to see Kamren smile and to know that she was alright. He hadn't thought it would be like this.

He pulled up his long drive way and parked next to Kamren's Jetta. He took the key out and looked over at her. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked, trying to tempt her inside again. She removed her seatbelt and shook her head "No, I really should get going. I have some work to do on my book" she said reaching for her purse. Sid watched her with a small frown and quickly spoke up "Okay, well how about I pick you up for dinner or something tonight?" he asked hopefully. Kamren just shook her head "I don't know when I'll be done. Look, I'll just call you tomorrow or something okay?" Kamren said reaching for the door handle.

Sidney felt his heart pounding in his chest, he was not sure that was happening. "Um...okay" he said with a noticeable frown. Kamren stepped out of the car and leaned back in, finally seeing Sidney's face. She faltered slightly, he looked sad. Kamren swallowed hard and realized she hadn't seen him this way since that day in the locker room and she remembered how much she hated it. She knew she was making him upset and she felt terrible. But, for some reason she just couldn't stop.

"Thank you, for letting me use your car this week. I really appreciate it." she said finally. Sidney gave a nod "No problem, really" he said looking back at her. "Drive safe. Call me if you change your mind" he added. Kamren gave a nod "You bet." she said before shutting the door and making her way towards her car.

Sidney sat and gave a loud sigh. What the fuck just happened? He asked himself as he watched her drive away. With a furrowed brow he gathered his things and made his way inside his big, empty house.


	31. Chapter 31

"Look, I'll just call you tomorrow or something" Kamren's voice rang through his head, Sidney raised the glass of beer in front of him to his lips and took a sip, glaring through the darkness at the television in front of him where the Red Wings/Flyers game was on. Kamren said that she would call him tomorrow, it had been three days.

He felt his phone buzz from his pocket, pulling it out quickly only to be disappointed by a text from his publicist, Molly. 'Need to meet up with you ASAP, how are you? :)' it read. He only set it on the table in front of him with a sigh. He blinked at the TV screen with a small frown; he had no idea what to do. Sidney had texted her every day, called and sent her flowers. He didn't want to be too desperate but he was really feeling it at the moment.

He pushed the beer in front of him out of the way and put his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. He was frustrated because he didn't know why she was mad at him, or if she was mad at him. He had no idea what happened, but every possible scenario ran through his head. Maybe she got upset about the photos of them circulating. Maybe she read one of those bad internet stories people write. Maybe people were giving her a hard time. He had no idea but he was going crazy.

His phone buzzed again and this time he was a little more eager to see the text. 'Yes, she is fine Sidney, has had her face stuck in her laptop for a while. She's not really telling me much, I'm sorry' Britney's text read. 'Ok, thanks." Sidney quickly sent back. He took another deep sigh and leaned back into his couch; he closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Britney sent her text with a sigh. There was a knock at the door and she glanced up to where Kamren sat on the couch tapping away on her computer. Kamren met her eyes and Britney frowned slightly "I'll get it" she said getting up and walking towards the door. She opened it to find a face full of flowers.

"Again?" Britney asked stepping back into the room holding the vase. Kamren looked up and saw the orange and pink lilies. Her mouth fell open slightly as she met her friend's stare. "I hope to hear from you soon- Sid" Britney read from the card "Where do you want them?" she asked. Kamren tilted her head towards the kitchen "With the others" she said.

When Britney returned she gave Kamren a piercing stare from across the room. Kamren took a small breath "He sort of takes this fake boyfriend roll a little too seriously, huh?" Kamren gave a small smile. Britney shook her head "Um, the kid likes you Kam...like more than likes you...like LUV's you" she stated. Kamren quickly shook her head at her friend and finally set aside her lap top "Yeah right" she shook it off. Britney rolled her eyes "The flowers, the phone calls and texts, the dates, he let you drive his car all week. Sounds like a boyfriend to me" Britney tried to reason. Kamren nodded "Yeah a fake boyfriend. He's playing a part Brit..." she reasoned. With a small shake of her head, Britney wasn't fooled. "He's a really nice guy. You're being really mean and you should call him." she stated flatly. "It's only fair." she finished before turning and walking down the hall to her room.

Kamren raised her brow and exhaled. "Wow" she stated repeating Britney's words in her head. "Touché." she chuckled.

Kamren wasn't sure why she was avoiding Sidney, he hadn't done anything wrong. Seeing Jon had just really upset her and with her emotions flaring Sidney had just caught the bad end of it. She glanced down at her phone, it was pretty late and he was probably already sleeping but she sent the text anyway.

The flowers are beautiful, thank you. Call me tomorrow if you get a chance, I'm sorry.

Kamren woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached around and grabbed it answering with a groggy greeting.

"Are you still sleeping?" a smiling voice came from the other end; she hadn't heard his voice in days. "This baby thing is exhausting" Kamren said back throwing her blankets off of her. There was a small silence and Kamren cleared her throat. "Um...Sid sorry about the other day. I was upset about something stupid and I took it out on you. My emotions are a little crazy lately." Kamren explained. "Are you sure?" he asked uneasily. She gave a flat "Yes." and he tried to believe her. "I'm sorry." she said again in a sweet voice and he felt himself let it go.

Sidney shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "It's okay. Just made me a little worried. Are you feeling okay?" he asked sweetly. Kamren glanced down at her tummy she felt like she looked bloated more than pregnant. "Everything seems to be okay" she said rubbing her belly. "I actually wanted to talk to you about checking your schedule to see when would be a good time to schedule the ultrasound." Kamren said. She could almost hear Sidney smile "Really?" he asked, obviously excited. "Yeah they have Friday open, then Monday and Tuesday as well. They understood about the schedule problems, so they kept all three open for us." Kamren explained. "Us..." Sidney said back softly, he liked the sound of us.

Kamren glanced around quickly "Yeah, you do wanna go to the appointment right?" Kamren asked quickly and slightly confused. "No...Yeah...of course I do" he fumbled his words "Um...what time on Monday?" he asked quickly to change the subject. "Noon" Kamren answered. "I have a game in New York on Friday, I have practice Monday morning but noon would be perfect" He was excited. "Great, I will call Dr. Bradley today" Kamren smiled back.

There was a small silence "So..." Kamren said looking down at her toes "What are you doing today?" she asked curiously. "I am going by Molly's office in about an hour, have some papers to sign I guess" Sidney explained. Kamren couldn't help but notice the slight burn of...jealousy? That formed in the pit of her stomach. The image of Molly and her tiny skirts passed through her head and she gritted her teeth. "Oh..." was all Kamren said but Sid quickly asked "Why, what's up?"

"Oh...nothing. Britney is with Kris and I was thinking of maybe seeing a movie or something but, that's okay" She shook her head. There was a short pause "I can cancel" Sidney stated. Kamren shook her head again "Oh...no. No, don't do that. Its business I get it" she said slowly. "It's nothing I can't get faxed over Kam, I'll text Ronnie now" he said anyway. Kamren paused "Are you sure?" she asked, strained. She could hear him smile "Get ready, I will pick you up in an hour" he said before hanging up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Long chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey" Kamren chirped as she slipped into the passenger side out of the cold. Her smile was wide, almost as wide as Sidney's. "Hi" he said back giving her the once over. She looked beautiful. Her makeup was done perfect to make her green eyes glow. Her wavy brown hair stood out against her white shirt and her red scarf hung around her belly which stuck out only slightly under the fabric. She finally met his eye and he spoke "Sorry I didn't come to the door, there was no guest parking" he explained.

She shook her head "Don't worry about it, I'm not that old fashioned." she smiled over at him again as he pulled away from her apartment. Sidney couldn't help but glance over periodically at Kamren as she spoke about her new book. Apparently over the last three days he had made sweeping progress. He had missed her and just watching her speak made him realize why. He had a lot of time to think over the past three days, and a lot of that thinking was about Kamren.

It was distinguishably clear that he had feelings for her. The confusing part was trying to see where these feelings were coming from. He tried to think if he would feel this way if Kamren wasn't having his child. Truth is, the answer would probably be no. But that didn't mean how it sounded. The only reason this woman was sitting next to him was because she was pregnant. What if Vegas really had been the last time he saw her, he wouldn't be having these feelings...he wouldn't be living this moment. He didn't like this girl only because she was having his child either, if anything it just amplified the connection he felt towards her. Watching her reach for the volume and move her shoulders with the music he smiled. He felt like he was supposed to be living this moment, that this wasn't a mistake. It was fate.

Sidney pulled into a parking spot at the mall and shut off the car. They got out of the car and met around front, Kamren was nervously tugging the fabric of her shirt. "You don't think people will be able to tell do you?" she asked nervously. She cursed herself for not choosing a looser fitting shirt; she really didn't have to worry about it until now. "No, you look great. I don't think we will have to worry about that for at least another month." Sidney placed a hand on her arm and gave her a smile. She still looked a little worried "Are you sure?" she asked moving her body as if she could suck her tiny bump in. Sidney chuckled at her as his hand slid down to catch her fingertips. "Stop, you look perfect" his dark eyes caught hers.

His eyes always had a way of catching her off guard; they were so dark and so kind that it always sort of knocked her off balance when he stared at her like this. His fingers still hooked with hers she could see Sidney's jaw muscles tighten and a bit of pink fill his cheeks. He looked sort of childlike staring down at her, and this made Kamren warm inside. Sidney really was a nice guy. If her child had to be half of anyone she thought she was pretty lucky that it was him.

It seemed like they were standing there for ages before Sidney finally said something. "Kamren, can I ask you something?" his voice was low and he glanced down at their hands and then back up to her eyes. All she did was nod, yes. He opened his mouth to speak but Kamren heard something else.

"Sidney Crosby!" a voice from nearby sounded. They broke eye contact for the group of teenage fans that approached them. Kamren took a breath and slipped her hand out of his swiftly and crossed her arms over her stomach, letting Sidney take a few pictures as people passing all got a look at their town's favorite hockey star.

And that's how it was for the rest of the afternoon; there were eyes on Sidney and even eyes on Kamren. The darkness of the movie was the only time she didn't feel stared at, but when Sidney suggested that they shop around a little afterward, the eyes were right back on them. She kept her arms crossed across her stomach for most of the afternoon and smiled when people greeted her. They were in front of a fancy store filled with overpriced but unbelievably beautiful handbags, and Kamren kept herself from drooling over them as Sidney signed an autograph.

"That one's nice, aye?" Sidney popped back at her side and smiled up at the purse Kamren had been eyeing. She laughed sarcastically "Yeah and probably costs more than my car!" she rolled her eyes and continued walking past the store, Sidney following. They had started doing a little Christmas shopping; Kamren had just bought Britney a really nice pair of boots and was not really looking to spend any more money. Luckily for her, with that purchase her Christmas shopping was pretty much done. Maybe she would pick something up for Sidney too though she thought as he walked next to her leading her through the crowd. He had done quite a bit of shopping today, which Kamren understood because he really wasn't going to have the time with Christmas in just two weeks.

When they finished up in Target Sidney was stopped again by a fan. Gosh he must have a lot of patience she thought. Just then a pang hit her stomach. Yup, she was officially hungry. Sidney glanced back at her and gave her a look 'You okay?' he mouthed in question. Kamren nodded "Hungry" she said back softly. Sidney finished his autograph and joined her again. "Do you want to go?" he asked leaning towards her to take some of the bags she was holding and she nodded "Yeah, thanks."

They got back to the car without anymore interruptions and her seat was nice and warm in no time. "You okay?" he asked again making her nod "Yeah, this kid just needs more than popcorn I think" she laughed. He nodded back "Well, we are pretty close to my house and I leave tomorrow night...I can maybe cook something up for us." he offered. When Kamren didn't speak right away he finished with a "If you want..." She found herself nodding yes.

* * *

"This house is way too big for one person; you need a dog or something." Kamren said as she sat on the island in the kitchen while Sidney chopped up some bell peppers. He smiled "I have a dog actually, but she lives with my parents. Kind of hard to feed a dog if you're not always here." he informed her. "Oh, personal information on Sidney Crosby. Rare" she laughed as she popped a few grapes in her mouth that she had been snacking on. He shook his head at her playfully.

"You can trade those hat tricks in for a chef's hat cause that was pretty darn good Mr. Crosby" Kamren said as he wiped her mouth with a napkin. He chuckled at her hockey humor and thanked her. "What do you want to do now?" he asked finishing his dinner as well. "Well we have a huge mess to clean up in there." Kamren said pointing towards the kitchen. Sidney just shook his head "We can put the dishes in the sink but the house keepers come tomorrow so you're off the hook for tonight." he smiled up at her. "Seriously? We can just leave it?" she asked watching him gather her plate. "They really won't mind…Unless you want to do the dishes, I won't pay you though." he joked. "I'll put these away and we can catch the end of the Boston game." He said over his shoulder.

"How romantic." Kamren laughed as she moved from the table to the next room where the couch was. Sidney returned and picked up the remote turning it right to the game and setting the remote down between them, the game was in overtime tied at two and Sidney leaned forward in interest. Boston was about to take a shot on goal when suddenly the TV flashed and Grey's Anatomy filled his eyes. Confused he looked towards his side for the remote then to a smiling Kamren. "What are you doing?" he asked still confused. "What if I didn't want to watch hockey?" she tried her hardest to keep a straight face. Now he looked very, very confused "Wha?" he asked trying to read her face.

She repeated herself, still biting back her smile. "Well, I mean..." he tried hard to reason, just wanting the game to be put back on. "Well?" she asked with her best puppy dog face. He sighed, defeated. "Um, yeah then...I guess" he sunk back into the couch still slightly confused. Kamren let out a loud laugh and flipped the channel back just in time for Boston to score. Sidney glanced back and forth between her and the TV. "What was that?" he asked smiling a confused smile. "I just had to make sure you'd let little Emma watch her princess movies even if the game was on." she smiled back at him.

"Emma?" he asked with a perched brow. Kamren nodded "If it's a girl...I like Emma." She stated. "Emma Crosby." he liked the way it sounded and gave her a real smile. They settled back into the couch as some highlights began to play. Sidney had his left arm outstretched over the back of the couch and Kamrens shoulder grazed his underarm slightly as she breathed.

"Kind of funny huh?" Kamren asked out of the silence they shared. "Hm?" Sidney made a noise in his throat in question. "Life." she shrugged. "You know it's weird, Hannah tried so hard to make be believe that having this baby would be some sort of mistake." Kamren said pushing her hands on either side of her stomach; Sidney turned his head, his full attention on her. "It's the size of a prune now, you know?" she added making Sidney smile. He watched her press around on her belly; she hadn't finished what she was saying. "Do you think it was a mistake?" he asked. She smiled, not looking away from her stomach "No, I think this is exactly what was supposed to happen." she admitted.

It came out of nowhere but Sidney thought this was a good time to ask "Will you come to Canada with me, for Christmas?" he asked hopefully. She looked up at him in question. "Over my last trip I got to call my mom and tell her a little about you." he beamed "And she really wanted to meet you. I would really like you to meet my family, his or her family" he added reaching to place a hand on her stomach, he stopped himself.

"Go ahead" Kamren breathed, watching him eye her. Sidney blinked at her and slid his wide palm onto her stomach. This had been the first time he had been able to touch it and Kamren watched the seriousness on his face. In the light of the TV she could see the pink in his cheeks, as he raked his teeth over his bottom lip in emotion. "Can it hear me?" he asked in a deep voice. Kamren shook her head, a knot forming in her throat. "Not yet." she breathed again. He nodded and moved his hand a little, sending warmth across her stomach.

He swallowed hard as his hand began to travel down her stomach and he let his thumb hook the bottom of her shirt. He glanced up at Kamren for a reaction. She shivered when his hand brushed her tummy and gave him a small nod. He pulled the fabric of her shirt up towards her bra line and leaned forward slowly and with one last glance up at Kamren he bowed his head and placed a soft kiss right next to her naval.


	33. Chapter 33

Kamren shivered as she clutched her gown's fabric near her chest. Dr. Bradley had just spread a gel over her stomach. He chuckled a little "Sorry, I always forget to mention the gel is a bit cold." He explained. Kamren glanced up at Sidney who stood next to her bed, his hands fiddled with the paper that covered it as he watched the doctor's movements. He looked a bit anxious.

"Alright so you can watch that monitor. I am just gonna use this guy here to take a quick look, and any second now we should hear a heartbeat." Dr. Bradley explained as he placed the machine to Kamren's stomach. She and Sidney's eyes darted to the screen. It was kind of blurry and it sounded like they were underwater. A few seconds passed and then out of the silence, the most beautiful sound filled the room. A tiny washy sound of a heartbeat began to sing. Kamren felt a tingling feeling fall over her and her own heart start to pound as a small image filled the screen. A tiny white doll like image in the middle of a black and grey screen. Her heart warmed and she felt an overwhelming wave of love wash over her.

"There we are." Dr. Bradley smiled over at the screen. "Heartbeat sounds very healthy." he added, glancing up at Sid and Kamren.

Sidney blinked at the screen; he was frozen in a state of awe. He was looking at his child for the first time. He could hear its heartbeat and see the outline of its tiny body. The back of his throat went dry and he could almost feel his eyes glowing. It was better than looking at the cup for the first time. A warm fuzzy feeling crept across his chest and he knew that what he was feeling was love. This was real. Just then, he saw the most amazing thing. "Did it just move?" he asked his voice full of amazement.

Dr. Bradley nodded his head "Yep, seems like I woke the little one up." he chuckled. Sidney met eyes with Kamren, they were rimmed with tears. Their child was moving around right there inside of her. "Can you feel that?" he asked her. She shook her head back at him "I can't feel anything." she laughed.

"You should start to feel a little something within a month or so, most women say it's like a little flutter or a flick. Might freak you out at first." the doctor explained as they watched the baby dance. Sidney looked down at Kamren as she let a single tear fall. He knew she was feeling exactly what he felt at the moment. This moment made everything real, there was the rest of his life dancing before him.

"Do we get pictures?" Kamren asked, still smiling and still crying. "Of course, I can print a few out for you. It looks like you are about 13 weeks now I'm gonna keep you around July 17th for a due date. Everything looks great! I can't tell the sex for sure just yet but you can schedule something for around Valentine's Day to know for sure." Dr. Bradley explained. "Do you guys have any questions?" he asked.

Sidney and Kamren were still a little awestruck and Dr. Bradley just smiled at them. "Well little one, we will let you get back to sleep now." Dr. Bradley joked as he pulled back the machine. Sidney just stared at Kamren's stomach, the image still fresh in his mind of his child.

"I will give you two a second and I will get those pictures printed for you." Dr. Bradley said before exiting the room. Kamren wiped up her tears and gave Sidney a brilliant smile. "That was amazing wasn't it?" She beamed. Sidney just stared at her as he realized the warm feeling had not escaped him. What he had just seen indeed was amazing, the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his entire life and he had Kamren to thank for it.

Sidney's face remained still and serious as he slid one of his hands to her stomach, she watched him curiously. His other hand moved slowly towards her cheek as he leaned over and brought his lips close to her face. Kamren felt her heart thump again as she felt the warmth of his breath on her face where he left a small kiss. No sooner his lips were to her ear "Thank you Kamren." was all he said as they embraced in a hug.

* * *

Molly Fishstone walked briskly in her stilettos into a local cafe, scanning the tables for a specific face. She wouldn't have been caught dead here any other day, but today she meant business. Her lips curled over her teeth when she found her.

"Hannah" She purred as she slid into the booth along with the blonde. "Do you have the money?" was all Hannah said back. Molly smirked again "Slow down there Han, don't you want to be friends? I'm sure you could use some" she winked. Hannah rolled her eyes "Look bitch, just tell me what you need me to do, what you want to know and give me the money." Hannah demanded.

Molly let her smile fall, this was no fun. "Sid and Kamren aren't supposed to break the pregnancy news till the New Year. You are going to change that, I want it out before Christmas." Molly explained "Done." Hannah nodded sheesh that's all this lady had?

"People need to know how much of a whore this girl is." Molly continued, her mind churning. "And I need something that could really come between them." She reasoned further. "Do you like this guy or is this something you do for fun?" Hannah snapped at her.

Molly felt herself fume slightly, she liked this girl. "I will ask the questions here." She stated, pulling out her check book making Hannah sit back. "Anything you can help me with there?" Molly asked. Hannah shrugged "I mean the girl is pretty clean, doesn't sleep around or anything. Hah, I mean she was with a guy for like three years only like two months before Vegas. She went out with the guy again before she even knew she was pregnant." Hannah explained and this made Molly's eyes light up.

"Did she sleep with him?" She asked quickly. Hannah was about to shake her head "Well, I don't know..." she answered "I mean she didn't say she did, but she's pretty private." Hannah answered. Molly smiled widely and slapped a hand on the table. "So you're telling me she is in love with this guy..." Molly started "Jon." Hannah filled in for her. "She's in love with this guy Jon, who she could have been seeing for who knows how long up until Vegas. She went out with him...possibly slept with him and this kid might not even be Sid's!" Molly celebrated.

Hannah gave her a dry look "Um, no I'm not saying that. But I mean, I guess it could maybe be possible. Like I said she is really private, she always told Britney more than she told me..." Hannah frowned. Molly paid no attention and with a proud smile she jumped a little in her seat "No, this is perfect! How can I get ahold of this Jon guy?" She asked.

Hannah still just stared at her "Jon probably won't be much help for you, He did some pretty messed up stuff to Kamren but he really did love her. He called me the other week actually, he was miserable" Hannah explained. This only made Molly smile wider and she lowered her voice. "Love can make people do crazy things, so can money." she purred giving Hannah another wink. "I will throw in an extra grand for a phone number" Molly said sliding a pen and pad of paper towards Hannah.

"All I have to do is break this story and give you this phone number and I'm done right?" Hannah asked flatly. Molly nodded "Done with this deal, yes." Molly agreed. Hannah bit the inside of her cheek and grabbed the pen jotting down the phone number and placing her hand out for her check.


	34. Chapter 34

Kamren stepped out of the Doctor's office with Sid by her side, snow had begun to fall this afternoon and it was a bit chilly. Kamren caught a flash out of the corner of her eye; someone with a camera phone had just snapped a picture of them. Kamren narrowed her eyes and pulled her scarf up a little to cover her face. Sidney reached forward and slipped a hand around her side pulling her a tad closer "It's just a fan." He consoled as they trucked their way towards the car.

"I don't know how you get used to that. The flashes and the yelling" Kamren noted as they climbed into the Range Rover. He shrugged and started the car "We will just invest in some sunglasses and earplugs for you." he joked. She smiled wide back at his joke.

"It's a lot different back at home, people already know me. It's a lot more relaxed, you'll see." he beamed. Kamren nodded back at him. Kamren had agreed to go with Sidney back to Canada and apparently this had made him very happy. She spoke to her dad and they were headed to sunny California until the New Year. Kris had sprung a surprise Miami trip for him and Britney. Everyone was escaping to warmer weather; while Kamren would board a plane early tomorrow morning for a game in Winnipeg then it was off to Halifax for the three day break the team got for Christmas. Miami was sounding pretty nice compared to the -1 Halifax was sitting at right now.

"So are we staying at your parents' house?" Kamren teased. Sidney smiled "No..." he said back sarcastically. "I had my mom plan Christmas at my house on the lake this year, cause we have a few extra people coming into town." he explained. Kamren nodded her head in understanding. "Is there anything I should know?" she asked. Sidney shrugged "My family is pretty normal. My mom might smother you a little, I haven't exactly brought a girl home before." he chuckled making Kamren give him another teasing smile. "It's gonna be pretty cold, my mom might want us to go into town one night to see everyone but other than that the house will be heated and we can stay inside." he said.

Kamren nodded back at him again. "So do you want to just get my stuff now?" Kamren asked making Sid look over at her at the red light. "Wha?" he asked surprised. Kamren felt her cheeks flush lightly. She had assumed with them leaving so early in the morning that she would just be staying at his house tonight. "You mean you wanna stay tonight?" he asked. Kamren shook her head "Well, I just figured- its fine though...I don't have to." she rambled. "No, no. It's okay. I want you to." he nodded back at her. Kamren gave him a weird look and he shook his head "I mean it would be easier and...yeah." Sidney rambled as well. "Yeah, okay" Kamren agreed. The moment had become slightly awkward and the pair glanced out their perspective windows a small smile playing on their lips.

* * *

Kamren cozied up in her sweatpants and wrapped the blanket off of the back of the couch around her legs. She glanced up as Sidney walked into the room with a bowl full of popcorn in one hand and a bag of peanut butter M&Ms in the other. "Ohhh!" she smiled excitedly "I like your style!" she laughed lifting her legs up so he could sit down, she settled them in his lap and he handed her the bowl. She reached for the M&Ms as well. He raised an eyebrow at her "Together?" he asked. Her eyes widened and all he did was nod, with a chuckle he handed them over and watched her dump the bag into the popcorn and eat happily.

"I don't know how we are going to hide the fact that you are pregnant all weekend with you craving things like that." he laughed. Kamren gave him a fake hard stare and tossed a few pieces of popcorn at him. He ate them to spite her playfully.

"You know, I was thinking about that." Kamren said through a mouth full of popcorn. Sidney raised his head for her to continue. "I mean, I know it will be the first time I'm meeting your family or whatever. But, I was thinking that maybe we could tell you parents about the baby." Kamren offered. Sidney looked a little surprised at first and his mouth turned up in a smile. "You're serious?" He asked now smiling widely.

Kamren nodded back, smiling as well. "Well yeah, I mean it's only fair. Britney knows my dad knows...I have people to talk to about this. All you really have is me. I mean I know it's supposed to be a secret until the New Year and all but I don't see how your family wouldn't understand that and respect that. "She explained. Sidney nodded along with her words "It would technically be against contract..." Sidney's smile fell a little. Kamren stared at him, Molly's contract. "Do you think they could keep it quiet for a few weeks?" Kamren asked.

Sidney gave a few definite nods "Oh, I know they can." he said. Kamren gave a wave with her hand "Well excuse my language but fuck the contract then." she stated loudly. Sidney smiled wide at her again and gave a small laugh. "The whole part of the contract was to protect you anyway..." Kamren stated. Sidney shook his head "To protect you too Kam." he threw back. She gave a nod that screamed 'Yeah...whatever.'

"My point is, if you want to tell your family you should be able to. I just wanted to let you know that I would be okay with it. In fact I am very much for it." Kamren urged. Sidney couldn't help but smile at her "Okay." he said softly. There was a small silence and Kamren popped some more popcorn and M&Ms in her mouth.

"So how do you think we should do it, blurt it out during Christmas dinner?" Sidney joked. Kamren laughed "I don't know if that's the best idea, wouldn't want anyone choking." she joked back. Sidney laughed along with her "What if we wrapped it up, like as a gift?" he offered. "To Crosby's from Vegas!" Kamren joked as Sidney shook his head at her starting their movie.

* * *

Kamren felt her body shake a little and she opened her eyes. She was suddenly aware that there were arms wrapped around her. This woke her even more and she shifted realizing she was being carried. She glanced up and met a pair of dark eyes. "Sid, what the..?" Kamren's voice was groggy. "Damn I was hoping not to wake you." his voice was low as he paused only shortly on his way up the stairs. "What are you doing?" she asked reaching up and grabbing around his neck so he wasn't carrying her dead weight anymore.

"Every time you have stayed here you have ended up sleeping on the couch." he explained. "Yeah, so..?" Kamren asked. He smiled down at her "You know I do have beds in this house." he joked. Kamren nodded once "You could have woken me, or I would have been just fine on the couch." she protested. "Can you just appreciate the gesture?" he joked reaching the top of the stairs. Kamren curled her lips under her teeth and let him reach the top of the stairs with her in his arms. He used his elbows to turn lights on and off.

Kamren felt Sidney take a breath. She became suddenly aware of how close she was to him. How hard his chest and arms felt against her. How his fingers gripped under her legs and just under her breast against her ribs. She felt a shallow breath escape her and breathed in deep to the smell of his cologne. She looked up at his face and studied his jawline. His deep dark eyes and the way his hair sat messy on top of his head. He was quite handsome. Kamren felt her cheeks go warm and realized he had just said something to her and he was looking right back at her.

"Huh?" Kamren asked dumbly. Sidney smiled, "Is the guest room okay?" he asked again. Kamren couldn't help herself as she admired the way his lips moved as he spoke. "Uh...um...yeah" Kamren fumbled. Sidney gave her a sideways look "Are you sure?" he asked playfully as he reached the doorway and flipped on the light. Kamren kicked her legs free and felt her feet hit the soft carpet. Sidney let her go gently. Out of his grasp, she seemed to regain control over herself. "What if I said no?" Kamren...flirted?

Sidney gave a sly smile "Well then I'd say that my bed was open." he threw right back. He seemed a little shocked that he had actually said it, like a child that had just cursed in front of their parent, but he simply waited for a reaction. Kamren felt her lips pull back in a smile and looking up into those dark eyes she had to think twice before she said a smooth "Goodnight Crosby." before tugging the door shut as he smiled back at her.


	35. Chapter 35

Kamren was perched midway up the arena in a box given to the Pens for visitors and family. Apparently, no one felt like trucking their way up to Winnipeg to freeze. She sat close to the edge to get a good look at the ice as the only other two people spoke happily to each other a few seats over from her. They were an older couple, grandparents of Jeffery she could only assume as they sported his jersey and spoke about their "Dusty."

Kamren glanced down at her chest; she was also sporting a little Penguins attire. Sidney had a box waiting in her hotel room, inside was a simple black shirt with the teams logo printed on the front. That was all. No number or anything and Kamren was thankful, for she had made fun of Hannah for Kris branding her with his.

The third period was about to start and the teams had just returned to the ice. Kamren sat happy, munching on the free food. When glanced up at one of the TVs in the box where the game was being televised, a close up of Sidney crossed the screen. She smiled to herself and took another bite only to nearly spit it out over the balcony. Sidney was not on the screen anymore...

She watched her eyes widen like she was looking in a mirror and she swallowed the un-chewed food in her mouth, trying not to choke. The couple next to her gave her a sweet smile as she glanced around awkwardly until her image disappeared and her cheeks went red. She set her plate of food down and sunk down into her chair, obviously embarrassed.

Sidney glanced up at the screen during a quick warm up and saw his face; he glanced down to scan the ice quickly before glancing back up. What he saw made his smile softly to himself; Kamren's red face filled the arena as she obviously realized the camera was on her. He chuckled lightly as he set up for the faceoff.

Bryan Little also had a smile on his face as he met Sidney inside the circle. "You ready for more Crosby?" he smirked. Sidney shook his head almost annoyed at him; this guy had been talking crap at every faceoff. They were down 2-1 and Sidney couldn't stand losing but he kept his mouth shut. He was used to being instigated and hardly ever did he let them get to him. He needed to be on the ice, he needed to play for his team. "Get ready to get smashed." Little sneered.

Little still smiled at him through his mouth piece "I saw your little girlie on the screen there." he went even further as the two leaned forward, face to face. Sidney felt his face harden and his eyes narrow, flashing him a warning look. Little smiled wider as he saw himself getting under Sidney's skin. "I'll smash her even harder tonight" he smiled a disgusting smile. Sidney's head turned abruptly and he locked eyes with his opponent. He watched the puck fall from the corner of his eye. He couldn't control himself, as if the flood gates had been opened he shook off his gloves and in one motion stood up and cracked one right across Little's face.

Sidney sat with a straight face as he drove down the icy roads of Halifax, they had hopped the earliest flight after the game and it was only six in the morning. Kamren glanced over at him, through the early morning light she could see a light bruise forming under his right eye. She smirked at him "Looks like you've got a nice little shiner coming in there" Kamren made a motion towards his face. He gave her a half smile and shook his head. "What was up with all that fighting tonight anyways...you spreading the Christmas cheer?" Kamren joked. After the incident with Little, Sidney had been knocked around pretty rough the rest of the game. They at least had turned it around enough to squeeze in a win. Sidney smiled again "I guess you could say that." He gave her the once over and changed the subject quickly.

"I saw you got a little airtime tonight." he smiled. Kamren shook her head "That was so embarrassing! I was stuffing my face!" she said making him laugh. "You looked cute. I loved the shirt" he smiled at her. Kamren tried not to blush "Britney texted me right after and said the announcers were commenting on our relationship" Kamren made quotation marks around the last word. Sidney smirked "I guess that's a bit more interesting than the game up till that point" he joked. Kamren let out a small chuckle as Sidney made a turn onto a long drive way.

Kamren eyed the house; it was of course beautiful sitting right next to the lake. Snow lay perfectly on the tall trees surrounding it. It had a cozy feel to it and looked almost like an oversized cabin. "This is beautiful" Kamren noted getting a smile from Sidney. He pulled the car towards the end of the driveway next to a few other cars that had already been parked.

Kamren then eyed them. Her stomach turned nervously and she glanced back at Sidney "Do you think anyone is awake right now?" She asked checking the time on her cell phone as he turned the car off. He opened his mouth to speak when she noticed that she had no bars on her cell phone. "Is there no service out here?" She asked before he could answer her first question. He smiled at her "Which one do you want me to answer first?" he joked. "There is service in town but not out here." he explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement towards the house. Sidney had noticed too and they both turned their heads in that direction.

A fast moving blur of yellow hair came racing out of a door that had just been opened. Kamren watched as the dog slipped and slid on the ice as it rushed towards the car. A tall man appeared in the door way and gave a small wave in their direction. "And I think that means yes." Sidney laughed opening his door to greet the dog that had finally reached the car.

Sidney let the dog jump up on him in greeting as he exited the car and met the man around front of the car. They embraced in a handshake and a hug as Kamren gathered her purse trying to calm her sudden nerves. The men exchanged a few words and began to walk towards her side of the car. Sidney opened her door for her; the cold hit her like a ton of bricks. She let out an automatic shiver and Sidney smiled at her confidently as he helped her out of the car.

He kept a firm grip on her arm as she took a few steps on the icy drive way. "Dad, this is Kamren." Sidney couldn't help the large smile that spread across his face as he said those words. He watched his dad's eyes widen slightly at her, obviously admiring her beauty as Sidney often does. "Kamren this is my dad, Troy."

Kamren smiled up at the man in front of her as he outstretched his hand for her to take. "It's great to meet you" Kamren said. He smiled a warm smile right back at her "It's great to meet you too hunny" he greeted "Sid, she is beautiful" he added looking at his son making Kamren smile more. Sidney smiled an odd sideways smile down at Kamren and gave her arm a quick squeeze. "Thanks dad" he said.

Kamren let out another shiver and this time both men noticed. "What are you trying to do, freeze the poor girl? Go ahead and take her inside, your mom's in the kitchen. I will get your bags." his dad still had a smile on his face as he nudged the pair towards the house. "Are you sure?" Sidney asked. Kamren shivered again and as if that answered his question he tossed the keys towards his dad, pulled Kamren a bit closer towards him and led her towards the house.


	36. Chapter 36

"It is SO cold out here" Kamren's teeth chattered as they reached the front door. When he opened the door her nose was filled with the smell of something sweet. Sidney took a deep breath as well "Welcome to Canada" he smiled as he shut the door behind them and warmth began to fall over her. "Is that maple syrup?" she chuckled removing her scarf. "Homemade." he gave her a wide smile. Just the smell made her stomach rumble, her and her plus one were definitely hungry. "This means she's making waffles too" he added taking her coat from her shoulders. "Well good because I think someone is hungry" she said in a hushed tone, receiving a smile from Sidney.

"Sid?" A woman's voice echoed from somewhere in the house. Both of them looked up and near the end of the hall a shorter woman appeared dressed in a cooking apron. She smiled when she caught sight of the pair and brought her hands to her mouth in happiness. "Oh Sid." She began to walk forward, outstretching her arms for her son. Sidney bent down and embraced his mother in a long hug.

Kamren watched them with a small smile on her lips. When his mother pulled away her eyes shot directly over to Kamren. Her smile widened even further "Kamren." she said happily as she outstretched her arms again "We so happy that you are here." she gushed as she pulled her close in a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Crosby." Kamren hugged her back. She pulled back and held her at arm's length "Please, call me Trina." She gave her a smile. "You are even prettier in person. Sid, she is gorgeous." She added, referring to the magazines and newspapers that had certainly been circulating around Sidney's hometown. Kamren's cheeks felt a little warm as she gave a soft "Thank you." with a smile.

Still holding her arms Trina smiled again, even wider back at Kamren. "Now, I've read those articles and stuff but I just can't wait to get to know you better hunny." she gushed again "We really are so happy that you came." Kamren nodded back at her "Thank you so much for having Me." she smiled back. "Of course!" She gave a small wave and took a breath in though her nose "Mmm, what scent is that darling. It's marvelous." Trina leaned forward slightly towards Kamren to get another sniff.

Kamren laughed lightly and looked up at Sidney who had just grabbed his mother's arm lightly. "Alright, alright mom let her breathe." he laughed. Kamren remembered Sidney warning her that she would 'smother her'. His mother blushed lightly. "I'm sorry dear; I am just so happy that you two are finally here. I've been decorating and planning all week." She laughed at herself. "Well the house looks beautiful." Kamren noted seeing the festive Christmas decorations around her. Trina reached her hand out again towards Kamren "Why thank you dear." she said back. Sidney stuck his hand out and grabbed Kamren's hand before his mom could. "Mom..." he stated with a pleading look. Kamren laughed again as his mom pulled back understandably.

"Well, get those coats hung up and hurry on into the kitchen. I have waffles cooking!" she said with a wide smile as she scooted along back towards the kitchen, still with a wide smile. Sidney let out a loud sigh and released her hand, making Kamren hold back a smile. "I'm so sorry." he chuckled at his mother's antics as he hung their coats on a set of hooks. "No, she's great." Kamren laughed. Sidney shook his head at her humorously. "If she...touches you again just feel free to peel her off." Sidney joked walking towards her. Kamren laughed back at him as he stood in front of her. "I really am happy you are here too though." Sidney added, and this time he wasn't joking.

Kamren looked up at him, she saw a familiar look in his eye and this made her glance around shortly. She noticed that they were being put this this position more and more often and she tried hard to not meet his stare. "Me too." she agreed. Sidney nodded back at her "And like I said just...peel her right off." he made a motion with his hand that made Kamren laugh again. Sidney's father had just walked in the door and set their bags down listening to Sidney's comment.

"Mom already needs a restraining order?" His dad joked removing his coat as well. "She's fine!" Kamren urged. Sidney shook his head "I gave her full peeling rights." Sidney noted. "Use and abuse that privilege Kamren." His dad warned with a smile. "She's just happy you guys are finally here. Come on, you've gotta be starved. You've been traveling all morning." Troy said leading the two back towards the kitchen.

Kamren happily shoved a fork full of waffle into her mouth as Sidney and some of his family sat around talking sports. "Your sister scored two goals in her last game, that's more than you could say aye Sid?" one of Sidney's uncles teased. Kamren and company laughed "He sure got himself all bruised up though didn't he?" His cousin motioned towards Sidney's bruised eye. Sidney shook his head at his family "Hey, at least we won" he defended taking a drink of his orange juice. "The biggest star of that game was Kamren." His uncle continued to tease. Kamren's eyes widened at the sound of her name and blushed when she realized that they had been talking about her brief appearance on screen.

"Speaking of Taylor, it's almost ten...is she not awake yet?" Sidney asked checking his watch. Just then a young woman entered the room. Her long hair was tied in a knot on top of her head and she still wore her pajamas. She let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes as a hello. "Hey there sis!" Sidney said a bit too loud for the 'early morning' his sister was experiencing. Her eyes popped open and locked with her brother, a large smile spread across her face as she hopped over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "Sid! Finally!" she laughed as she pulled back, she double glanced to her left as Kamren sat giving her a small smile.

"Holy shit." Was all she said. "Taylor! Language!" Trina scolded her daughter. Taylor didn't notice, instead she stuck her hand out for Kamren. "You must be Kamren." The teenager smiled. Kamren took her hand and nodded back "I am, it's nice to meet you Taylor." Kamren greeted. "God here you are looking amazing and I come in here looking like death." Taylor scolded herself. Kamren laughed "Congrats on your two goals, your uncle was just bragging about you." she congratulated. Taylor smiled a thank you and turned towards her brother "And what was up with you bro, fighting?" she teased. "Its hockey tay, gotta keep my rep up." he retorted.

As his family caught up on things, the conversation slowly began to lead towards Sidney and Kamren. "So when did you two meet?" His uncle asked making his entire family look towards the pair. Kamren and Sidney locked eyes and Sidney cleared his throat shortly. "Uh, shortly before the season started." Sidney said quickly. "How did you score such a hottie Sid?" Taylor asked teasing her brother again. Sidney and Kamren both laughed uncomfortably. "Uh..." he said looking over at Kamren "I don't know. Just got lucky I guess." he shrugged giving Kamren an odd look. "Have you lived in Pittsburgh your whole life?" his aunt, a savior, asked. Kamren bit her lower lip and gave a nod "Yeah, born and raised." she answered, thankful that the subject had changed.

"Are your parent's celebrating back there?" Sidney's mom asked. Kamren shook her head shortly "My dad is in California with his wife and her family." she explained. "And your mother?" She asked. It hit Kamren like a ton of bricks, her heart sunk into her stomach and her breath caught her throat. Sidney's eyes shot towards Kamren, he watched her face fall. The small silence began to become noticeable and he opened his mouth to speak. "No..." Kamren spoke before he could. He watched her sadly; he should have warned his mother. "Her and my sister passed away when I was younger..." Kamren explained. "I'm so sorry dear" Trina said quickly. "It's okay..." Kamren brushed it off. Sidney watched Kamren's face, she certainly wasn't okay.

"Hey Sidney, why don't you take Kamren to go get settled in. Get your bags unpacked and stuff. We are going into town tomorrow, so you two should have some fun today." Kamren was thankful that Troy had spoken up. Sidney nodded "I'll put your plates away, go ahead" Trina waved at the two. "Thank you so much for breakfast." Kamren said to his mother as Sidney placed a hand on her back and led her upstairs.

"So, my mom thinking that we are...well...you know together paired us up in my room." Sidney explained as he opened the double doors to the large room. Kamren stepped inside and admired the large high posted bed. Sidney set down their bags and walked over towards the curtains

"Good news is it has the best view in the house." He said pulling them open and letting the light pour in. Kamren was taken back; it was an absolutely gorgeous view of the lake. "And..." Sidney added with a smile "There's a couch, that I will very comfortably park my ass on tonight." he joked making Kamren laugh loudly. "How gentlemanly of you." she smiled back. "I just hope I can fall asleep without my boppy to hang on to." she added, she didn't bring it thinking it might be a little bit suspicious. Sidney scratched his forehead nonchalantly "Yeah, you know even greater news is that if that is a problem...I do double as a boppy." he gave her a sly smile. Kamren couldn't help but blush lightly "Really?" she asked in mock surprise. He took a few steps towards her and nodded confidently "Yeah." he smirked standing right before her.

Kamren's heart pumped in her chest, her eyes grazed his chest all the way up to his dark eyes. They captured her, much like they always do. Kamren looked up at him, and something in her clicked. She liked him, she liked him a lot. He had been so incredibly kind to her these last few months and she began to wonder if he felt what she was feeling as well.

"Sid, get your gear...we are gonna shoot down by the pond!" Taylor had popped her head through the still open door. "Sorry, did I interrupt a moment?" she cringed. Kamren shook her head and Sid let out a small sigh "We will be down in a minute Taylor." he waved her away. Sidney and Kamren shared an awkward glance "Come on; come teach me how to skate like a pro." Kamren gave his arm a squeeze and the two layered up to brace for the cold.


	37. Chapter 37

Matt Cooke sat back in his leather recliner and brought his bottle of beer to his lips taking a long swig. He checked the time on his cell phone and sighed, flicking through the sports channels. He had called Hannah about an hour ago, he needed to let some stress out and a hot brunette was just his way to do it.

There was a short knock and Matt smirked setting his beer down and heading towards the door. He opened it and in paraded his therapy, dropping her bags to the floor and jumping into his arms instantly where his therapy started right there on the floor.

"I definitely needed that." Cooke smirked, pulling his boxers back up over his hips. Hannah smirked at him as she snapped her bra closed. "I always got what you need." She winked. Matt watched her crawl across the floor towards a shiny bag. He didn't recognize it "New bag?" he asked eyeing it. Hannah shrugged "Yeah." she didn't turn around to face him. Cooke was no fashion expert but he knew that Marc Jacobs didn't come cheap and he didn't know Hannah very well but he knew that her internship did not have the capacity to afford that.

"Was it a gift?" he asked trying to sound casual. Hannah shook her head "No, I bought it." she paused shortly to look back at him before beginning to dress herself. "Did you get a Christmas bonus or something? It's nice" he noted watching her become increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't speak, her face remaining straight, painted with guilt. Cooke sat up and eyed her again "Han, what's going on?" he asked.

She shook her head again "Just...taking care of business." She pulled up her pants and buttoned them. "What does that mean?" He asked getting to his feet as well. Hannah tried to hide from his gaze but his eyes found hers easily. She stood up straight "Nothing...I just um...told a little secret." Hannah confessed. Matt's eyes widened "About Sid and Kamren?" he asked quickly. Hannah gave another shrug, confirming his suspicion. "What? Why would you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

Hannah knew she couldn't speak about it, so she put on a hard stare. "People need to know the truth." she defended. Matt still had a look of disbelief on his face and he shook his head. "Look I know she helped you decide what to do when you got pregnant and I know she hadn't been that nice to you but don't you think that that's taking it a little too far?" he asked. Hannah glared even harder at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. And it's not just me, you've been giving Sid a hard time too!" she argued.

Matt shook his head at her "I was just defending you Hannah." he explained taking a step towards her. "But like I always said...that baby is their business not mine and certainly not yours." he argued back. Hannah's temper roared and she scoffed loudly "It is when there is 15 grand involved!" she blurted. That wasn't supposed to come out and she bit her lip quickly. He felt his face drop "Someone is paying you to do this?" Hannah didn't dare answer him. Her lack of answer gave him every answer he needed.

"That is crazy Hannah! Don't sell out your friend for money! It's their business and this little spat is getting old. What you should do is try to befriend her again. I know that's what you want." he tried to reason with her. "Don't do it Hannah" he finished softly grasping her arm lightly.

Hannah felt a tear fall down her cheek, she knew he was right. She didn't want to do this but Molly had forced her to. Plus, she and Kamren hadn't spoken in months. The last time they did they were fighting and Hannah had gotten kicked out of the apartment. They were NOT friends by any meaning of the word and she had been paid to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing. Even if she wanted to explain, she couldn't. Deep down she felt absolutely horrible but on the outside she kept a hard face.

"It's already been done" she snapped pulling her arm free. She tucked her new Marc Jacobs underneath her arm and marched quickly out of the house.

Matt watched after her for a few moments, his mind racing. He had no idea what to do, he had Hannah's back through the entire thing, but this seemed to push it a little far. He turned on his heel and walked quickly back over towards his phone.


	38. Chapter 38

Kamren woke up to her stomach churning. She flipped the blankets off of her and bolted it towards the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been subsiding lately, but when she did have it...it was sudden and bad.

Sidney woke up to the sound of feet pattering past him as he laid crunched up, only slightly uncomfortable on the couch. He opened one eye just in time to see Kamren scamper into the bathroom in the early morning light. From the sound that followed he could tell that Kamren's morning was off to a rough start. He groaned and stretched his legs out before getting to his feet and walking towards the door. "You want some water?" his groggy voice echoed through the bathroom. Kamren whimpered "mmyes please."

Sidney walked through the door, glass of water in hand, to see Kamren already back in the bed, with the covers pulled over her head. She felt the bed sink in next to her and heard Sidney's deep voice again "Are you okay Kam?" he asked reaching for the covers. Kamren let him pull them from her head and she brought her hands to her face quickly. "I look and feel like crap." she groaned. Sidney's lips turned up in a smile and he studied her. Her hair was tossed up in a bun, her normally tanned skin looked a little pale but she in no way looked like crap. He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her hands from her face. Her green eyes shined up at him and he offered her the glass of ice water in his hands. She took a few sips from it before handing it back for Sidney to place on the bed side table.

"Is it morning sickness or what?" he asked a little worried. Kamren nodded her head against the pillows. "Yeah I think so. I hardly get like this anymore but when I do I feel like I'm knocked out for the day." Kamren turned on her side and brought her legs up towards her chest, her shins brushed against Sidney's leg. He hid the shiver that ran up his leg and frowned down at her. "We were supposed to go into town today..." Sidney noted watching her take a deep breath. "Oh...yeah." Kamren remembered "Do you want me to tell my mom that you aren't feeling well? You don't have to go...I will stay too so you're not alone." Sidney offered. Kamren shook her head quickly at him "No...No. I'll get up and get dressed. There are a lot of people who want to see you." she said pushing the covers off of her and sitting up. Sidney and Kamren came eye to eye. "Are you sure?" he asked. She began to give him a confident nod.

She nearly knocked him over a second later as she leaped across him and back towards the bathroom when her stomach churned again. Sidney followed after her slowly and leaned against the door, trying to give her a little bit of privacy. "We aren't going anywhere today." he said definitively getting a simple nod from Kamren as she crouched over the toilet.

There was a murmur of an argument coming from down the hall. Kamren opened her eyes slightly as the sound flooded in through the cracked open door. "I don't want to go either!" Taylor's voice was full of attitude. "Taylor, knock it off. You are coming with us." Trina retorted. Taylor made a sound of frustration "Sid doesn't have to go! People want to see him more than me anyway." she argued. "Stop it that is not true. And Kamren doesn't feel well...THAT is why your brother is not coming. Sid is a grown adult and you are sixteen years old. You are coming, end of story now go get dressed!" Trina said angrily. That was the end of the conversation as Taylor did not retort.

Kamren felt her heart sink to her stomach as her mind flickered back.

"Mom, I don't want to go to the stupid dance recital." a 13 year old Kamren argued, folding her arms across her chest. Her mother rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter as she worked on pinning up her oldest daughter, Rose's hair. "Kamren, cut it out." her mother hissed. Kamren made a sound in her throat as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger. "I want to go to the movies; everyone is going to be there except me. This is not fair!" Kamren argued again. "Kamren!" her mother snapped. "You are going with us, whether you like it or not. This is your sister's first recital and I am not letting you go to the movies that late at night." Her mother denied her as she finished her sister's hair. "Is dad coming?" Rose asked checking her reflection in the mirror. Her mother smiled at her "Yes, he will meet us there." she comforted her. Kamren tried to argue again but her mother stopped her before she could start. "Kami, I don't want to hear it. You are coming, now get your coat and get to the car, now! We need to leave!" her mother said scooting the girls along out into the snow.

A single tear dropped down her cheek as she blinked into the sun filled room. The door cracked open and Trina poked her head inside "Knock knock." she announced her entrance to the room. Kamren quickly wiped the tear away from her face and looked up at Sidney's mother. "Hey darling, how are you feeling?" she asked walking the distance towards the bed. Kamren shrugged "Just a bit clammy. It's probably from traveling." she watched his mother nod sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry we have to miss the trip into town. I told Sidney that he could go but he wants to stay." Kamren tried to explain. Trina shook her head "As he should hunny. Don't worry about it, we can show you around town on your next visit" She gave a comforting smile and Kamren felt automatically at ease. "Thanks" she returned the smile. "Just feel better...mmkay Kami." her words hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt like she had just gotten kicked in the stomach and she held back the tears that threatened to fall. With a short hug Trina left Kamren to let her tears flow down her face.


End file.
